Life Dosen't Stop for Death
by GinnyChaserSuberb
Summary: We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter’s the one, And Voldy’s gone Moldy, There’s a school to be rebuilt A ministry to reform. Loved ones to bury Orphans to care for Yes the only thing know for sure:, Life Doesn’t Stop For Death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**WEE POTTY'S THE ONE**

"It's over." Harry thought. "It's finally over." He closed the door to Dumbledore's office behind him. He started down the stairs, then paused to look back at the door. "No, it's McGonagall's office now," he thought, "but I doubt that I'll ever be able to call it that."

Sunlight was streaming into the castle through every window and every hole in the wall. Harry felt the warmth where the light struck his body, and realized how sleepy it was making him. He yawned as he started down the steps behind Ron and Hermione, trying to remember the last time that he had slept. His stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly, as if demanding equal time. He grinned ruefully. He couldn't remember the last time that he'd eaten, either.

But it didn't matter how tired he was, or how hungry he was, those things could wait. The need that was filling his head, the only thing that he had to do, was find Ginny.

He watched Ron and Hermione in front of him, walking hand in hand. He was glad that they had finally found each other. It was going to take some time for him to get used to seeing his two best friends acting like this, but he believed that he could manage it. At least it was something good to have come out of this war, something to balance the losses of Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Colin, and of the other fifty that had died fighting with him and for him.

Watching Ron and Hermione, however, just made the need in him grow stronger. He had spoken earlier of only wanting to find a bed and a sandwich, and that anything else could wait. He found now that he thought those things unimportant. Now, the only thing that mattered was finding Ginny.

Thoughts of 'My Ginny' were flooding his brain, along with an ache for her touch, the smell of her hair, and the sound of her voice. He tried hard to ignore the tiny, persistent voice in his head that said, "_If she is still your Ginny. You broke up with her. You left her, and told her to move on. What makes you think she still wants you?" _ She had to still be his. He didn't believe that he could live without her.

As Harry followed Ron and Hermione towards the Great Hall, he realized a little bit more with every step just exactly how badly his body hurt. He willed the feeling of pain away, subverting it to his desire to find his little red head. The trio did pause at the entrance to the Great Hall, noting that the bodies of the fallen had been removed. After exchanging a nod, they turned and stepped into the Hall. They found the survivors in full celebration mode. Harry noted, though, that a look into any one individual's eyes quickly revealed the pain and loss that was bubbling just below the surface.

Harry could see George Weasley and Lee Jordan above the crowd. They were dancing on top of teacher's table, while singing along with Peeves. Both George and Lee were clutching half empty bottles of fire whiskey. Harry assumed that this was a good sign. While it was taking the fire whiskey to dull his own pain, George was doing what he did best; entertaining people, making them laugh and forget about their own problems. Harry knew that George was torn up over his own loss, but that he had never been one to put himself first when other people needed help.

Ron and Hermione headed over towards Neville, who was sitting with Dean and Seamus. Harry had turned to follow them, when Lee's voice boomed above the noise of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Lee called.

"...or anyone and anything in between...," George continued.

"...please join us...," Lee went on.

"...in joyous celebration...," George said.

"...and welcome the man of the hour...," said Lee.

"...Harry Potter, the one and only Chosen One.", George finished.

Harry stopped in shock as the cheers rang out through the Great Hall. This was not want he had expected, and it certainly wasn't what he wanted. His eyes met George's, and he could see that the smile on George's lips did not reach his eyes, which were puffy, bloodshot and full of his pain.

George extended his bottle of fire whiskey towards Harry. "Come, O mighty Chosen One, and join us in a drink." He raised his arms, and then mock bowed towards Harry. Lee joined in, and soon they were leading the chants of "Harry! Harry!"

Peeves zoomed above the crowd, cackling and singing his victory song:

_"We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the one._

_And Voldy's gone moldy, so now let's have fun._

_Look, wee Potter's come back to join the fun."_

Harry was ready to run, but then he heard a voice that he knew so well, the one voice that he had been longing to hear, coming clear and distinct through the cheers. "Harry!" he heard her call, and he turned to face the owner of that beautiful voice.

Ginny was running towards him as fast as she could. Harry noticed that she was hobbling, favoring her right leg slightly. He noted that she was dirty, and that her clothes were torn in some places, and scorched in others. She appeared to have a few cuts and scratches on her face, and the hint of a bruise starting to form under her left eye, but otherwise appeared to be unhurt. He focused on her radiant smile, and he knew that he returned it as she flung herself into his arms. He winced slightly, as his own aches complained about the impact from the healthy, little red head's body, but he thought it was a small price to pay. His Ginny was here, alive and relatively unhurt.

"I've missed you so much!" she cried into his chest.

Before he could answer, her lips were pressed firmly against his. Harry remembered his birthday as he realized how much he had missed this. How much he had missed HER. He could hear people whistling and cat calling. Some of them were even cheering, but Harry found that, at the moment, he didn't care how big an audience they had, or even if they had an audience at all. His Ginny was back in his arms, and all was right with the world.

"Hey! Potter!" he heard George call. "I don't care if you are the bloody Chosen One, get off my sister!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like the Golden Couple are back on!" Lee called, as he resumed leading the cheers.

The couple broke apart. Harry smiled down at her, remembering how much he had longed for this moment. How much he had longed for her lips, and how they were just as soft as he remembered.

SMACK

The sound echoed in the Great Hall, instantly silencing the cheers from the crowd. Harry stood there in shock, his brain frozen, unable to comprehend what had just happened. His hand slowly made its way up to rub his stinging cheek.

"Or...maybe I spoke too soon." Lee said, sounding about as shocked as Harry felt. The sound of George's laughter echoing in the silence penetrated into Harry's brain. He looked down at the beautiful red head in front of him, and saw her turn to fix a withering stare on George, whose laughter died in his throat. Ginny turned her attention back to him, and he could see that she was shaking with anger. She was trying to keep it in, but then the dam burst.

"I thought you were DEAD!" Ginny's voice cut through the silence. "You let ME think you were DEAD!"

"I'm sorry, Gin. I'm so sorry. So sorry." Harry whispered, mumbling over and over the only words he could think to say.

"SORRY !?! You think SORRY will cover it?" Ginny was so angry that she had started to cry. She started to pound him in the chest, her little fists accenting every word she cried out to him. "YOU...LEFT...ME! You've been gone a year! A whole bloody year, Harry! Every day I had to wonder if the man I love was alive or dead! A whole friggin' year! How do you think that felt, Harry?!"

Harry was at a loss. He knew that he didn't dare pull away from Ginny's anger. Somehow, he knew that if he did, he might risk losing her forever. On the other hand, he hadn't expected her punches to hurt so much. His chest was really starting to object to the punishment it was receiving. "I know, Gin. I know. I'm sorry. I know that I can never make this year up to you. I'm so sorry. All I can do is promise that I will never leave you again."

His words caused her to stop hitting him. She was looking at his chest, and her words came out, somewhere between a whisper and a cry, but echoing through the Hall, regardless.

"Do you know the worst part? You came back to me tonight, Harry. You came back and told me to keep myself safe. You told me to keep MYSELF safe, and then YOU went and offered yourself to him." She lifted her face to Harry's, and stared into his eyes. Staring into her eyes, he saw what he had missed before in the pure joy of finding her alive. He saw the hurt in her beautiful brown eyes, and the tear stains down her cheeks. He saw the utter exhaustion in her face, and the fact that her rage was the only thing keeping her going.

"I felt you go by me last night, Harry. I felt you go by, and I knew you were under that cloak, and YOU...DIDN"T...EVEN...SAY...GOODBYE!" She finished, screaming at him by the end. It seemed as if that used up the last of her rage. She looked like a puppet that someone had cut the strings to, as her petite body collapsed, falling against him.

Except for the soft sounds of Ginny crying, the entire Hall was silent. Everyone was watching to see what their "mighty Chosen One" would do next. Harry scooped Ginny up into his arms in one quick motion, then turned and left the Hall. Harry was glad that the familiar corridors were empty as he headed towards Gryffindor Tower, Ginny cradled in his arms and sobbing softly into his chest.

Harry looked down tenderly at the girl he loved. He shook his head slightly at the thought, and smiled gently at her. He did love her, but she wasn't a girl, not anymore. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he loved her with every fiber of his being. He didn't think anything had ever scared him as much as the sight of Ginny dueling Bellatrix, and only narrowly being missed by the killing curse. Now, he decided that he would do anything and everything to keep his little red head safe and happy.

It was a great achievement that he made it to the Tower. The path had been nearly blocked in places by rubble from the battle, and he was becoming more and more aware of the pain in his own body. His chest, in particular, was aching. He knew he was hurt, but had been afraid to see how badly. Apparently, little of it was visible, or Hermione would never have let him out of her sight. He knew that his chest had been hurting, and that was before Ginny had started pounding on him. Carrying her hadn't helped, either. Ginny wasn't all that heavy and carrying her wouldn't have been any problem for him under normal circumstances, but now even her small body was becoming a burden.

"Doesn't matter," Harry thought, "I'll happily carry her forever." He looked down at her, realizing that she had stopped crying, and had instead gone to sleep in the safety of his arms. "She must have used every last ounce of energy she had left trying to beat me to death. I can just see the headline in the Daily Prophet: "CHOSEN ONE DEFEATS VOLDEMORT, THEN KILLED BY DERANGED EX-GIRLFRIEND". He laughed at the thought. Then he laughed even harder when he realized that he had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and didn't have a bloody clue what the pass word was.

"I, er, don't know what the pass word is. Can you let me in, please?" he questioned the portrait.

"I am sorry, child, but without the password I'm afraid..." It suddenly registered on the Fat Lady just exactly who was in front of her seeking to be admitted. "Oh my! Harry Potter! You saved us all, child. Of course you can come in." The portrait door swung open. Harry entered the common room. It hadn't changed much, although there was a poster of him on one wall. It had read "UNDESIRABLE NUMBER ONE" , but that had been crossed out and the words "LONG LIVE POTTER!" were scrawled across it. He walked over to what had been his and Ginny's favorite arm chair, and eased himself back into it.

Harry managed to sit down without waking his sleeping beauty, and then he moved slightly to get into a position where his chest felt more comfortable. He sat, gazing down at the sleeping form in his arms, and allowing the warmth from the dying fire to wash over him. He thought that he could sleep here, with her in his arms, forever. His stomach chose that moment to remind him that sleeping on a full stomach would be an even better idea.

"Kreacher.", Harry croaked.

CRACK

"Master Harry called Kreacher. Kreacher is so proud to serve such a brave and noble Master. How may Kreacher serve his Master and Mistress?" the elf asked.

Harry perked an eyebrow. Was it is imagination, or had Kreacher just addressed Ginny as his Mistress? Well, that was weird. He shook his head. It must be because of how tired he was. "Kreacher, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you please get me some food? I'm starving. Then, would you please tell the Weasley's that Ginny is with me? Tell them that we're fine, and that she's asleep." Harry started to ask why Kreacher had called Ginny his Mistress, but decided against it.

"Yes, Master Harry. Food, and then tell the Weasley's that Mistress Ginevra is sleeping."

With a crack, the old elf was gone. Harry stared at the spot he had vanished from. There was simply no denying that, not only had Kreacher called her Mistress, but that he had used her proper name. He tried to remember if anyone had ever called Ginny "Ginevra" while in Kreacher's presence, but soon gave it up as being too much effort.

Harry squirmed again, trying to improve the comfort of his position, AND reach his wand. Finally succeeding in reaching it, he pulled it out and called "Accio Ginny's blanket." Soon, a blanket came flying from the girls' dorm. Harry caught it, and used it to cover himself and Ginny.

There was another crack, and Kreacher reappeared, carrying a tray laden with a mountain of food.

"Kreacher made Master Harry's favorite, French Onion Soup. It has been too long since Kreacher got to cook for his Master. The Weasleys are on their way. They wanted Kreacher to assure them that Mistress Ginevra had not killed Master Harry. Kreacher did not like the way that they implied that Kreacher's Mistress could kill you, Master. Master has conquered the Dark Lord. Kreacher's Master can do anything. Every house elf in Hogwarts knows how great Kreacher's Master is.", the elf finished triumphantly.

That reminded Harry that he hadn't thanked the house elves for their assistance in the battle yet. "Hermione will kill me." he thought, then grinned. "Well, maybe not, but only because Kreacher wouldn't let her."

"Kreacher, just so you know, this is the best meal that I've ever had. Thank you. I also want to thank you and the other house elves for coming to our aid in the battle. It really helped tip the outcome in our favor. Thank you, and please thank all the other house elves from me for their bravery today.", Harry told the elf.

"Kreacher will, Master. We house elves were proud to fight for our noble Masters within Hogwarts. Is there anything else Master is needing?" Kreacher asked eagerly.

"No thanks, Kreacher. You may go." As Kreacher disappeared with another crack, Harry thought "I really need to get him to stop calling me Master."

The portrait hole swung open, and Ron and Hermione clambered in, followed closely by George and Lee. Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny, before smiling at him, then continuing on to collapse onto one of the sofas. Ron stopped and stared at Harry and Ginny, before giving Harry a lopsided grin, and turning his attention to the plate of food.

"Hey, mate," he said, as he swiped a sandwich. "Um ood Kekre?" Harry laughed and nodded, thinking about how easy it had become to understand Ron while he was eating. Then again, as much as Ron ate, it had probably been a necessity if he ever wanted to understand his friend. Ron shrugged, and wandered off towards Hermione.

"Hey, Potter! I thought I told you to get off of my sister.", George said, as he tried to fix Harry with a glare. He couldn't maintain it, though, and sat down across from Harry, a big grin on his face.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Harry said, grinning at the grimace that crossed George's face at being addressed as 'sir'. "And to be technical, SHE"S on ME. And George," Harry said, turning serious, "I am so sorry about Fred. You know how much he meant to me. How much your whole family means to me."

George perked an eyebrow. "Really ? The whole family? Or just the littlest one?" Harry opened his mouth to reply, but George raised a hand to stop him. "Seriously, Mate, it's not your fault. Ol' Voldy killed Fred, not you. We knew going into it that both of us might not come out alive. That's okay, though, because we were fighting for our brother. We would have done anything for you. I still would." George shook himself, "Anyway, what do think about the name Voldy. Don't let Peeves fool you, because I came up with that, not him. Just in case a question of copyright comes up."

Harry looked like he didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or cry. His brain was frozen around the thought that George thought of him as a brother, despite the fact that he had lost part of himself during the fighting. Finally, Harry was able to choke out "Thanks, Mate. And the names great!"

"Now, then. On to important things. What, exactly, is going on with our ickle Ginnikins?", George said, studying the sleeping form of his sister on top of Harry.

"Honestly, George? I wish I knew. First she kisses me, then she tries to beat me to death. Mind you, I may have deserved that for abandoning her this past year. In my defense, I was trying to save her." He looked down at Ginny and smiled. George coughed, and Harry jerked his head back up. "Sorry. Anyway, the next thing I know, she's collapsed on me. So, here we are."

"You know she loves you, right?" George asked quietly.

"Does she?", Harry looked back down at Ginny. "I know she used to, before I left her. I never stopped loving her, though. I hoped that she might still love me. I dreamed that she did." Harry looked back up at George. The strange look on George's face told him that he had spoken this last, instead of just thinking it, as he had intended. "Damn, I'm tired." Harry thought.

Lee spared him some embarrassment by entering into the conversation. "She does, Harry. Look at what she did to us." Lee held up his arms, as did George, to show that they were covered in scratches.

"Why did she do that?", Harry asked in alarm.

"Well, when ol' Voldy brought you back up to the castle, and said you were dead, she went a little bit mental...", George said.

"A LITTLE?", Lee interrupted.

"We reckon that she wanted to kill him with her bare hands. Lee and I couldn't hold her back on our own. Charlie had to let go of Neville to help us." George continued.

"Yeah, it was either Neville or Ginny, and we picked Ginny." Lee added.

"We're just glad it worked out and Neville didn't get killed because of us. We know what went down between you and Ginny. Katie sent us an owl after that quidditch match and told us how you had gotten together. We were delighted. No better man for our ickle Ginnikins." George smiled.

"You know that Dumbledore gave us a mission. I'll gather the family around soon and tell everybody what happened. Yes, Lee, that includes you." Harry added, when he noticed that Lee wore an expression similar to a puppy that had just been kicked. After all, Harry thought, Lee had risked his life, both in the battle, and during the past year by doing "Potterwatch".

"Why did you leave her?" Lee asked.

Harry sighed."It was the hardest thing that I've ever had to do, but you know that Voldemort had tried to use people close to me for years to try to get to me. I wasn't about to let him knew about Ginny and me. He'd already used her once, and that was just because she was Ron's baby sister. I had way too many bad dreams about what would happen to her if Riddle ever found out about us as a couple. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to her. I just love her too much to let anything happen to her."

Harry was startled when George suddenly leaped to his feet. Then George stunned him completely by leaning over Ginny's sleeping form and giving him a hug. "Thank you." George whispered, "I can never repay you for that. You know that I'd never have been able to survive if I had lost both of them?" It was more of a statement than a question, and Harry nodded back at George.

"Now, the main question of the night is, what happened there?", Lee said, as he pointed to the sofa where Ron and Hermione were sleeping soundly in each other's arms. "George and I owe both Fred and Ginnikins a sack of galleons. They were sure that those two would get together before the end of the war."

"You won't believe me.", Harry laughed.

"Of course we'll believe you!" George said. "You wound us. How could you think that we wouldn't believe you?"

"Ok, OK. Right in the middle of the battle, Ron said something sensitive about the house elves being in danger, and Hermione jumped into his arms and planted one on him. She literally threw herself at him." Harry grinned. He'd never forget the image of Hermione tossing basilisk fangs into the air and leaping into Ron's arms. If ever there was a memory to store in a pensive to review over and over, this was it.

George looked shocked "Ron said something sensitive?"

"RON?" Lee echoed.

They looked at each other for a second, then turned back to Harry. "We don't believe you.", they said together.

"Told you.", said Harry.

"C'mon. Tell us the real story, Harry." Lee said. "You can't be serious. Can you? You mean...Bloody Hell."

"I never thought Hermione had it in her. This must be killing Fred, not being around to take the piss out of them," George laughed.

"Well, we'll just have to make an extra effort in his memory, won't we?" Lee added.

"Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but why are you going to take the mickey out of Ron and not me?" Harry asked. "After all, I am trying to get back together with your little sister."

"Three reasons mate." Lee said, waving the bottle of fire whiskey that he was still clutching.

"One, you're the bloody Chosen One." George said. "Duh."

"Two, Ginny would kill us.", Lee added. "Double duh."

"Three, we're afraid of Ginny.", George continued.

"You're a very brave man to take on that red haired fire breather." Lee said, gesturing at the sleeping Ginny.

"Charlie always did say that if he had a choice between dealing with Horntail or dealing with Ginny in a snit, he'd take the Horntail. At least you had a chance to reason with it." George said. Harry started to laugh, but then realized that, for once, George wasn't joking.

As Harry shook his head in wonder, the portrait hole swung open. Mrs. Weasley bustled in, herding the rest of her family in front of her like a mother hen. She spotted Lee and George with their bottles, and Harry, with her baby sleeping in his lap.

"Lee Jordan! George Weasley! May I ask what you think you are doing? And keeping poor Harry up. I expected better from you!" She said shrilly, before rounding on Harry. "And you. What were you thinking? I don't care if you are the savior of the world, you need to get your rest. When was the last time you slept? Never mind. Get up to that dormitory right now!" she finished.

"But Mrs. Weasley, I don't want to disturb Ginny.", he said, gesturing at the sleeping girl in his lap. "And I can't leave her." Harry ended. He didn't add that he didn't think he had enough energy left to climb those steps now, even if Ginny did move.

"Nonsense.", Mrs. Weasley said, taking charge of the room. "Bill, Charlie, lift your sister up off of Harry and put her on a couch."

Once Harry was able to get up, he went over to his surrogate mother. He had gained so much more respect for her, after seeing the way she had fought for her family last night. Just like his own mother, she had put herself in the line of danger to save her family. She was the only mother that Harry had ever known, and he didn't know what would become of himself, or the rest of the Weasleys, if anything happened to her.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm so sorry about Fred. About everything." Harry looked into her eyes, afraid of what he might find there.

"Harry, don't you dare. DON'T...YOU...DARE!", she said, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Don't you dare blame yourself for Fred. Don't you dare blame yourself for any of this. You were so brave, and I was so proud of you. I am so proud of you. But don't you even think of scaring me again. I thought I had lost two of my sons. I will not be happy if you ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and felt tears running down his cheeks.

"Shh. It's alright now. Don't worry about Ginny. She's safe now, dear. So off to bed with you." With that Molly pulled him into one of her bone crushing hugs. Harry grunted as all of the air left his body. His chest throbbed, and he could swear that he felt something pop. She released him, and turned her attention the rest of her family. Harry stood there, gasping for air through the fire in his chest, and wondering if he should just pass out there.

"Alright there, mate?" George asked, as he slid an arm around Harry to support him. "Mum means well."

"I know.", Harry gasped, as he was finally getting some air back into his lungs. "Thanks. I think I'm OK now."

"Night, Harry." George said, as he let go, and turned to join Lee in watching the sleeping Ron and Hermione.

Harry turned, and started up the stone steps that led to the seventh year dorms. He eased his aching body into the bed that he guessed was supposed to be his. He couldn't remember ever feeling so tired. He squirmed for a few minutes, trying to find a position that was comfortable, then drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later, he woke to the sound of the dormitory door opening. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep. He fumbled groggily for his wand, wondering if he'd be able to defend himself. "Who's there?" he called.

"It's me.", came the sweet voice of his red haired beauty.

"Ginny." he breathed, as he watched her climb into bed beside him.

"You promised that you'd never leave me.", she whispered.

"I know I did, but your Mum didn't give me much choice. I didn't want to duel her, and besides, she had Bill and Charlie to back her up." He said, smiling at her. "I didn't want to, I promise."

"I know. Time to sleep, love." Ginny whispered, as she wrapped her arm around him.

Harry moved towards her, finding a comfortable spot, and wrapping his arms around her. He was soon asleep, happy for the first time in months, with the woman he loved in his arms. Nothing could upset him now, not even the memories of those they had lost. Tomorrow was another day. They could mourn the lost and love the living then. For now, he was going to dream of the very happy future that he saw himself and his sleeping beauty sharing.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: JO owns everything!:)

THE MORNING AFTER

Harry awoke slowly. For the first time in a year, he had slept soundly. He had had the best dream, and was reluctant to wake up and leave the pleasures of the dream world behind. As his awareness returned, he realized that there was a soft, warm presence snuggled against his chest. He opened his eyes slowly, then gave a sigh of relief. He really was in Hogwarts, with his beautiful Ginny sleeping peacefully beside him, all wrapped up in his arms.

He watched her sleep, thinking how much like an angel she looked. He studied her face. It was still covered in grime, and he could trace the tracks of her tears down her cheeks. He knew that he was the cause of so many of those tears, both from her despair when she had been certain that he was lost to her forever, and her joy at his miraculous reappearance, alive and well, during the battle in the Great Hall. Then there were the tears she had cried during the conflict of her emotions during their reunion.

Harry decided that he never wanted to be the reason that another tear of sadness ran down that beautiful face. He turned his attention to the scratches on her face. She had a long, thin scratch down her right cheek, and three short, slightly deeper scratches between the corner of her left eye and her hair line. They looked angry and red, standing in contrast to the pale, freckled skin of her face. He noted, too, that the bruise beneath her left eye was beginning to darken impressively. Still, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he decided right then that this was how he wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of his life.

"Good morning, sleepy head.", he whispered lovingly against her ear, and enjoyed the slight shiver that his breath sent through her body.

"Umm," she said sleepily, stretching her body against his, and sending a thrill through his body. Her brown eyes slowly opened to meet his emerald ones. "That's great morning, Voldy Slayer," she said, as she flashed him a dazziling smile, then leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Voldy Slayer. I do like the sound of that. Especially when you say it." He leaned down to return her kiss to her lips.

"Umm," she groaned softly as their lips parted. "It's a much better name than the Chosen One, don't you think ?" she said breathily, then smiled at him again. "I love this." she sighed, as she stretched again.

"Love what?", Harry asked, suddenly unsure if she was talking about him, simply waking up, or making up names for Ol' Voldy.

"Waking up like this, silly," she giggled as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

Harry fought to suppress a groan. Her simple wiggling against his chest had sent a hot wave of agony through his body. He knew that he was going to have to have his injuries treated soon, but not now. Ginny was here, and close, and he would be damned before he let her know that she was causing him any discomfort or pain. Mastering his pain, he wrapped his arms protectively around her, and whispered, "Me too, Gin. Me too."

"I wanna do this forever. I never want to wake up without you.", Ginny responded.

"We can, Gin." Harry told her. "I meant what I said. I will never leave you again. I promise."

"I love you too, Harry." Ginny said into his chest, then looked up at him with a pout. "But it's time to get up now. I'm hungry ."

Harry laughed. "May I ask, is there ever a time when a Weasley isn't hungry?" Ginny stuck her tongue out at him, then bounced out of bed. Harry followed her, although he moved a little more gingerly. They spent a few minutes making sure they were decent. Harry gave Ginny an appraising look, then used his wand to remove the dirt and grime from her.

Ginny returned the favor, but discovered that the blood stains on Harry's shirt were too stubborn for cleaning with a quick spell. She glared at his shirt, clearly offended by its failure to bend to her will, then grumbled something about it at least not being fresh blood, and gave up. Deciding that they were about as presentable as they were going to get quickly, the couple headed down to the common room. As they descended the stairs, they peeked into the other dormitories to find that there was twice the usual amount of beds in each.

"I wonder why no one else came up to the dorm that we were in ?" Harry pondered aloud.

"If I remember correctly, it was Kreacher," Ginny answered. "He about scared me to death. I had come up the stairs looking for you, when he suddenly appeared in front of me. _'No one is to disturb Master Harry'" _Ginny's voice dropped into a fair imitation of Kreacher's. "But he was very apologetic when he realized who I was. '_Kreacher is very sorry, Mistress Ginevra. Kreacher was only trying to help his Master sleep. Kreacher wasn't knowing that his Mistress was coming too. Kreacher thought his Mistress was asleep in the common room. Mistress forgive poor Kreacher ?' " _Ginny dropped her imitation of Kreacher, and continued her tale.

"I told him that I forgave him, of course, but it was really weird. When did Kreacher become so nice, and when did he start calling me his Mistress ? And how does he know my name's Ginevra ? Nobody calls me that, except Percy. Well, and Mum when she's mad at me."

"Well, Ron, Hermione and I won him over last summer, so he's been nice since then. Calling you Mistress, well, that happened when we got to the common room. When was it last night? This morning? I've sort of lost track of the time. Anyway, as for calling you Ginevra, I honestly have no idea," Harry told her.

The pair entered the common room quietly, and looked around. Ron and Hermione were still asleep, snuggled together in their couch. Lee and George were asleep on the other couch, each still clutching his now empty bottle of fire whiskey. Charlie was snoring in the chair that Harry had left, and there were about fifty other people sleeping on conjured mattresses around the room.

"Wow. I've never seen it this full," Ginny breathed. They eased their way through the sleeping bodies to the portrait hole. With a last look back at the peacefulness of their friends and family, they slipped out of the portrait hole.

They made their way down to the Great Hall in silence, taking in the mass destruction to their beloved castle with wide eyes. Harry hadn't realized the extent of the damage during his last trip through the halls, given that his attention had been focused on Ginny. Ginny, of course, had been asleep during that trip, so this was her first real view of the damage, too. Harry reached for Ginny's hand, grasping it for comfort as he surveyed the destruction to what had been his first real home.

Harry was shocked. He had almost willed himself to forget that a battle had taken place here, instead wrapping himself inside the protective bubble that was Ginny's love. There, everything was safe and perfect, and he had allowed himself to forget about the pain that existed outside of his world with her. Now, it had all come crashing back in on him. He found that he couldn't look at the damage.

Everything looked so much worse in the light of day. Instead, he focused his eyes on the floor and trusted in Ginny to guide him. She seemed to instinctively know that he wasn't strong enough yet to see the rest of the damage to the castle. She knew him so well that she understood that, being Harry, he would immediately blame himself for all of the damage, believing that since Riddle had returned to Hogwarts to find him, that all the resulting damage was his fault.

The couple entered the Great Hall. Parents, teachers, students, and friends were scattered around the four house tables; eating, talking, mourning the loss of loved ones, or simply enjoying the start of a day that free of the fear of Voldemort. Ginny searched the assembled throng for her parents, but was unable to find either one. She did spot Bill and Fleur, sitting with the newly appointed Headmistress McGonagall, and the equally newly appointed Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. She led Harry over to them.

"Where's Mum ?", she asked Bill.

"The last I saw of her, she was looking for you." Bill replied, trying to hide his grin.

"Should I ask where you've been that our beloved Mother couldn't find you ?" He stared at Ginny's face, as she started to blush. He noticed that Harry was blushing, too, although he was studiously trying to avoid Bill's eyes.

Bill then pointedly dropped his eyes from Ginny's face to her hand, which was still tightly clasped in Harry's. "Or maybe I shouldn't." he finished.

Ginny's face was crimson. She noted that Bill couldn't hide his grin anymore, and that Fleur and Kingsley had never even bothered to try. Only McGonagall seemed to be able to maintain a proper expression, and Ginny was pretty sure that even the corners of her mouth were upturned with the hint of a smile. She saw Bill raise his eyebrows in Harry's direction, and she turned to Harry for support, only to find him staring pointedly at the magical ceiling, and mumbling something about it still working, and allowing all this sunlight in just to mock their losses.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and tried to suppress her own grin. She could feel the sense of terror building in Harry, as he feared what Bill's reaction would be to their relationship. She knew Bill would approve of them, but decided to let Harry stew a little bit. Noticing Luna nearby, Ginny stuck her tongue out at Bill, let go of Harry's hand, and stepped over to engage Luna in conversation.

Harry was stunned to suddenly find himself alone in facing Bill. He was sure that his face was now an appropriate shade of Weasley red, and couldn't decide whether he should look Bill in the eyes, or just wait for the death threats that were sure to come as a result of his having slept in the same room as Bill's baby sister. He hoped that Bill wouldn't cause him too much bodily harm while under Fleur's watch.

At least, he hoped that Fleur would keep Bill's more destructive urges in check. He wasn't so sure that her control would apply to the rest of the Weasley men. He couldn't help but wonder what the rest of the family would do to him if, or more likely when, they found out that he had shared a bed with their little sister.

"Harry, why don't you come join us. " Bill smiled, as he gestured to a seat between Kingsley and himself. Harry approached the two older men cautiously. He still wasn't sure what was going through Bill's mind, so he tried to slip into a seat on the other side of Kingsley, just to be on the safe side. Kingsley, managing to conceal his grin this time, slid down on the bench, so that Harry's only option was to sit between him and Bill. Harry pondered his options for second, then decided that he had none. He gulped, and tried to nonchalantly ease himself onto the bench. As he settled, he failed to notice the grin that Bill and Kingsley exchanged behind his back.

"That was quite a beating you took last night," Kingsley laughed, as he nodded towards Ginny.

Bill made a quick check to be sure that Ginny was still engaged in her animated conversation with Luna, then laughed, "Yes, I can just see the Daily Prophet headline now: **'CHOSEN ONE BEATEN TO DEATH BY SIXTEEN YEAR OLD WEASLEY BRAT.'** What that wouldn't do for the old family honor."

"I did deserve it," Harry mumbled. He refused to make eye contact with Bill, silently praying that Bill wouldn't question him about his relationship with the youngest Weasley. Instead, he found his eyes straying to Ginny, who was clearly in the midst of her Kreacher impersonation for Luna. He smiled at her antics, watching her over Fleur's shoulder, who was directly across the table from him. The smile froze on his face, as Bill draped an arm around his shoulders.

Fleur tried to hide her smile, as Harry's wide, panic stricken eyes locked with hers. He was clearly terrified of what Bill might think of his relationship with Ginny. She also noticed the quick grimace of pain that had flashed across Harry's face, as Bill's arm rested more heavily on him.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry thought. "I'm dead." Even in his terror, he noticed Fleur giving him an appraising look, as if she was counting up the number of cuts, tears, burns, and blood stains in his t-shirt. "Give it a few more minutes, and you'll have some new ones to count," he thought.

"Harry James Potter, " Bill said in his sternest voice. "Don't think I haven't noticed how you look at my baby sister. Don't think I didn't notice you trying to hold her hand. Don't think that I don't know where the two of you spent last night. She's my little sister, Potter. She's the pride and joy of my family. And if you ever, EVER think of doing something like that with her again, I want you to know exactly what will happen to you, what I personally will do to you. I'll give you my permission, for whatever that's worth, to be with her and love her for the rest of your life."

"I'm sorry, Bill. I know she's your baby sister, but I...." Harry paused, as his brains caught up with his ears. "Wait. You'll give me your what ?"

Bill and Kingsley roared with laughter. Even Fleur stopped trying to count Harry's possible injuries, as she dissolved in giggles. Ginny, in the midst of her conversation, heard the uproar, and turned to give the group a puzzled look. She noticed Bill's arm around Harry's shoulders, and could feel Harry's panic and confusion. She quickly excused herself from Luna, and headed for the table.

"Look," Bill said. "I know how you feel about Ginny. I saw how you dealt with her last night, and I've watched how you look at her. It's the same way that I've seen Dad look at Mum, and it's the same way that I look at Fleur. I know that you're head over heels for her, and I know that she feels the same way about you. I'm not especially happy that my little sister has had to grow up so fast, but I know that she has grown up. I'm just glad that she has fallen for some one as good and decent as you.

I know that you've been worried about how I would react about your love for her. I just wanted you to know that I'm OK with it. Just take care of her and love. If you ever hurt her, I won't have to kill you, because she'll do it herself. But I know that that won't happen. You love her too much for that. You're a good man, little brother, and I wouldn't have my Gin Gin with anybody else."

Harry stared at Bill for a moment, his brain frozen. He was stunned at how much Bill was aware of his and Ginny's relationship. He couldn't believe that Bill was actually giving them his blessing, and that Bill had actually called him 'little brother'. "I...I... just don't know quite what to say.", he finally managed to get out.

"I do," Ginny said quietly, having finally arrived at the table. She threw her arms around Bill. "Thank you for approving, and thank you for putting Harry's mind at ease. I love you." She pulled back from Bill, her eyes moist, and reached for Harry's hand.

"I know, Gin Gin.", Bill said, as he reached out and ruffled her hair with his hand. "You've found a good man. Don't let him get away."

"I won't." Ginny said, as she looked up at Harry. "I promise," she said, as much to Harry as to Bill.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY."

Everyone jumped as Molly came storming in behind them. "Crud monkey." Ginny groaned, as she turned to face her mother. Still holding on to Harry's hand, she tried to smile as sweetly as possible. "Yes, Mum ?"

"Don't you 'yes, Mum', me, young lady." Molly glared at her daughter. "Where on Earth have you been ? I woke up and you were gone ! I was so worried about you. I didn't know if maybe a Death Eater had snuck back in, or what. I looked everywhere for you. Where have you been ?!?"

"Mum. I'm fine." Ginny said quietly. "I'm sorry that I've worried you, but I was with Harry." She looked up at him with a smile.

"You see, Mollee. I told you earlier that zere was no need to werry. Geeny was perfectly fine wiz 'Arry." Fleur interjected quietly, trying to calm her mother-in-law.

Molly looked for a moment as if she was going to explode again, but then a deep sigh of relief shook her body, and she relaxed. Ginny let out her breath in relief. This was a mistake, as she suddenly found herself pulled into one of her mother's hugs. Keeping air in your lungs during one of Molly's hugs was always a difficult task, and Ginny had started with very little to begin with.

Ginny gasped for air, her face turning red.

"Oh, Ginny, I was so worried about you. I was afraid that something had happened." Molly went on, oblivious to her daughter's discomfort.

Harry quickly stepped forward to try to rescue his girlfriend. " I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. It's my fault. I should have thought to tell you that she was with me." His words had the desired effect, as Molly released Ginny. Bill caught Ginny as she slumped back, franticly trying to reacquaint her lungs with the concept of breathing again.

Molly turned towards Harry. She looked at her 'adopted' son proudly. "Thank you," she whispered to him. "You've saved us all. Again. And I don't know how, but you've made my baby girl happy again. Thank you so much."

And before he could move, Harry had been pulled into a bone crushing hug. Harry thought his chest was going to burst into flames, it hurt so bad. He was certain that something had actually cracked in his chest this time. Ginny, Bill and Fleur all reacted in panic, as Harry visibly paled in Molly's embrace, and a grimace of agony contorted his face.

"Mollee !", Fleur called.

"Mom !." Bill roared, as he reached to try to pull Harry from Molly's embrace.

"MUM !", Ginny screamed. "LET GO! YOU'RE HURTING HIM !" Ginny was pulling on her mother's arms, trying to wedge herself in between her mother and Harry.

Molly released her embrace in surprise. Harry collapsed against Bill, gasping for air, and wrapping his arms around his chest, as if trying to hold his body together. Ginny was instantly there to help support him. "Harry, are you ok?" she pleaded. "Please be ok."

"M'alright." Harry gasped. "Just couldn't breathe there for a second." He tried to take a deep breath, and quickly decided that shallow ones were a much less painful alternative. He slowly tried to stand up. "I'm ok, now."

He looked up to find himself staring straight into Fleur's eyes. She had stepped in front of Molly, and was now gazing at him intently. She watched him struggling to breath, then pointedly dropped her eyes to his damaged and blood stained clothing.

" 'Arry, 'ave you seen Madame Pomfrey yet ? Or any 'ealer, for zat matter ?" Fleur asked quietly, staring intently into his eyes.

"Er, uh, no, actually." Harry admitted, trying to look anywhere but at Fleur. He dreaded what he was pretty sure was coming next.

" Take off your shirt, 'Arry," Fleur sighed, as she pulled out her medi-witch bag. She was tired from all the injuries that she had already treated, but Harry was clearly in need of medical treatment now, and she was not willing to pass the task along to someone else. After all, Harry was family.

"I'm fine, really. I'm not in any pain," Harry lied. The truth was that he ached all over, and that his chest was killing him. It had hurt after the battle, and had been getting progressively worse since. He had been meaning to see a healer, but hadn't wanted to let Ginny know that he was hurt. He had to admit, though, that the last hug from Mrs. Weasley had pretty much done him in.

" 'Arry Potter, take off your shirt right now, so zat I can 'eal your wounds." Fleur spoke quietly, but Harry could see a dangerous fire starting to build in her eyes. He was trying to gage his chances, when he heard McGonagall stand up behind him.

"Potter ! How dare you not go to Poppy last night to be healed ! How dare you ! Take your shirt off this instant, so that Miss Delacour...wait, it's Mrs. Weasley now, isn't it. Sorry, I...", Professor McGonagall ranted. She paused, and seemed to gather her thoughts again. "It doesn't matter. Just let her heal you, Potter, or so help me, I'll take away 300 house points AND put you in detention for a month !" McGonagall finished with a huff, and then glared at him.

Harry considered telling her that there were no points to be taken, as the hourglasses had been smashed, and that she couldn't put him in detention because he hadn't been a student for the past year. Then again, he figured that if anyone could find a way around these issues, it would be Professor McGonagall. Suddenly, there was an eruption from behind Fleur.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Do it this instant !" It seemed that Molly Weasley had found her voice again. " How could I not have realized that you hadn't been taken care of ! I've just had so much on my mind with Fred. How could I have forgotten that you were hurt, too ?" She rambled on for a few minutes, then started to cry.

He felt a gentle, but definite increase of the pressure on his hand. He warily looked down at Ginny, to find her giving him a meaningful look. "Now, Harry," was all she said.

"It's a wise man who knows when to surrender with dignity.", he heard Kingsley's deep rumble behind him.

"Might as well get it over with, little brother," Bill encouraged from beside him.

Harry started to take a deep sigh, but stopped quickly when his chest throbbed. He was beaten, and he knew it for several reasons. One, he had never been able to deal with crying women. Secondly, he had never been able to say an outright 'no' to McGonagall. Thirdly, he remembered the angry Veela at the World Quidditch match, and he knew that he never wanted to see Fleur like that. Next, he really didn't want to make the feisty little red-head beside him angry.

Finally, he really did hurt. As a result, he decided that he might as well let Fleur do it. After all, Madame Pomfrey would probably decide that he needed to be confined to the hospital wing for the next year.

Harry gingerly pulled his shirt off over his head. He was afraid to look down, especially after the reactions he received. Fleur gasped, her eyes wide with shock. Mrs. Weasley stopped crying, with a whispered "Oh my." Based on McGonagall's shocked gasp, he guessed that the back view wasn't much better than the front.

"Merlin !", he heard Kingsley rumble.

"How on earth did you carry Ginny all the way to Gryffindor Tower ?" Bill said in awed wonder.

He dared a glance at Ginny. Her eyes were wide with horror. "Oh, Harry," she whimpered when her eyes met his. "Why didn't you say something ? I thought you had already seen a healer !"

Harry didn't answer her. Instead, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze to steel himself, then looked down at his chest and arms. He was surprised to see how scrawny he had become due to the lack of food over the past year. There was an angry red scar just below his throat from where the locket had tried to kill him. He counted three burns on his right arm, two more on his left, and at least four that he could see on his chest and stomach.

These had to be injuries that he had gotten during the Gringott's robbery. His right bicep had a large, purple bruise on it, and there was long scratch running down his right forearm, parallel to the scar that Pettigrew had given him in the graveyard three years before. There was a dark bruise on his left shoulder, and his left wrist and the back of his hand were swollen.

He saw the angry outline of a heart over where his real heart was, and guessed that it must be where the killing curse had stuck him. He thought, "Well, at least this time it isn't in a place where it will show." He had several long scratches across his stomach, and it looked like he had a broken rib on his left side, as there was a discolored bulge along that side. He guessed that it had been injured while Riddle had been playing with his supposedly dead body, but that it probably hadn't broken until that last hug from Mrs. Weasley. "Not that I'll ever tell her that," he thought. The last of his injuries that he could see were about a dozen small bruises on his upper chest. He was pretty sure where those had come from, as they appeared to be just about the size of Ginny's little fists.

Harry looked up at Fleur and Mrs. Weasley, then down at Ginny, and shuddered to find that they were all still looking at him in stunned silence. He heard McGonagall's quiet curses from behind him, and imagined that his back probably looked just as bad as his front.

"Potter, how could you have slept like this ?", the head mistress finally asked. Her tone indicated just how appalled she was at seeing the damage on Harry's body.

"Exhaustion, I guess." Harry said quietly. "And the proximity of a certain little red head," he added in his mind. He didn't believe that it was wise for him to share that reason, or at least not just at the moment. He sought out Ginny's eyes, and smiled at her, trying to convey that reason to her, at least. Ginny's eyes were still wide in her shock, and her growing sense of horror. She let go of his hand and stepped in front of him, then placed her hands on the Ginny-sized bruises.

"I did this, didn't I," she said in a barely audible voice, a look of disgust on her face.

"It's ok, Gin," Harry said softly to her. He winced slightly as her wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her against his bare chest.

Ginny's finger traced the outline of the new scar over his heart. She lifted her eyes to meet Harry's. "He did it, didn't he ? He really killed you ?", She asked.

"Yes," Harry answered simply. "But he's gone now, Gin. He can't hurt us anymore."

**MOLLY'S POV**

I can't believe it. I look at poor Harry's chest and arms, and I simply can't believe it. How can he still be alive, let alone walking and talking? I've considered him my seventh son every since Ron and the twins rescued him in that ridiculous car of Arthur's. I know I'm upset over Fred's death, but I can't believe that I missed how badly hurt Harry was. How close I came to losing my seventh son, too. I guess I looked at his face, and not seeing any injuries there, I just assumed that he was OK. It dawns on me know that Volde...He made sure Harry's face was perfect. He believed that he had killed Harry, and he wanted to be sure that we would recognize his body.

Wait,,, Did I just hear Ginny say that she inflicted some of these injuries on Harry ?Yes, she must have. She's just stepped in front of him, and place her hands against some of the bruises on his chest. I can see that her hands fit the bruises perfectly.

Why on earth would my daughter be beating on poor Harry ? What could he possibly have done to deserve it ?

I watch as Harry wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his chest. Despite the pain it is apparently causing him, he'd rather comfort her than protect himself. It seems to me that he'd be in too much pain to.....

I'm an idiot! How did I not realize she loves him. She loves him and he left her for a whole year. That's why there are Ginny-sized bruises on his chest.

I'd heard that there had been some kind of scene between them in the Great Hall last night, but I had missed it. I had been off lingering over Fred's body, consumed with my grief. They told me that Ginny had finally collapsed in exhaustion, and that Harry had left, carrying her off to Gryffindor Tower. I gathered the rest of my family, and herded them off to follow.

Then there was that strange scene with Kreacher. He popped in front of us, and told us "That his Master said to tell the Weasleys that Master and Mistress were fine, and that Mistress was sleeping." Ron and George immediately wanted to know if Ginny had killed Harry yet. Kreacher seemed offended. "Master is fine ! As is Kreacher's M..." and then he was gone with a crack. Ron and George, followed by Hermione and Lee, immediately took off running for the tower. I didn't know what to think. I was shocked that Kreacher was suddenly being civil, and stunned that something that he had said had concerned my two boys enough to suddenly send them off running. Then we got to the tower ourselves, and I never thought to wonder why Ginny was sleeping on Harry, or why he was so concerned about not leaving her. All I could see was how tired he was, and that he needed to get to bed.

I see that Fleur had recovered from her shock at Harry's injuries, and has started to help him. I'm reminded that up until a year ago, I didn't like Fleur. I didn't think that she was good enough for my Bill. Then I watched her care for him when he was injured, and I realized how much she truly loved him. Now, she's my other daughter, and I can't imagine life in this family without her. I see Ginny stir, and suddenly she is doing anything that she can to help Fleur. Fleur was so gentle with Bill's injuries, and I can see Ginny taking the same care with Harry's. Every few seconds she stops and looks up lovingly at the man before her.

There's no doubt. My little girl has it bad for my other son. Lilly's Harry, we've called him.

The Chosen One. Some have even taken to whispering his name as The Phoenix. Given his sudden, miraculous appearance during the middle of the battle, his seeming sudden return to life, I can't say that I blame them. I'm a little in awe of him, too. I turn my attention to watch Harry, and it's suddenly no trouble to see that he has it bad for her also. Those deep green eyes of his watch her every move, following her wherever she goes. Clearly, he adores her.

And suddenly, all the pieces come together for me. They must have gotten together shortly before Dumbledore's death. Ginny's letters home at that time were the happiest she had ever written. But when Ginny came home, she stayed locked up in her room. This was unusual behavior for her, but I assumed that it was due to Dumbledore's death. Now, I realize that I was wrong. It must have been because of Harry. My guess would be that he broke things off with her, already planning to go off and do whatever he's been doing for the past year. I do remember that her eyes would light up whenever his name was mentioned. And then there was the night of his arrival. Ginny was an absolute wreck. I assumed that she was scared about the rest of the family being in mortal peril, but I guess now that, while she was scared for everybody else, she was terrified for Harry.

I can't believe that I missed the signs. I remember now that during the week before the wedding that the Trio didn't spend any time with Ginny. Ginny had never liked being left out before, but instead of having a typical Ginny snit, she instead spent almost all of her time in her room, and every time I saw her, she appeared on the verge of tears. When Arthur and I finally told her that it was no longer safe for her to go back to school, she practically howled. "But what if they come back ? I've got to be there. He'll need me." She pleaded with us, begged us even, but we were determined to keep our little girl safe, and so we didn't listen. After that, there were times that I would catch her at Muriel's, clutching a picture of the Trio, and crying. She even seemed to spend all of her time wearing a jumper that I could have sworn that I made for Harry. Even before the battle, Ginny backed down from an argument with me when I wanted her to stay safe. I remember now that she didn't back down until Harry told her that he wanted her to stay safe.

I'm so disgusted with myself. I've always prided myself on knowing everything about my children. I knew from Ron's letters in his first year that he was in love with Hermione, and as soon as I met her, I knew that she felt the same way about him. It's taken them years to realize it, but I knew right then that they were meant to be together. How could I have been so blind to the pain that my little girl was in ? Was I that caught up in first the wedding, and then the war ? The signs of her distress seem so obvious now, and yet, somehow, I missed every single one of them. My Ginny has never been one to cry, yet she had tears in her eyes everyday during her summer break from school. And I never noticed.

Ginny's never been one to be left behind, she's always had to be in the thick of whatever was going on, and suddenly she spends three months in room alone, and I don't even notice. She cries over that picture at Muriel's. I notice it, but I never once thought to go talk to her about how she was. I didn't even notice when she slipped up. I remember her clearly saying "He'll need me," when we told her she couldn't go back to school, and it didn't even dawn on me to ask who it was that would need her. No wonder she spent all of her time in Harry's jumper. I didn't seem to care enough to talk to her, and that had to be the only thing that she could do in order to feel close to Harry.

Merlin, but I've been a complete idiot. My Ginny never backs down from a fight, and yet she did, without even a word of protest, when Harry asked her to. I remember the look in her eyes now, and it may haunt me forever that I didn't notice it then. That look spoke of her fierce devotion to Harry, and how she wanted to do nothing more but to fight at his side, and her devastation that all he wanted to do was keep her safe. She was so hurt, but all I could do was be thankful that she was staying out of harm's way. Some mother I am. Me, Molly Weasley, the great mother hen, and I completely failed my little girl when she needed me the most.

It didn't even dawn on me this morning. I went up the stairs to check on Harry, but Kreacher stopped me. "Kreacher's Master and Mistress are sleeping, and are to be left alone." I didn't think anything about it, and went back downstairs to check on the rest of my family. I noticed that Ginny was missing, but I assumed that she was with Harry, Ron and Hermione. So off I set for the Great Hall to join them for breakfast. This despite the fact that I had just been told by Kreacher that Harry was sleeping, and that I had just seen Ron and Hermione wrapped up in each other's arms, still asleep in that sofa in the common room. When I got to the Great Hall and found that she wasn't there, I went a little mental and set off to hunt for her.

Fine. So I'm an idiot. I vow to never be that stupid again. I do wonder what Kreacher meant about 'his Master and Mistress'. Harry and Ginny aren't even engaged, let alone married. So how can Ginny be Kreacher's Mistress ? Wait. I think I remember something about how house elves are able to tell their master's soul mates. But that means, if Ginny is Kreacher's mistress, that she is Harry's soul mate.

I look back at them. Fleur and Ginny have gotten Harry to sit down so that they can work on his legs. They seem to be cut up and burned about as bad as his chest and arms were. They finally finish, and Ginny grabs Harry's hand to help him up. Instead, Harry pulls her down onto his lap. Ginny giggles his name as she lands on her perch.

I see Harry turn to Fleur. "Fleur, thank you for everything," I hear him say. "I know that you are tired, but could you take a few minutes and heal Ginny, too ?"

Fleur just smiles at him, and turns her attention to Ginny. In a few moments, she's healed the cuts and scratches on Ginny's face, and even taken care of her black eye. "Is that everything ?" Fleur asks Ginny.

"Yes," Ginny replies, and starts to get up.

Harry holds her in place. "No, it's not," he says. "She's been favoring her right leg. I think that she's hurt her hip."

Fleur looks at Ginny, who slowly nods. I watch Fleur gently probe Ginny's hip, then Ginny winces and lets out a yelp of pain. Fleur works for a few more minutes, then probes the hip again.

This time, there is no indication of pain from Ginny, and she smiles and nods at Fleur. Fleur gets up and goes over to Bill, where she collapses tiredly into his lap. Ginny starts to get up, and Harry lets her this time. I hadn't even known that Ginny was hurt. Harry did, though, and he took care of my little girl again. I watch as Ginny takes his hands, and pulls Harry to his feet. He whispers something into her ear. She blushes slightly, but nods her head in agreement. She looks up at him with so much love that it makes my heart flutter. She takes his hand, and they start to walk out of the Great Hall.

I watch them go, and I'm so proud I'm ready to burst. For years, I've told people that I have nine children; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry. The last two don't have the red hair of the family, but Hermione is the smartest witch of her age and deeply in love with my youngest son. Then there's Harry; kind, gentle, brave Harry, the saviour of the wizarding world, and the man of my daughter's dreams. I remember the first time that I told Ginny the story of 'the boy who lived'. She was all of four years old, and looked up at me with those bright eyes of hers, and declared, "Mummy, I'm going to marry Harry Potter, so you can be his Mummy too." I smiled at her, and told her she could do whatever she wanted to.

Now, it looks like she may actually have done it. I have become Harry Potter's Mummy, and she's walking out of the Great Hall, hand in hand, with the man of her dreams. It's clear that they only have eyes for each other. After a year apart, a year of fear, of tears, of heartache and danger, they've been reunited, more in love than ever. It's amazing how far they've come. Harry has finally let someone love him besides Ron and Hermione. And Ginny has become more confident of herself. She's no longer the little girl who put her elbows into the butter dish whenever Harry is near.

I'm so lucky. Yes, I lost one son to this war, and I will miss until I die. But because of the bravery of my 'adopted' son, that is all I've lost. I've gained Fleur as a daughter, and it looks like I'm coming closer to having Harry and Hermione officially as parts of the family. I don't think I've ever been more blessed in my life.

"They are an extraordinary couple. To be able to have lived this past year apart, and to have come through this war with their love still so strong." Minerva comments, as she walks up beside me, and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Oui," Fleur says, as she walks up on my other side and slips her hand into mine. "Do you see 'ow much 'Arry loves 'er ?" Geeny is a lucky girl to 'ave found someone zat loves 'er as much as Bill loves moi."

Bill comes up and puts his arm around Fleur. Kingsley moves up behind us, so tall that he can see over our heads. And together, we watch the happy couple disappear from sight.

**Authors note:hope you've enjoyed this chapter, ****please**** leave reviews! it only takes a minute and they are really helpful and help me write faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer I own nothing everything belongs to the beautiful JK._

_Edited 12-2-09_

**BONDS OF LIFE**

Ginny leaned contentedly against Harry as they left the Great Hall. She wanted to return and get something to eat, but Harry told her that he had a better idea. So, they walked along, hand in hand, and Ginny reveled in his nearness, his warmth, in just the simple act of having him take her hand and hold it. It was such a simple gesture from her boyfriend, but it was one that brought her such comfort. She remembered the night that Harry had been rescued from the Dursley's, how all of the unsaid words between them went into the one simple gesture of him holding her hand. She had so desperately longed for that feeling this past year. Now, this simple gesture let her hope again.

They walked together quietly, just enjoying each other's presence. As they neared the lake, Harry suggested that they sit together under a tree. Ginny smiled to see that it was 'their' tree, and let Harry pull her down beside him. She loved calling it 'their' tree, because it was here that they had sat nearly a year ago, right after their first kiss. It was here that she had retold him the story of the match, and here that they had then kissed some more. During the days before Dumbledore's death, they had returned here as often as possible, to talk, to snuggle, and of course, to kiss.

"Alright, Potter," Ginny said, as she pulled back to look at him. "You took me away from the Great Hall BEFORE I had a chance to eat. You should know by now that you don't do that to a Weasley without a very good reason. So, what's the plan?"

"Kreacher," Harry said, and Ginny jumped as the elf appeared with a CRACK."Would you please bring us a picnic breakfast, and something to drink?"

"Of course," the old elf intoned. "Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Potter."

With another CRACK, he was gone.

"Are you sure that's Kreacher ?", Ginny asked. She stared at the spot where the elf had appeared and vanished. "And how soon do you think he'll be back with the food?"

Harry laughed. He quickly told her about how Regulus Black sacrificed himself for Kreacher and had asked him to destroy Riddle's locket. He explained about how much friendlier Kreacher had become after being given the old locket, and Ginny had howled with laughter as Harry told her of the interrogation of Mundungus Fletcher. She was holding her sides, complaining that she thought she had pulled something laughing, when Kreacher reappeared with his usual CRACK, making her jump again.

She turned and eyed Kreacher, who was standing there holding a picnic basket and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. He quickly sat the basket down, pulled out a blanket, and spread it on the ground. Ginny's eyes widened in delight at the array of food that the elf quickly spread out for them.

"Will Kreacher's Master and Mistress require anything else?" he asked.

"No thank you, Kreacher. This is perfect," Harry said.

"Thank you, Kreacher, "Ginny said. "Thank you for everything."

"Kreacher is proud to serve. The other house elves are jealous of Kreacher because Kreacher's brave Master and Mistress" he said, as he bowed to them.

"Why do you call me your Mistress?" Ginny asked.

"Because," the elf said, "you is.", and then he was gone.

Ginny looked at Harry, who shrugged. "Hermione's the elf expert. Ask her."

Ginny still sat, looking puzzled, until Harry laughed. "I never thought that I would have to point out to a Weasley that there is food sitting right in front of them."

"Hey I'm not that bad really." Ginny stuck her tongue out at him, but quickly turned her attention to the feast before them. For the next half hour, they sat and ate, wondering if they could get Kreacher a job as an interrogator for the Ministry, and laughing about Bill's blindsiding of Harry with his knowledge of their relationship. Finally, feeling full, content, and rested, Harry leaned back against the trunk of 'their' tree, and Ginny snuggled into his arms. They sat that way for several minutes, just simply enjoying being alive and together.

"Ginny," Harry finally said, pulling her from her thoughts. He stared down into her eyes. "Gin, I want to tell you everything. I don't want there to ever be any more secrets between us. So, I'll tell you everything, but I want you to tell me about everything that has happened to you in the past year, too."

"That's what I want too," Ginny replied, grasping his hands. "But first, why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

"Well, we were both exhausted when we met in the Great Hall. You collapsed, and I had to get you to safe place for you to rest, so there really wasn't a chance. Your mother sent me to bed then, and made me leave you. Somehow, it just didn't seem like the right time when you came upto be with me. I think we both went back to sleep almost immediately. I do know that I then had the best night's sleep that I had had in over a year. When we woke up, just being with you, and then seeing the destruction to the castle, just made my injuries seem unimportant. Besides, Gin, I really didn't want to show you how scared up I am," Harry sighed.

"You show me yours, and I'll show you mine," Ginny said.

"What !?!" Harry said, getting angry. "**Who hurt you!?**"

For the next three hours, the couple laughed, cried, and just held each other, as they listened to each other's tales from the past year. Harry was so angry he nearly exploded when Ginny told him of the torture detentions she had been given by the Carrows. When she actually showed him some of the scars that they had inflicted on her, the explosive outburst of magic from him actually shattered the last unbroken window in the nearby herbology greenhouses. The unexpected shattering glass had startled Ginny, and, in her momentary panic, she looked into Harry's eyes. The fire that she saw burning there scared her far more than the breaking glass had. She hadn't realized how powerful Harry had gotten.

She reached out with her hand and touched Harry's cheek, drawing him back to her. "I'm not ashamed of my scars, Love. I'm actually rather proud of them. They show that my allegiance in this war was to the power of good, and that my devotion was to the man I love," she said quietly.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her tightly against him. Gently rocking her small body as he held her, he said, "I promise that every Death Eater who hurt you, or who even dared to lay a hand on you, will pay. I don't care if I have to hunt them with you, or with your brothers, or even alone, but I will hunt them, and they will pay."

"Shh," Ginny said. "It's not important now. All I want is to be with you."

"But I left you so that you'd be safe, to protect you. And I failed. You were hurt

anyway, and I hate the thought that you were hurt because of me. If I'm the bloody Chosen One, why couldn't I protect the one I love?" Harry sounded as if he was on the verge of tears now. His Ginny had been hurt, and now bore the scars of his failure.

"Harry, listen to me," she said, placing a hand on his cheeks, and holding his head so that he had to look into her eyes. "In war, people die, others get hurt. Not even you can change that rule. I'm here. I'm alive, and we're together. So I have some scars. Do you love me any less because of them ?"

"You know that I don't." Harry whispered.

"Then they don't matter. Come on now, tell me the rest of your story," she encouraged him, as she smiled up at him.

Harry took a deep breath. "OK," he said. With that, he launched back into his tale. Ginny listened with growing horror, and she cried almost continually from the retelling of Snape's memories through Harry's death. She did stop long enough to slap him when he told her that he hadn't stopped to say 'Goodbye' to her because he knew he was going to die, and that he had hoped that she would be happy. Her tears resumed, however, when he told her how his only thought before he died had been of her. Now it was Ginny's turn to wrap her arms around him. She had never loved him more than in that moment.

"When Voldemort brought your body up to the castle, had it dumped on the ground, and proclaimed that you were dead, it was like a part of me died. I had no hope left, except to join you. That's why I went after Bellatrix. If she had killed me, fine, then I would be with you. If I killed her, Voldemort would have been next on my list. Without you, I had no reason to go on living," Ginny said.

"Well, I'm glad **that** didn't work out for you," Harry grinned.

"Yeah, me too. Otherwise, I would have had to come back to kill you" Ginny said, as she flashed him a cheeky smile.

They sat quietly after that, holding each other, and enjoying the beauty of the day, the peacefulness under 'their' tree, and the pleasure of just being close to each other. Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"Well, Beautiful, we have the rest of our lives to do what we want. So, what do you want to do right now ?"

"You'll laugh," Ginny told him.

"Me ? Laugh at you? My lady, you wound me," Harry said, pretending to have just taken a blow to the heart.

"I'm hungry again," Ginny pouted. She could see the smile beginning on his face. "See ! I told you you'd laugh at me."

"Grinning is not laughing," Harry pointed out.

"Same thing," Ginny argued.

"Is not."

"Is too." By now, both of them were laughing. Ginny thought, "I love making him laugh. It's one of the things that I've missed the most."

"Fine, fine. You win," Harry chuckled. "We go eat. Again!. But we have to make one stop along the way," he said, as he pulled the Elder Wand out of his pocket.

Ginny saw the smile disappear from his face as he considered the prospect of breaking into his mentor's tomb.

"Again ?" she asked. She placed one hand against her chest, and the back of the other hand against her forehead, as she threw her head back theatrically. "Again ? You would stand between your poor Weasley and her food ?"

It had the desired effect, as Harry gave her a lopsided grin, and reached for her hand. They walked hand in hand to Dumbledore's tomb. They were saddened to see how badly damaged it was. Ginny watched as Harry waved the Elder Wand for the final times, repairing the tomb, strengthening the wards protecting it, and replacing the wand with its rightful owner. Taking her hand again, they headed towards the castle.

When they got back to the Great Hall, it was buzzing with activity. Ginny was quick to point out that lunch was being served, but Harry noticed all of the students that had been evacuated were back, along with their parents, to collect their belongings.

McGonagall had declared the term finished, and Kingsley had used his power as Minister of Magic to declare that all of the OWLs and NEWTs for this year were canceled.

As he looked around, Harry spotted little Dennis Creevy sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, looking grief stricken, but also somehow looking proud at the same time. Guilt washed over Harry, and he let go of Ginny's hand as he headed for the boy.

Ginny was pulled from her thoughts of lunch by Harry's sudden absence. She looked up to see where he was going, and her eyes narrowed as she saw Dennis. She gave a deep sigh, and started after Harry. As well as she knew her boyfriend, she realized that helping Harry deal with his sense of "the guilts" was going to be one of her major occupations for the next few days.

Dennis looked up as Harry approached. "Look, Harry, I know why you came over here. Please don't say that you're sorry. Colin wouldn't have wanted that," Dennis said.

Harry just looked at Dennis. He did want to apologize. After all, Colin had died because of him. He was another person that had been taken away his family far too early. Harry was certain that, if he could only have dealt with Voldemort sooner, that Colin was among the people that would still be alive.

Yet, as badly as he wanted to apologize, Harry simply didn't know what to say. "How do you apologize to someone for that kind of loss," he wondered. And, it appeared that, even if he could come up with the right thing to say, that Dennis didn't want to hear it from him.

"Look, Harry. Colin wanted to fight. He helped McGonagall evacuate all of the younger students, then he made sure I was safe. He told me that he knew that he might not come back alive, but he told me that he would be fighting with his friends, fighting for me, and for our parents, fighting to make a better world for us to live in." Dennis continued,

"Did you know we came back? When Neville started living in the Room of Requirement, we came back to train, to prepare to fight. Colin fought because it was the right thing for him to do. He fought so that I could come back to Hogwarts. He fought so that I could live in our world. He was my big brother. I will always miss him, but I will never stop loving him. I will never be able to repay him for helping to make the world a safer place for me.

I know that you're sorry he died, and I know that you feel that it is somehow you're fault. Well, it's not. Colin made his decision because it was the right thing to do, and I've never been prouder of him."

Harry was now at an even greater loss for words. He saw Ginny move past him, and he was thankful that she had followed him. She pulled the younger boy into a hug, then whispered quiet words of comfort to him. Harry couldn't hear what she said, but he saw Dennis look at her, then start crying softly into her shoulder.

Harry backed away slowly, unsure what to do. A voice screamed in his head, "_How many, Potter ? How many people have died because of you ? How many people have died for you ? How many families are now missing a loved one because of you ? How come you got a second shot at life and at love, when they didn't ? How come, Potter ? Explain it to them." _He had built himself into such a state of panic, that he was ready to turn and run.

He jumped when a soft hand touched his shoulder.

"Come sit down with me," Hermione said. He stared at her with wild eyes. He was in such a state that he hadn't even heard her come up behind him. Hermione smiled softly at him, then took his arm. "Come on," she said, as she led him to the Gryffindor table and pulled him down beside her.

"You have to stop blaming yourself," she said to him.

"How?", he asked, feeling stupid. "How do you...?"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted him, "we've been best friends for seven years now. You are more than my best friend. You're my brother. Of course I know that you're blaming yourself, and you have to stop. Those people all died fighting for a cause they believed in. This isn't your fault, it's Voldemort's. It's the fault of him, and his evil, little minions."

Harry stared at her for a second. "Evil, little minions ? Did you just say evil,

little minions ?", he asked.

"What ?", Hermione responded, taken by surprise. "Er, yes. I guess I did."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Leave to Hermione to call the Death Eaters evil, little minions," he thought. He suddenly had such a clear mental image of ol' moldy Voldy, sitting in the midst of these umpa lumpa like Death Eaters, that he burst out laughing.

"What?!", Hermione asked, clearly annoyed. "What is so funny ?"

"Number one, you can read me like a book. Number two, I just had an image of umpa lumpa like Death Eaters, all gathered around moldy Voldy, and singing." Harry choked out, before dissolving in laughter again.

She stared at him. "Umpa lumpas ?" She started to grin, then snorted. She quickly put her hand over her mouth in embarrassment, but it was no use. She simply couldn't hold her laughter in, and soon, she was laughing so hard that, of all people, Hermione Granger fall off the bench. Which, of course, only had the effect of making Harry howl even louder. He couldn't help but feel slightly mental, as the two of them rolled around laughing.

"What's so funny ?" Ginny had wondered back over, and was looking from Harry to Hermione, and back, in confusion.

She was soon joined by Dennis, and then Dean and Seamus came to see what was so funny. Hermione was laughing so hard, she was crying. She looked up at Ginny, and waved her hands, trying to explain, but unable to get a word out. Harry finally managed to say "Umpa lumpa Death Eaters," forgetting that Ginny was not familiar with muggle culture. Ginny just stared at him.

Dennis and Dean looked at each other, grins on their faces. "Umpa ?" Dennis asked.

"Lumpa !" Dean shot back, and then both dissolved in manic laughter.

Ginny and Seamus looked at each other in shock. Seamus just shrugged and shook his head, clearly not understanding what was so funny. Ginny was starting to get annoyed that Harry was having such a good laugh, when she wasn't in on the joke.

"Harry !", she prompted again.

Harry wiped his eyes. "Ginny, umpa lumpas are characters in a muggle movie."

Ron had walked up. "What's a movie?", he and Ginny said together. They turned and looked at each other in annoyance.

"A movie is a muggle form of entertainment." Harry looked at Hermione. "We have got to start a movie night with these two." Hermione nodded back to him.

"What do you do at a movie ?", Ginny asked.

"You watch a show and eat popcorn." Hermione answered.

"We're in," Ginny and Ron chorused, which only had the effect of making Harry and Hermione dissolve back into laughter.

Soon enough, though, the joke about the umpa lumpa Death Eaters had made its way to all of the muggle borns, and they all joined in the laughter. Harry had pulled Ginny down onto his lap, and had explained more of the joke, and Ginny finally joined in the laughter. Others managed to explain it also, and soon everyone but Molly Weasley was howling.

Molly, still trying to figure out what the commotion was all about, finally asked, "But isn't it too early to be telling jokes about You Know Who ?"

It was George that answered her. "Mum, it's never too early to tell jokes about old Voldy." he was swinging a half empty bottle of fire whiskey around. "You know, Fred and I started it. U-NO-POO, remember ? Now THAT was a legend." With that, he took another swig from his bottle and wandered away.

Things had finally quieted down in the Great Hall. As he ate, Harry took the opportunity to watch other people in the room. Most had a look if relief on their face, but there was still a large number who looked grief stricken. Suddenly, there was a collective gasp around the Great Hall.

Harry felt Ginny stiffen beside him. He saw her staring wide eyed toward the doors, and followed her gaze to find Bellatrix Lestrange standing at the door to the room. Harry did a double take. BELLATRIX !?! His eyes met Ginny's. "But she's dead !" They exclaimed to each other. They turned back to the door, to find Bellatrix striding into the room, carrying a baby. Harry felt Ginny relax.

"It's not Bellatrix. It's her sister, Andromeda. Andromeda Tonks." Ginny said, as they watched McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley rush over to greet her. With a rush of guilt, Harry realized that the baby had to be Teddy, Remus and Tonks' son. Harry felt sick. He was the reason that Teddy no longer had any parents. He had taken away his own godson's parents. "How can I live with myself, knowing that I have turned this poor child into an orphan. How many other babies have I turned into orphans, I wonder ?", Harry thought.

"C'mon, Harry," Ginny said, as she pulled him forward.

"Gin, I can't !", Harry said, pulling back from her. "I can't face her. It's my fault that Mrs. Tonks doesn't have a daughter anymore. It's my fault that Teddy doesn't have his parents."

The thought that Remus was gone suddenly weighed heavily on Harry. Remus had been the first person to give him any contact with this parents, and had been his last link to his parents. "I don't have anyone left now, and neither does Teddy," Harry whispered.

"Harry, you are not alone. You have Hermione and Ron. You have my family. You have me. Now c'mon, you have to go over," Ginny said quietly, but forcefully.

"Teddy has no one because of me !" Harry wasn't sure if he was shouting or not.

"He has you, Harry. You're his godfather. He has me," Ginny started to cry, which only made her angrier. "He has us. HE...HAS...US, HARRY ! The last thing that Tonks ever said to me was for me to take care of her baby if anything happened to her. And that, Harry James Potter, is what I intend to do. You can help me, or not. It's your decision." With that, she stomped off towards the woman holding the baby.

Harry quickly caught up to her. She stopped when he laid a hand on her shoulder, and looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. "Together ?"

"Together, " Ginny replied. Harry reached for her hand. She took it in hers, and they made their way over to a very distraught Andromeda Tonks.

"There you are, Potter. Just the man I wanted to see. Tell me where Dora and Remus are," she said, rounding on Harry.

Harry stopped in shock. He looked down at Ginny, who appeared to be as shocked as he was. He looked at McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley, both of whom just hung their heads. _"Why hadn't they told her?",_ he thought in panic. He looked back at Mrs. Tonks, who was watching him expectantly. "I'm sorry," he finally managed to choke out, "but they're dead."

Andromeda let out a horrible wail as she collapsed to the floor. Harry dived forward to catch the bundle of blankets that contained his godson. At that moment, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy walked into the hall. They had been outside, as Lucius was being carted off to Azkaban, along with the rest of the Death Eaters that had remained on the castle grounds.. Andromeda turned to face her sister.

"Cissy, she took my baby !", she screamed. "Bella! She took my Dora! She took my husban ! Look at that poor child," she ranted, gesturing to the baby in Harry's arms. "He has no parents now because of our sister and your stupid husband. Bella took my family, Cissy. She took the only ones I had left. My baby, my only baby" she ended in a whimper.

Narcissa threw herself to the floor, wrapped her arms around her estranged sister, and wept. The Great Hall was silent, except for the sobs of the surviving Black sisters. Everyone seemed to be wondering what to make of this reunion. Narcissa had already surprised Harry once, and he found himself gaining new respect for her as he watched her comfort her sister.

Picking herself up off the floor, Narcissa helped her sister to her feet, then beckoned for Draco to follow them. Harry turned his head to find that Draco had been engaged in quiet conversation with Ginny. His Ginny. Harry found himself filled with the urge to hex Draco into the next century for his audacity, but found that he was unable to with Teddy in his arms. Instead, he watched Draco nod to his mother, and then join the sisters as they made their way towards the Slytherin common room.

Harry sighed. For the first time, he took a good look at the bundle of blankets in his arms. He pulled the blankets back to see the baby within. Harry had never really seen a baby before, but he was pretty sure that Teddy was amazing by any standards. He had a mop of bright pink and turquoise hair, her father's caring, golden eyes, and his mother's dimples and cheeky grin.

He felt a gentle touch, and knew that Ginny was by his side. "Let's get out of here," Ginny said, pulling Harry by the arm. "Can I hold him ?", she asked eagerly, and Harry passed the bundle to her. They walked to the Gryffindor common room, so absorbed in Teddy that neither noticed the speculative looks that they were receiving.

Later, as they sat in the common room, Harry watched as Ginny curled her legs beneath her and cradled Teddy in her lap. She looked so peaceful as she held the baby, so gentle and so caring. Harry had never seen this side of her before, and he couldn't help but think about what an amazing mother she would be.

"Harry ?", Ginny called, awaking him from his thoughts.

"How do you do it ?", he asked. "How do you know exactly what to do?" Harry had been feeling slightly stupid, watching Ginny with Teddy, and found himself feeling just a little bit jealous at how good she was with Teddy.

"I dunno," Ginny shrugged. "It just seems right. Here, you try." She stood up and handed Teddy to Harry.

Harry held the tiny baby, and remembered that he was an orphan too. Teddy reached up and grasped Harry's finger. Harry smiled, "I love you, and I will always be here for you, no matter what," he whispered to the infant.

They sat quietly until Teddy had fallen asleep. "Ginny ?", Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter ?", she smiled.

"Why were you talking to Malfoy earlier ? I thought you hated him."

Ginny considered the question for a moment, then said, " I did, but we went through a rough time last year, and he was hit harder than most. I was always being sent to Malfoy for detentions, but he never used crucio on me. Actually, he never made me do anything. I just sat in his office doing nothing. Sometimes I would get a detention, and he would tell me not to even bother showing. One night, though, I was worked up into one of my moods, and I screamed at him. I called him a coward for not using it on me, and I made him tell me why. Malfoy said that he would never use it on anyone, as 'he' had made him use it on his mother."

"He actually made Malfoy use it on Narcissa?", Harry asked."I seem to be continually astonished at how twisted Riddle really was."

"Draco kind of broke down that night. He told me about everything he was being forced to do. He said that he had liked the idea of being a Death Eater at first, but that when he found out what it really entailed, he just knew it wasn't for him. He just didn't know how to get out. He also seemed to think that the only reason his mother wasn't killed was because the other Death Eaters wanted someone pretty around the house. Merlin only knows what they did to Narcissa," Ginny said with a shudder.

"I saw Riddle make him do stuff like that through our connection. I got the impression that Malfoy had decided that evil wasn't all it was cracked up to be," Harry said.

"He really did change this year, Harry," Ginny said quietly.

"I believe you, Gin," Harry replied. Drawing close to each other, they spent the rest of the evening talking about their future, and how Teddy was now going to be a prominent part of it.

Several hours later, Molly found her daughter curled up with Harry. He had one arm wrapped protectively around her waist, and the other clutched Teddy to his chest. She stood there, just watching them, until she heard Charlie walk up behind her.

"They are going to make it through this, Mum," Charlie said, watching the sleeping couple. He took his mother by the arm, and guided her to a vacant chair. "You know how she feels about him, and you can tell that he thinks the world of her. Even if they have to raise little Teddy, they'll still be fine."

"But she's just a child herself," Molly cried.

"Do you really think that any student who lived through the past year is really a child ?", Charlie asked her. "And you know that Ginny has been through so much more than the average student. I don't think she's been a child since she got taken into the Chamber. And if I had any doubt, the Battle at the Ministry answered them for me. Let her grow up, Mum. Harry will take good care of her, and she still has five brothers who will be watching his every move to be sure he does.

**a/n** hope you guys liked the new edited chapter 3. I along with my amazing beta Doug A are fixing and editing the first 6 chaps, but I promise chapter 8 will be up soon.

New readers **PLEASE review** there really helpful and I love getting your opinions and ideas on this story! And I want to give a special thanks to all my reviewers it really does make my day to see new reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:ALL'S WELL ? WE'RE NOT TOO SURE**

_**D**__isclaimer: Everything belongs to the lovely JK.._

Ginny roused as a wailing sound penetrated her consciousness. She couldn't figure out why anyone would be strangling a cat, especially right next to her ear. She started to snuggle back down against Harry's chest, mumbling about hexing people who used cats as alarm clocks. Suddenly, the sound clicked in her brain, and her eyes flew open wide.

"Teddy!", she gasped. She uncurled herself from the arm Harry had around her, and reached for the infant held in his other arm. The baby quieted, as he looked up at Ginny expectantly. Ginny, however, was looking around the common room. It seemed to be empty. She was surprised, as it had been so full the night before, and wondered if people had found other accommodations because she and Harry had been there. She also wondered how long they had been asleep and what time it was.. "I must be exhausted," she thought. "It's been years since I slept this much." Her gaze dropped to Harry, who was still sleeping peacefully. She smiled at him. "Or maybe having him back is why I'm sleeping so well. Now that I think about it, I haven't slept this well since Dumbledore died."

At this point, Teddy, deciding that there was no food immediately forthcoming, gave voice to his displeasure. "Oh!", Ginny said, as her attention was immediately brought back to the squalling infant in her arms. She noted that Teddy apparently had a different hair color for every note of his cries. "Shh. Please, Teddy. You'll wake Harry. Shh, " she begged. She rocked the child, trying to quiet him, even as she saw Harry start to stir.

"He must be hungry. I don't guess that he's eaten since Andromeda brought him in." she thought. "Did she bring any bottles for him? If she did, we didn't get them. And I don't remember her having any kind of a bag with her. Where am I going to get any bottles for him at Hogwarts? "Ginny's eyes suddenly went wide, as a new thought struck her. "Where am I going to get any diapers?" She was looking around in panic when a sudden thought occurred to her. She didn't know if he would hear her, or even if he would come if he did hear her, but she was desperate.

"Kreacher?", she called, looking hopefully around her.

Kreacher appeared with his usual crack. Despite the fact that she was watching for him to appear, the elf's sudden presence still made her jump. At least, Teddy had stopped crying in his surprise at Kreacher's entrance.

"Kreacher's Mistress requested Kreacher's presence?" Ginny's eyes narrowed. She couldn't tell for sure, but she imagined that the old elf had just the barest hint of a grin at her startled reaction to his appearance.

"Kreacher, could you go to Andromeda Tonks' house and get bottles and the rest of his things for Teddy? Please?", Ginny asked uneasily. She wasn't sure she was doing this right, but then, she had never given an order to a house elf before. Panic started to rise up in her again, as she realized that she still hadn't given an order to an elf. That was a request, not an order. Do house elves have to obey requests? I've really got to talk to Hermione about elves," she thought. She looked at Kreacher hopefully, and found him studying her.

"Does Kreacher understand Mistress correctly? Is Kreacher to go to the home of Miss Andromeda, of the noble house of Black, to get young Master Teddy's things? Miss Andromeda was always such clean child," Kreacher said. He then started to ramble on about what wonderful child Andromeda had been, and how much of an honor it had been to care for her. He seemed oblivious, both to Teddy's renewed cries, and to Ginny's building desperation.

"Yes!" Ginny finally interrupted the elf. "I want to you to go get Teddy's things." She chanced a glance down at the squalling infant. "And, Kreacher. Hurry. Please."

"Then Kreacher will go quickly." Ginny was almost certain that she saw a glint of amusement in the old elf's eyes, but she was too relieved to really care. She found herself jumping as Kreacher disappeared with what she considered to be an unusually loud crack.

Ginny glared at the spot where the elf had vanished. "Can he control that sound?" she wondered, "Because I would swear that he did that louder than usual, just to make me jump. I'm surprised that Harry hasn't woken up, between that racket, and this one." She glanced down at Teddy, who had tuned up again. She started to rock him in her arms, and to try to comfort him with soft promises of Kreacher's imminent return with food. She raised her eyes to Harry just in time to see him stretch and yawn.

"Was that Kreacher?", he asked. He eyed the squalling infant. "What's wrong with Teddy?"

"Yes, that was Kreacher," Ginny replied, softly singing her answer in her attempts to calm Teddy. "I sent him to get some of Teddy's things. As for Teddy, I think he's hungry."

Harry reached out, and gently took the infant from Ginny's arms. "Hungry?", he asked the infant. He looked back at Ginny. "And here I didn't think you had any Weasley blood in you," Harry said, grinning down at his godson.

"And probably has a dirty nappy too," Ginny replied, still using her singsong voice. She smiled sweetly at Harry. Her smile widened as the grin fell off of Harry's face. He studied the crying baby with speculation, mixed with just a touch of dread. She watched as Harry waved his wand, muttering the muffliato spell. After making sure that Teddy's cries weren't going to wake anyone else, he started to walk around the room resting Teddys head gently on his shoulder, and to talk to him softly in an effort to soothe him.

Harry was starting to realize that nothing, except maybe food, was going to calm Teddy. "Maybe he is part Weasley," Harry thought. "Kreacher better hurry up. I know how my Weasley gets when you don't feed her." He looked fondly at Ginny, and was surprised to find her staring in his general direction with a vacant look on her face. "Gin, are you okay?" Harry asked, voicing his concern. He watched as Ginny shook herself slightly, the focus coming back to her eyes.

Ginny had to think about that for a moment, was she okay? She didn't know that herself. Yes she was happy she had Harry back after waiting for a year, but for her to get her Harry back she lost her brother in war. Could she be truly happy without Fred, the brother she was most like, yet she had not only lost her brother but also her friends. No she wasn't okay but she would be.

"No Harry I'm not okay, but neither are you, look at us, Harry were caring for the son of friends that we haven't mourned for. Fred died Harry, he died they were part of me. They were my twins Harry. Now George is all alone and the worst thing is I'm happy for the first time in a year I'm happy I have you back Harry and I don't have to look over my shoulder every second making sure there's no one trying to kill me, and the only reason this is possible is because of you. You're the only reason that I can feel so happy and safe. So, no. We aren't okay. But together and after everything, we will be," Ginny finished, her face flushed from the passion of the emotions behind her words. Harry held out his free arm to her, and she snuggled back against his chest as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Gin," Harry started. "You know that I can't help but feel that this is all my fault. I miss them all too, and I'd do anything to get them back."

"I know, Harry. Just remember that it isn't your fault. You can't take the blame for everything that has...," Ginny ended with a startled jump, as

Kreacher had just appeared with a crack behind her. "I swear, he does that on purpose," she muttered to Harry.

"Kreacher has gotten Master Teddy's things, as requested," Kreacher said. Harry and Ginny turned to look at the elf, finding him laden down with baby gear.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Ginny said to him.

"It was Kreacher's pleasure, Mistress Ginevra. Miss Andromeda's home was very clean and organized. It was just the way that Kreacher remembers her. Kreacher was very..."

Harry cut the elf off before he could ramble on any further. "Kreacher, could you please take the rest of Teddy's things to our dorm room?"

"Kreacher is happy to help Master Harry." And with that, the elf was gone.

'Our dorm room. He said our dorm room. Am I ready for things to be ours? Would this even be happening if we didn't have the responsibility for Teddy?" Ginny wondered, lost in her thoughts. "Yes. Yes, I am ready for things to be 'ours'. It's what I've wanted for as long as I can remember. I love Harry, and I know he loves me, and it's not just because we have Teddy. He really loves me."

Meanwhile, Harry had fished a bottle out of Teddy's things, and was now trying to feed the infant. Without much success, he noted. "C'mon," he encouraged Teddy, "this was all you wanted a minute ago. Why won't you take it now?" He looked to Ginny for some help, only to find her staring vacantly into space again, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Hey, Earth to Ginny. Come in, Ginny," Harry called to her. He saw her start from her thoughts. "You still with me?"

"Wha... Oh, yeah. Yes, I'm still with you," she said, as she came to reality. She watched Harry in amusement, as he tried to juggle Teddy and a bottle in one hand, and run his other hand through his hair. She knew he only did that when he was getting frustrated, so she reached out to take the baby from him. "Here, watch me," she said

Harry gently settled the baby into Ginny's arm. Ginny would have sworn that Teddy glared at Harry, as he settled down into the crook of her arm. She held him close against her body, and watched as the infant happily suckled away on his bottle. As he grew more contented, she watched his eyes flickering from gold, to Harry's green, to her chocolate brown, then back to gold again. Ginny sniffled. "My poor little boy, he doesn't even know he's an orphan," she thought. She could feel her tears rolling hotly down her cheeks, even though she was smiling. "You'll get through this, little one. We all will," she murmured.

Harry slipped his arms around her, and she snuggled back against his warmth. "Anything wrong, Gin?" Harry whispered to her.

"Nothing's wrong, Harry. Every thing's gonna..." she said, ending with a squeal, as Kreacher had appeared with a crack behind them.

"Don't forget to burp...", Kreacher intoned, and then was gone again.

"If I could prove that he does that on purpose," Ginny muttered. "I almost think I..." She squealed again, as Kreacher appeared in front of her.

"...and change Master Teddy." Kreacher finished, then disappeared.

"You were saying?" Harry snickered at her.

"I think I know why Mrs. Black had elf heads mounted on her wall," Ginny grumbled. "Careful, Potter, or you're going to get nappy duty."

"Oh, shit," Harry's eyes widened.

"Probably," Ginny agreed.

"Gin, I've never done anything like that before. I don't know how!"

Ginny let Harry panic for a moment. "Serves him right for laughing at Kreacher making me jump," she thought. Then she smiled at him, and said, "I know, Harry. It'll be alright. Just watch me this time." She placed a cloth over her shoulder, then held Teddy up and patted him on the back. Teddy gave an impressive burp. "Hmm, just like your Uncle Ron," she said. "Maybe you are part Weasley."

She got a clean nappy from the changing bag, and showed Harry how to change it. Disposing of the soiled one, she turned to Harry. "What time is it, anyway?", she asked.

"Three in the morning, what are we doing awake?" Harry answered, looking at his watch.

Ginny sighed. "You. On the couch. I need your shoulder," she ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry replied, settling himself back on the sofa. Ginny sat beside him, snuggling up to his chest, as he wrapped his arm around her. She placed Teddy into the crease between them, then wiggled a little to find just the right spot. "Comfy?", Harry asked her after she had quite moving.

"Uh-huh," Ginny replied. Harry smiled down at them. Teddy, content after being feed, had already gone back to sleep. He could feel Ginny relax in his arms, and knew that she was soon asleep, too. As he held them, listening to them breath, and just taking comfort in their nearness. He felt his eyelids getting heavy, and soon, he joined them in slumber.

Later, as the first rays of sunlight filtered into the common room, Ginny started to rouse. She took great care not to wake 'her boys', and just sat, watching them sleep. "We will be alright," she thought. "We're a family now. I'll will make sure that we will be fine." After watching them for a few more minutes, she gently shook Harry's arm. "C'mon, hun. Let's go get some breakfast."

George was attending to the very important task of breakfast the most important meal of the day, when he heard a commotion spreading through the Great Hall. He looked up to see his baby sister walk into the room, an infant cradled in one arm, and her other hand joined with i that of the "Golden Boy".

"Harry Potter," George mused. "If ever there was a wizard deserving of our sister, it's him. Harry may not be our brother by blood, but he's our brother in every other way that matters. I agreed on that long ago with Fred. He thought...." George's thoughts trailed off.

Fred. George felt numb at the thought of him. It was like he had lost half of himself. George shook himself at the thought that half of himself was gone forever. George took his eyes from Ginny and looked around the Great Hall. Every few seconds his eyes would meet the eyes of another person in the Hall. The pity he saw in their eyes before they would look away bothered him. He knew that they were concerned about him due to his loss of his twin.

What they didn't realize was that he and Fred had talked about this. They had known going in that this was war, and that people died in wars. They had known that there was a possibility that one of them wouldn't make it out alive. Fred had mentioned that the Vikings celebrated the death of a warrior in battle, drinking to the memory of the fallen, and recanting tells of their deeds. That was the pact that he had made with Fred. They had agreed that, in the event that one of the died during battle, the other would celebrate his life, toasting his deeds, and striving to live life to its fullest for the both of them.

George had to admit that he had always assumed that, if only one of them was destined to live, that it would have been Fred, but he also had to admit that Fred had died exactly like he would have wanted; fighting for something he believed in, laughing to the end. Laughing at Percy, no less, which was perfect. George's gaze paused on his older brother, and he wondered if Percy realized the great privilege that he had been given, to not only have been with Fred at the end, but to have made him laugh one last time.

His eyes returned to Ginny. He was surprised at how grown up she looked with her little 'family'. She was laughing at something Harry had done to amuse Teddy, and George could see her happiness shining in her eyes. He tried to remember the last time that he had seen such joy radiating from her. Maybe it was her dancing at Bill and Fleur's wedding, possibly even since the death of Dumbledore.

His face darkened as he remembered the wedding. The Death Eaters had been quick to find and torture Ginny for information on Harry's whereabouts. He and Fred had been forced to watch, and it was then that they had learned of the extent of Ginny's love for Harry. She battled _cruciatus_ curse after _cruciatus_ curse. It was the worst thing that George had ever seen or heard, as her small body writhed, and she screamed out her agony. He had never been prouder of Ginny than to see her stand her ground, she told the Death Eaters nothing and then still had the nerve to spit insults at them when they had finished with her. This had earned her another round of the curse, but she had endured it as well.

Ginny had begun to play with Teddy, and George saw Harry standing protectively by her side. He noticed that Harry's eyes scanned the crowd every few seconds, checking to be sure that no danger was approaching. George smiled in appreciation. After having been made to watch Ginny's torture, he and Fred had made a pact that they would do everything in their power to protect her, and to hunt down any Death Eater that might have harmed her. Fred might be gone, but George felt fairly certain that Harry would be more than willing to join him in any such hunting parties. Together they would see that she was never hurt again.

He felt another ache at the thought that Fred was gone, but then he shook himself. If Fred was here, he would be the first person cracking jokes, trying to get a laugh out of those who were mourning. The war was over, and it was time that people acted like it. It was time to be happy, or at least act happy. He knew right then that he was going to live up to his pact with Fred. He was going to live life to its fullest for the both of them. Besides, if Fred knew that he was feeling the slightest bit depressed, he would be lining up every ghost he could find to come and try to kick his arse .

George decided at that moment it wasn't time to give up the fire whiskey yet, as there were still way too many pranks that Fred had pulled, both alone and with his assistance, to be toasted, but he was ready to go full speed ahead with the jokes. "And the first thing," he thought, "is to take the mickey out of Ron and Hermione for taking so long to get together.. That ought to give me months of material. Maybe even years, if I play it right." George started to what he did best plotting and inventing ways to make people laugh and how to make Ron go red to his ears.

Harry led Ginny to the Gryffindor table. He helped her get seated, as she was carrying Teddy, then sat down beside her. Ron and Hermione had been deep in conversation, but had stopped at Harry's approach. They sat, looking across the table at him expectantly.

Harry filled a plate for Ginny, and then set it in front of her. She started to protest that she was capable of getting her own food, but stopped when she realized that he had filled it exactly as she would have. She smiled in thanks at him. Her smile widened into a grin, as she watched him fill his own plate with treacle tart. "No trouble to know what his favorite food is," she thought.

Having filled his plate, Harry looked at the waiting couple across from him. "Guys, I think we owe everyone an explanation. We can..."

"But Harry, we can't tell them everything!", Hermione said, cutting him off.

"I know that," Harry said, "but I believe that we can at least tell the Order some of the important things. Would that be alright?"

"Hmm," Hermione said. She thought for a moment, then started, "Well, I suppose..."

"What about the D.A., or at least some of the senior members?", Ginny interrupted. "After all, they were putting their lives at risk every day last year."

"I think I would like to know what you, Ron, and Hermione were up to all of last year," came the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood, as she walked up to the quartet. She sat down beside Ginny. "I realize that I was with you some recently, but I would like to know what else you did. It's so much nicer to know all of a story. Otherwise, it sort of makes one feel left out."

"Leave who out of what?", Dean asked, as he sat down beside Luna.

"Sounds like Harry is finally going to tell us what all these three have been up to all year," Neville said, sitting down beside Hermione.

Harry felt like his head was spinning where had all these people come from? He had only intended on telling a few people, but now it seemed like he had a whole audience. Ginny could feel his confusion, and took his hand, gently squeezing it to calm him.

Hermione, also sensing Harry's emotions, came to his rescue as well. "Shh," she hushed. "Not now. We have to sort things out with Professor McGonagall and Minister Shacklebolt first. Have your D.A. Coins ready, and we'll let you know when we have something set up. Okay?"

Everyone agreed. Ginny felt Harry relax, as he squeezed her hand back. He nodded his thanks to Hermione, and she smiled back at him. He slipped his fingers from Ginny's hand, and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry. Harry just grinned, "I don't know what I would ever do without my girls."

"As long as you share this one," Ron said, slipping one arm around Hermione's waist, and the other hand over into her lap to hold her hand.

"Keep your hands where I can see them, Mr. Weasley!" came McGonagall's voice from behind Ron and Hermione. They jumped and slid apart quickly. Harry, Ginny and the others dissolved in laughter as George Weasley walked away with a satisfied grin on his face.

"I didn't know he could do a McGonagall!", Ginny said, wiping her eyes. "You know, I think that he just might be going to be all right."

*****************************************************************************

That afternoon, George felt the warmth from the coin in his pocket. He checked the message, and grinned when he saw that the meeting was going to be in the heads dorm. It had been a while since he had been there. As the meeting time approached, he set off with his fellow Gryffindors, his family, members of the D.A. , and the members of the Order.

He looked around the Heads office. It was still amazing, and was slightly bigger than he remembered. George had only been here a few times. The first time had been during his first year. He and Fred had gotten caught during their first week of school, and had been summoned to this office.. They assumed that the Head Boy would go easy on them, because he was an old friend of Bill's. Sure enough, he hadn't reported them to McGonagall, instead giving them a stern talking to about the right way of hexing Slytherins, only take on older Slytherins that you could outrun.

He remembered that he and Fred had grinned at each other at how easily they had gotten off, only to turn to leave and find Bill standing between them and the door. It seemed that Bill's old friend had seen fit to contact Bill, and the older Weasley was in a towering rage. He had informed them that he didn't care what antics they pulled, as long as they didn't get caught. They learned that any time they got in trouble, he got a howler from their mother, telling him what a horrible example he had set for the twins. He had told them that they would pay dearly for any howlers that he received on their behalf, and they knew Bill's temper well enough to not want to risk incurring it.

Then there was the last time he had been here. Fred had been dating the Ravenclaw Head Girl during their 7th year. He had decided to end it, and, as a lark, they had spent the evening switching in and out on the poor girl. George grinned as he remembered Fred's explanation, which was that he wanted to see how long it would take the incredibly brilliant Ravenclaw to figure out that she was dating both Weasley's. As George remembered it, it had taken about 3 hours, and she had been furious. He shook his head. "Now those were the days," he thought.

Today, he was here for a completely different reason. Now was the time to listen to everybody's stories of their actions during the past tragic year. George surveyed the room, then selected a seat between Angelina Johnson and the newly elected Minister of Magic. He watched Kingsley out of the corner of his eye, and listened to his quick conversations with those that approached him. He had always liked Kingsley. The man, after all, had _style._ But now, George had to admit that there was no one more suited to this job than Kingsley.

George watched Harry and Ginny while the room filled up. They quietly clung to each other, and George could tell that each was gaining support from the other, just by their simple act of touching. He watched as Harry took a deep breath, then gave Ginny's hand a last squeeze before standing up. Every eye turned to Harry, and a buzz of excitement went through the room. Harry raised one hand, and the crowd instantly quieted. George felt so proud of how much Harry had grown, how the once shy, backward, young man could now quiet a room crowded with people older than himself with just a simple gesture.

"Thank you for coming," Harry said. "I know you all want to know what we've done this past year, but first, I believe that we need to honor those that have fallen while helping us to achieve our goals. Please join me in a moment of silence in memory of our honored dead." With that, Harry bowed his head.

George watched as everyone else in the room joined Harry in this simple gesture. George dropped his head, and closed his eyes. "Sorry I wasn't there Fred. I promise I will spend the rest of my days living life for the both of us," he thought. Several moments of complete silence followed. Finally, Harry cleared his throat, and thanked the crowd again.

George listened as Harry told his story. He started with the events of the night that Dumbledore died, and continued on from there. George's sense of awe grew as he listened to Harry retell the events, interrupted only by Ron and Hermione, who joined in to help him along the way. The rest of the room sat quietly, listening with rapt attention as they finally learned the real story behind events. George thought that they were actually quieter now than they had been during the moment of silence.

Harry had reached the events of the night that he had escaped from the Dursley's. George noticed that there were several heads bowed in memory of Mad-Eye, when Harry recalled his fall. When Harry told of his los of an ear, George felt Angelina sit up straight. She reached up, pushed aside his red hair and gently turned George's face to the side, so that she could see his head. She gasped when she saw his scar.

"Oh, George," she whispered, taking his hand. "I never knew. You never said anything. How haven't I seen it before"

"It's the hair. It happened in the line of duty. Given other events of that night, it just didn't seem important." George gave her hand a gentle squeeze, as he whispered back to her.

George didn't know how long they sat there, just listening to the stories of the past year. He felt his anger rise with his younger brother, as he heard how Ron had abandoned Harry and Hermione. This feeling was quickly replaced with one of pride over how his little brother had returned, saved Harry, and then remained loyal to the end. When Harry, Ron and Hermione had finished their story, George joined with Lee and Kingsley in recounting the operation of Potterwatch. Dean then talked of his year on the run, the loss of Ted Tonks, and of finding Luna in the basement of Malfoy Manor.

McGonagall stood up next, to tell of the events that had occurred at Hogwarts. She quickly recognized Ginny, Neville and Luna for their efforts in leading the student resistance, and asked them to join her in telling the story. During the stories, there were tears at times, but there were also laughter and joy at other times. During the entire time, he kept his hand firmly clasped in Angelina's, holding on to her as if to a lifeline. There was such strength in her grasp, and he took comfort from the simple gesture of holding her hand.

As the stories ended, those in the room begin to stir, standing to get ready to leave. George watched as Harry and Ginny embraced, and as Ron and Hermione drew close. He was sure that almost everyone else in the room was happy to finally know the full story, and were feeling like they now had closure. George was certain that they weren't getting the whole truth out of the Trio. Or Ginny. While listening to her story had reinforced his intentions to be sure that the Carrows paid for what they had done to his baby sister, he knew that she hadn't told anyone the half of it. He knew that the only one who had a chance of hearing the complete truth from her was Harry.

George's eyes lingered on Ginny. She had Teddy in her arms, and was cooing over him, while Harry had slipped his arm around her, keeping her close while his eyes still constantly scanned the crowd for potential threats even though he had no reason to fear.. George hated that she had had to grow up so fast, but he was certain that Harry would take care of her. He saw the love in Ginny's gaze, as she looked up Harry. He knew that Harry was everything to her, and, as Harry smiled gently down at her, he knew that Harry felt the same way about her.

George knew that Harry would share parts of Ginny's life that he simply never could, no matter how much he loved her. His eyes flickered over to Ron and Hermione. Despite the depth of their friendship with Harry, George knew that Ginny could do so many things for Harry that Ron or Hermione never could. His little sister and her boyfriend were so much alike. They both kept their deepest feelings and emotions locked behind a wall, and the only one who had a chance of breaking down that wall for each was the other. He knew that no one could argue that they truly were soulmates.

George felt jealous, for just a moment. He wondered if he would ever find any one, like Ginny had with Harry, and Ron with Hermione. He looked down at Angelina, then pulled her into a warm hug. "I'm glad you survived," he whispered to her. He released the hug, then dropped her hand and turned to walk away. He was feeling a deep ache inside, and knew that he needed to find another bottle of fire whiskey to drown it. After all, there were so many more of Fred's deeds that deserved a toast.

Across the room, as she held a bottle for Teddy, Ginny watched her brother pull Angelina into a hug. She was surprised when George let Angelina go, then turned and walked away from her. She saw Angelina sadly watch George walk away, then watched her mouth the words, "I'm glad you survived too, George."

**A/N**, hope you liked this chapter. What does everyone think about George and Angelina.

Please review and tell me what you liked and what you want to see more of in this story….. Luna/Dean?.

REVIEW REVIEW!! : )


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione lay awake, it was just before dawn. When everything was normal and when she was still a student here, Hermione used to wake before dawn often to think, it was her favorite time of the day to think. Now she was lying awake still curled up in Ron's strong arms, thinking.

It was three days, since the now legendary battle of Hogwarts, Hermione still had millions of questions to ask and a millions of things to do, it was like nothing had changed. But it had Hogwarts was not the same she had learnt the story last night Hogwarts was not the same anymore. And now it was falling down around her.

Hermione gazed over at Ron, he hadn't slept well, he relived this past year last night through his family. Hearing of Ginny's regular torture must have made him sick; he had always been protective of her and not being here to help her must be torture to think about. Yet Hermione knew of another man who must of lost sleep because of it last night, at the meeting Hermione watched Harry as his eyes turned from horror, to guilt and to angry as he listened to the horror his Ginny was put through, Hermione knew for certain what ever else might happen Harry would get his revenge on anyone who had harmed Ginny in any way. And the worst was Hermione was sure that Ginny hadn't told the full truth and no one would ever find out how much damage was done accept maybe Harry.

They also had to listen to George talk about his and Fred's near misses. It was sickening to think that Fred had survived so many battles throughout the year to die from falling rubble. He was such a skilled wizard Hermione wished she would have told him more often. Fred, dead. This fact hadn't really sunk in for Hermione. Over the past seven years she had begun to think of the twins as her perfect, yet greatly annoying and exasperating older brothers.

And now one of them was gone, Hermione wasn't sure could the Weasleys survive his death.

Poor Ron, Fred and George were the brothers he most admired; they were funny, popular and successful. Exactly what Ron had always strived for, that and there approval. How would he survive without him?

Hermione had lost so many people she called friends to this war, she didn't know all the names of the dead and to be honest she didn't want to know the names she knew already were too many. Fred, dobby, Colin, Tonks and Lupin who left behind their first child. Anthony Goldstein who was the only other of the original D.A to die he ha also been her partner in charms club, a friend that would be sorely missed.

Mr. Honeydukes who had come to aid Hogwarts. Professor Sinistra died protecting her students. According to Neville, there was at least sixteen underage students were dead. Thirty students died the night of the battle, thirteen Gryffindor's, nine Hufflepuffs, five Ravenclaws and three Slytherins who were definitely fighting for Hogwarts not against.

There were hundreds injured maybe more with unknown curse damage. These were all fact and figures

To Hermione this is what she dealt in. yet in fact and figures it was still a miracle that so many of them survived including Harry. They had been outnumbered three to one in deatheaters well maybe two to one in capable death eaters. Voldemort had many followers but they were equipped with very little brain power and relied on brute force.

Other than her thoughts of the dead, Hermione now turned to the living. Up to a couple of days ago Hermione didn't think she had much of a future. She thought her life would be help Harry defeat Voldemort or die trying. Now she had a chance of a future but no plan for it. Up until her fourth year Hermione did have a plan, she would graduate Hogwarts as head girl and go to work in the ministry or train to be a healer and maybe marry Ron.

But what about now did she want to come back, was it even possible to come back and even if it was could she come back without her boys. Hermione knew in her heart even if Hogwarts reopened, Ron and Harry wouldn't come back. For Harry, Hogwarts had been his home and in the past year it had been violated and it would never be the same for him, even if Ginny returned it would be the one place Harry wouldn't follow her. And now little Teddy was in the picture as Mrs Tonks was too unstable to raise a child and Harry certainly would not allow Teddy to stay at the Malfoy manor after Voldemort living there.

Ron wouldn't follow her back even if she tried to make him. He was never interested in school, sure the only reason he and harry hadn't flunked out was because she had gotten then through each exam and each piece of homework. And Hermione knew Ron would become the rock for his family to lean on while they got themselves back on their feet.

Hermione had so many things to do and to plan before even thinking of going back to school, she had to get a new wand she hated Bellatrix wand with a passion yet she couldn't deny how powerful it was but she couldn't wait to snap it this was the wand that had tortured Neville's parents into insanity this wand had tortured her and countless others. The wand had to die just like its owner it was vile. Hermione hand tingled at the thought of holding it.

Hermione also had to plan a trip to Australia to collect her parents and reverse the memory charms and bring them home, she would have to talk to Kingsley about it.

Hermione uncurled herself from Ron's strong arms and tiptoed out of the dorm. Walking downstairs Hermione heard the sweetest melody she had ever heard, who did the voice belong to she wondered.

It was Ginny she was pacing the common room with baby Teddy. Who was roaring his little head off and changing his hair from black to bubblegum pink to sandy and back to black again.

Ginny had tears in her eyes as she looked up to Hermione pleadingly. "He wants his Mum." Ginny said finally giving in and letting the tears fall. "'Mione that's the one thing I can't give him!"

"Shush, here give him to me how long have you been here. Where's harry?"

"An hour maybe two, didn't want to wake harry."

Hermione nodded in agreement as she conjured a dummy, a muggle invention to sooth babies. Hermione handed back Teddy who was now sleeping soundly in Ginny's arms. "Hermione, you don't know how grateful I am. I feel so guilty the one thing he wants I can't give him and I knew it would kill harry to see him like that so I didn't wake him."

"Ginny you're doing the best you can in your situation, Harry's been amazing too, Tonk's and Lupin would be so proud."

The mention of Harry's name but a smile on her face. "Ya, could you see the way he changes his hair black when he wants Harry. Last night I completely zonked out and when I woke up Teddy was lying on Harry's chest they were both asleep. It was amazing they both seemed so at peace, it was the first time I had ever seen harry like that."

Hermione watched as her best friend eyes sparkled with such love as she talked about her boyfriend and godson. Guilt surged up in Hermione once again, thinking of how they left Ginny in the dark all year.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry!"

"Why Mione, you've been brilliant helping me with teddy."

"No, I mean for leaving you this year, you had nearly a worse year then us and that wasn't the plan Harry wanted you safe. Yet you weren't but you were still so strong"

So Neville, Luna and I restarted the D.A. the old crowd came flying back bringing more students and then we took all the first years under our wing as they were being targeted. Punishments were given out and we rose against them. Yet they always knew I was behind it because I had the label 'Potter's witch'.

"That must have been so hard" Hermione said nearly in tears.

"ya, but I was proud and now it's all good because now I really am Potter's witch again" she said with a smile Hermione could nearly laugh Ginny and Harry thats all each other wanted all year and god help anyone who got in there way they really completed each other.

Ginny continued. " I feel so guilty I got what I wanted, I've got my Harry, Mione but at what cost look Teddy hasn't any parents."

"that's not your fault Gin, and if you hadn't survived the battle wouldn't have been won. I know for a fact Harry would have chose death over life without you."

"I know," she whispered and stared down at teddy and began to hum the melody she had been singing earlier.

Hermione dropped the conversation as she knew that she wouldn't be able to try talk to Ginny anymore the only person who could do it would be Harry but not yet as they were both too fragile maybe the time would come when everyone started to heal again.

Arthur Weasley was sad. He had lost his son to the war, many close friends and co-workers. Yet it was time to move on time didn't stop for death. There were funerals to arrange, a school to rebuild, a ministry to reform.

Hundreds of muggleborns to rescue. Lots to do but not enough people to fill the jobs.

Arthur had just left a meeting with Minerva who was still in bits from the state of the school and the students she had lost. Yet she was unbelievable proud of her students that fought to protect the school and fight for the light. Kingsley the young man was still in mourning for friend he had lost and he had had just been given control of a broken country that needed to recovery from a terrible war.

In the meeting they had devised a plan. Kingsley reinstated Minerva as headmistress. The heads of house would organise students to repair the school. A make shift hospital would be set up on the quidditch pitch, St. Mugos was overrun. Any student could go home if they had a home to go to, if not they were to stay at school.

Kingsley had asked him to come to the ministry to help with the reformation that was to take place straight away. But first Arthur decided to call a family meeting.

Arthur used to have seven children, he had even more now even including the death of one of his sons.

The other six of his children were relatively unharmed physically. Fleur is first of hopefully many daughter in laws was there fussing over Ginny and teddy.

Harry was his seventh son, he had made Arthur so proud there was hardly words to describe how much.

Hermione was there too, and if Arthur had read the signs correctly Hermione would be joining Fleur as his daughter in-law shortly. Arthur knew it had been Hermione's brains that had kept his two youngest sons alive the past year.

The new arrival into his family would be teddy, yes it was upsetting circumstances but he would be loved from day one unlike harry the family's other orphan that only experienced that love when he was eleven. Arthur was so proud of how Ginny and harry were throwing themselves into the roles of parents so well. Yet they shouldn't have to do that they were both so young, yet molly was too distressed do anything about it. Maybe he should ask fleur and Bill to take over.

The family meeting was a solemn affair, George was quieter then Arthur had witnessed in his twenty years. George volunteered to help repair the grounds straight away saying he knew them better then anyone accept the Marauder's this may have been true but Arthur knew his son just wanted to get away.

Molly and Fleur headed straight over to the quidditch pitch to help Madame Pomfrey. Charlie left for Romania to go and get all the muggleborns he had helped go into hiding. Bill had already left for the bank and Percy had already left with kingsley and he would meet them in the ministry. He was going to be a wonderful asset to them there he knew what happened in the ministry during the take over .

The youngest four reported to Minerva for repair jobs.

Arthur apparated away hoping his family would be still standing by the time he returned.

hey please review and tell me what you think of the story should I continue?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Did we really just have that conversation?**_

**Authors note: I'm really sorry for leaving the update so long, but I hope the extra long chapter ye might forgive me.----------------**

Arthur had finally figured things out, it was for the best he thought to himself all he needed now was Bill. Bill would do the right thing the best thing for the family...........................................

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogsmeade was deserted, Bill had never seen the place so empty but hopefully it would be up and running again soon, he had no idea what was so urgent and confidential that his father felt the need to pull him out of work and get Rosmerta to open the pub for him.

Pulling the heavy pub door open brought back a flood of memories from happier times. Bill nodded to Rosmerta who looked happier than ever pulling down the cobwebs from above the bar, she pointed to the corner booth where Bill could see his father waiting.

"Hey dad, what's the problem" he asked as he slid into the booth concerned with the troubled face of his father.

"No everything's as good as it was before you left, but there are arrangements to be made" Arthur answered.

Bill sighed he knew it was inevitable but it was too soon to think about burying Fred.

I know he always said he wanted to be buried near the burrow." Bill said as he took a slip of the warm butterbeer.

"No this is about Teddy."

"Did something happen to Ted?

"No he's fine but he does need to be cared for. Bill I need you and Fleur to take Teddy, I'm not sure when Andromeda will be fit to care for him herself. I know he's not your responsibility and it's a hard thing to ask, but Remus was your friend and if it was the other way round... he'd do it for you."

Bill cut him off. "Dad, you know I would be more than willing. But I think Harry has already decided to take on that role. He is Teddy's godfather after all."

"William." Arthur hardly ever used his sons' full name but he needed to get his point across.

"William, you know that's nonsense, Harry is only a boy, seventeen years old for merlins sake. He does not need the responsibility of raising a child. You're in a better position, married, a good job, a nice house, a great wife and you've grown up caring for six younger siblings, Harry's had no experience with children."

"Dad, Harry's just finished a war that started long before he was born, he's defeated the evilest man alive. For the past few years he's had the responsibility of the wizarding world on his shoulders and he did it. Doesn't that show he's already had the experience of being responsible and as I already said Dad, Remus made him godfather."

"Bill, Remus was your friend, he was on his way to make you the godfather it was just a coincidence that Harry was there it would have been you otherwise, Remus was just emotional and Harry reminded him of James."

No dad the only one emotional here is you, Bill wanted to say, but it slightly scared Bill he had never seen his dad like this, Arthur had always been the family rock, but these past few days had taking a toll on his father's emotional state. It might be better to agree or not.

"Dad, I don't think....."

"Bill! If you won't do this please do it for your mother, I need to go. We'll tell them later" Arthur said as he apparated away.

Bill wasn't sure what to do. Had that conversation truly taken place? How did his Dad really think, that taking Teddy away from Harry would do any good it most likely would have the opposite effect, had everyone not noticed how depressed Harry seemed before teddy came.

Bill knew Harry better than his parents did, they had hardly seen the boy since the summer before his sixth year, they hadn't seen the change that had taken place throughout the year, and even Bill whom had been informed by Ron at Christmas wasn't prepared for the shock when they took refuge at the cottage. Bill had been expecting a boy who he thought might need advice or reassurance, no there was no boy in sight at shell cottage he only saw a man who was determined to finish a war. A war he didn't start yet guilt consumed him with every death. He knew that Harry would put up one hell of a fight to keep Teddy even against his own family. Bill had witnessed the boy take down the most powerful wizard in history with a simple disarming spell. Bill knew that Harry was more powerful, than even Harry himself knew.

If Dad didn't come to his senses soon, the family would break down because Harry would fight, Teddy was his family now and so was Ginny not only would they lose Ginny and Harry but Bill knew were the loyalties of his youngest siblings were bound to Harry, he was there family too.

Yes this would surely be another horrible day in the Weasley's family history.

Harry looked around the breakfast table the sun shining through the empty window panes, he was surrounded by smiling faces, it was like everyone in the castle was in a protective bubble, impenetrable from the horrors the past few months, Harry knew soon enough the protective bubble would burst and he and everybody here would wake up to their own reality soon enough but as he looked around everyone he saw, seemed happy to play along and pretend nothing had happened.

But it was time to wake up, there was a world to be rebuilt, death eaters to apprehend and the most pressing matter was that there were funerals to attend, but maybe he could keep on pretending for a little bit longer.

He turned his head to check if there was any sign of the Malfoy's or Mrs Tonks at the Slytherin table it was time Harry thought. Time to make a plan about Teddy's future and his part in it, he hoped she would leave Teddy with him and Ginny for a bit longer he was their lifeline and Harry wasn't sure how they'd cope with the next few weeks ever since Teddy had fallen into his arms everything looked brighter.

Nonetheless there were arrangements to be made for Remus and Tonks. Harry lifted himself up off the bench and took a step towards the door. He didn't get very far, Ginny had a tight hold on his robes.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Can I not go anywhere on my own" Harry replied in mock irritation.

"No!" Ginny and Hermione shrieked together.

Harry laughed at their reaction, "and why not?" he asked "I'm the bloody chosen one, I can do what I want."

"Well mate, the last time we left you alone for more than a second you went and got yourself avada kedavra'd. Didn't ya." Ron said looking quite smug while the two girls looked on with shock, they didn't think Ron had it in him.

"exactly" Ginny said with a smirk agreeing with her brother, she scooped up the baby carrier where Teddy was sleeping soundly, reached for Harry's hand and asked, "so where we ofta?"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Ron, "Can't even let a lad go to the jacks alone."

Harry got the exact reaction he was looking for, revenge was sweet. Ron sprayed all the food currently in his mouth across the table, two old witches who looked like they could possibly be related to Neville's grandmother, shot Ron a look of utter disgust. Ron was too busy choking on the food that actually stayed in his mouth to retaliate. But if looks could kill, there was no doubt that Harry would be six feet under.

Hermione who sensed the oncoming danger, "Don't be daft Ronald, we both know he's not going there, Harrys got the look where he's got to do something he doesn't want to, I know it isn't detention so where are you going?" she asked.

"Slytherin common room." Harry answered truthfully.

Which lead to another outcry from Ron, "WHAT! Why?"

"We're going to see Mrs Tonks." Ginny answered.

Harry was beginning to think that Ginny had become an accomplished Legilimens without telling him as she could always read his mind.

"See you in a while then" Hermione said to Ginny. "Give her our love."

"Will of course." Ginny said as she left the hall with her bemused boyfriend.

"How do you, do it?" Harry asked.

"Do what," she smiled.

"Read my mind."

"I love you Harry, but sometimes you're easier to read than an open book love." She answered.

**Ginnys POV**

The walk to the Slytherin common room was a long one. Throughout my last months at Hogwarts, I done my best to avoid this place, the dungeon corridors were dark and dangerous and never short of a few death eaters.

But now as I walked with Harry by my side and Teddy in my arms, I felt no fear my only concern was for Teddy. We hadn't seen Andromeda since she heard of Tonks death. It was an amazing feat to the eternal bond that is sisterhood that after years of separation and fighting on different sides of a war the only one Andromeda wanted comfort from was her sister.

Narcissa Malfoy, I would be eternally in her debt for giving me back my Harry. If somebody had said that to me this time last year I would have laughed in their face and asked why would I care about the snobby blond Malfoy bitch, but everything was different from last year now.

We arrived at the stone wall that hid the Slytherin common room, too quickly. What if Andromeda wanted Teddy back, I wasn't ready to give Teddy back. I knew I would have to eventually but I wasn't ready. But teddy is the glue that is keeping me together. I can't. I couldn't do it.

I took a deep breath and turned to run back to the safety of the Gryffindor tower. Harry squeezed my hand in reassurance. It was amazing he said I was the one that read minds, yet he knew what I was thinking. I looked at his face and down at my sleeping Teddy, I loved them so much, words couldn't describe.

Harry squeezed my hand, and said "It will be alright. We will be alright." And I completely trusted him whatever happened we'd be ok, no matter what.

"Pureblood," I uttered the word and the stone wall opened. Slytherins were so predictable.

Through the greenish haze that was the Slytherin common room saw Narcissa and Andromeda in two armchairs nearest the fire place. Narcissa waved them over.

Ginny sat down on the couch across from the two sisters, Narcissa was as ladylike as ever sat with her ankles crossed with not a hair out of place, Andromeda on the other hand was curled up arms wrapped around her legs, her face was red and botchy dried tears stained her face.

It was a shock for Ginny to see her like this Andromeda had always been the picture of perfection just like her sister beside her, she had been a Tonks for over twenty years yet she had always kept the Blacks air of superiority about her. Now she looked like someone who had given up the will to live. It takes a lot to take that air of Black supremacy out of a Black as it had been drilled into their person, even a decade in Azkaban doesn't do it, Bellatrix and Sirius kept it until their dying day.

Andromeda glanced up as Harry sat down beside Teddy.

"Is that Teddy?" she asked in a voice that was barely audible.

It would be hard for her to recognise him as Ted fell asleep in Harrys arms so he looked just like a miniature Harry and she would have never seen him like that before.

"Yes" I answered "would you like to hold him." I asked holding his sleeping form out to her.

"Please" she whispered.

She pulled Teddy close to her and sighed a breath of relief. Now at least I knew she needed teddy just as much as me, he was the only link she had left to the family she had created for herself both her husband and only daughter were dead Teddy was the only one she had left.

"He looks just like you." Andromeda said looking at Harry. "He must like you, Remus would be happy."

Sensing her sisters' discomfort at the mention of her son in law Narcissa quickly changed the subject.

"I apologise for my mannerisms I haven't offered any refreshments can I get you some tea, pumpkin juice?" Narcissa asked.

"Tea would be lovely please." I answered instinctively, just noticing how chilly the dungeons really were.

"Lena" Narcissa called.

There was a 'crack' and a female house elf dressed in a clean white apron appeared.

"Missus Cissy, Andy what can Lena do for yous?" she asked.

"Lena, could you prepare us some tea and bring it here thanks." Narcissa asked.

I let my mind wander for the few minutes we waited for tea. A blood traitor sharing tea from the same pot as Narcissa Malfoy who woulda thunk it? I should stop that she actually wasn't too bad she was nice to that house elf. Lena must belong to the black household as she addressed both women with their childhood nicknames and I don't have any doubts that, that would not have been acceptable behaviour of a Malfoy elf.

Why the hell was I thinking about house elfs I zoned back into reality Harry was making idle small talk as Narcissa poured tea.

Suddenly Andromeda gasped Teddy had starting morphing while he slept, his hair changing from pink to turquoise. "So like my Dora," that was all Andromeda said before placing teddy back in my arms, and fleeing through a door to my left.

"I'm so sorry."Harry said before putting his head in his hands, guilt washing over him.

"Harry do not feel guilty it's not your fault." Narcissa expressed exactly what I was thinking.

"But it is," Harry said. "Remus came to help me and Tonks followed so it is my fault. It's all my fault."

"Potter it is not always about you." Narcissa said like she was talking with a self absorbed teenager scratch that she probably has already had that talk. "If there is anybody to blame for Andy's distress it's me and Bella."

"But you didn't do anything."Harry said.

"Exactly Harry and because of that Andy blames herself and has decided that it was her alone that killed her family." Narcissa answered him.

"But she didn't do anything." Harry stated the obvious again.

"But Potter what you have to understand is once upon a time Bella and Andy were closer than anything. Andy was Bella's conscience, you could ask anybody who went to Hogwarts in our time. When Andy went to Hogwarts in Bella's third year, Bella was feared but respected and in true Bella fashion, she treated the place like she owned it and did exactly what she wanted to do. Andy acted as her conscience and Bella calmed down Andromeda was loved as Bella had calmed well she was calm for Bella she wasn't always psychotic. Andy was Bella's crutch she had always been her best friend, when we were growing up people assumed they were twins you would never see one without the other. Bella was outspoken and bold but always knew her place while Andy was quiet and shy just fell into place following Bella.

When Bella left Hogwarts and married. She changed she didn't have Andy and once Lestrange introduced her to Voldemort there was no getting Bella back she was completely obsessed and infatuated with the Dark Lord." She said the name with disgust it was his fault she had lost her sisters.

She continued. " Andy was distraught she blamed herself it got worse with time when Andy fell pregnant in seventh year and was disowned, Bella's behaviour worsened, every time the prophet announced a death guilt would hit her, she took responsibility for it.

When Bella went to Azkaban all she wanted to do was find her Dark lord as her lover couldn't possibly be dead and he would come for her. Bella wouldn't allow me to visit but three months in a letter came requesting me, so I went. I was so happy Bella seemed over her obsession but she didn't want me she wanted Andy. Then fifteen years she's back more psychotic then ever more obsessed with the dark Lord more lustful for revenge on everybody who had taken Andy away, me for not being a better sister, Lucius for distracting me through Andy's last years at Hogwarts, Ted Tonks for taking her sister muggleborns because Ted was one and finally her niece the halfblood for getting her sister disowned. Bella had a list and she got revenge on each and everyone and she thought if she did that she would get Andy back. As I said my sister was mental now she has made Andy depressed and everyone said I was going to be the problem child because I was blond. I bloody well hope Aunt Wallburga sees what has become of her precious Blacks.

So Potter now do you understand what my sister is doing through, she's blaming herself for her husband's death her daughters her only son in law she has to overcome the fact that a close friend killed her sister and she blames herself for the fact her first grandchild has no parents. And she blames herself for every other person who has lost a loved one because of our lovely Bellatrix.

Now if you will please excuse me for being so rude and let yourselves out I have to make sure Andy isn't trying to drown herself so your Godson still has a grandmother left tomorrow."

With that she got up and left and follow Andromeda down the corridor, I looked over at Harry who looked as shocked and horrified as I did which realised that I really just had that conversation with Narcissa Malfoy who surprisingly knew her eldest sister was a headcase, cursed her dead aunt then apologised for being rude because she had to leave to prevent her other sister from killing herself.

And I walked into this room thinking I was messed up just goes to show appearances can be deceiving.

Harry reached for my hand as we left and walked in a shocked silence in the direction of the great hall.

"Potter, Weasley follow me please." McGonagall instructed. Still too stunned from the last conversation to say anything the couple followed without a question.

They followed her down corridors to the east side of the castle they passed people repairing parts of walls. Putting doors back on their hinges and fixing up class rooms. Making the place look normal and a bloody battle had not taken place three days previous.

"We should be helping." Harry said.

"Later," I mouthed to him, too late McGonagall heard and turned to face him.

"Potter, you have done enough no one expects you to help you've done enough."

"But it's my fault. That Hogwarts is a mess."

I thought we had overcome this hero complex he had and that he had stopped blaming himself I swear if he doesn't get over himself, I'll have to slap him again. I was about to tell him but McGonagall got there before me.

"Harry, if you want to take responsibility for this I will gladly give you detention you can scrub the floor of the forbidden forest with a toothbrush, if that's what you really want. This wasn't your fault the castle isn't fallen down a few cracks and a few fires here and there it could been a lot worse there was at least four hundred people firing hexes and curses in every direction.

Give the Weasley twins an hour and they could do a lot worse, there's no use crying over spilt potion." She said and then it dawned on her that there was no more twins just George.

"Ginny dear, I'm so sorry. I didn't think I'm so sorry." My professor said with remorse.

"It's okay, professor," I answered truthfully "We both know it's how Fred would want to be remembered. Its completely true too, Harry it could have been much worse you know this and it is because of you the rest of us are still here."

"You know she's right dear, we really did get off lightly not that we didn't lose great people but it could have been much worse." McGonagall said coming to a stop in front of landscape of the school grounds you could see the lake and in the background the quidditch stadium.

"I know you're wondering why we're here but they has been press and reporters prowling the halls looking to get an interview with you Harry and Kingsley thinks it best for you to be hidden out of sight for a while press is something you shouldn't have to deal with."

"What!" exploded Harry, "do they think they'll get an interview with the bloody chosen one."

"Potter calm down, Kingsley and the other professors have done their best to get them all out and Miss Granger dealt brilliantly with Rita Skeeter, but until we reinstate the wards around Hogwarts we can't guarantee anything."

"Rita had the nerve to show her face?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Mione dealt with her now shut up." His current lack of control was getting to me.

"Yes well Dumbledore thought it best if your living arrangements were changed for the moment so he thought this head dorm would be best suited for you." McGonagall said.

"There's more than one?" I asked. Feeling incredibly stupid I had attended the school for six years and I didn't know how of its secrets.

"Yes there are many, but this particular dorm hasn't been used since the last time there was two Gryffindor heads."

A strange dazed look came over harry, which had me slightly concerned. But I continue to listen to McGonagall. "Well I should go help with the wards the password is flower if you eat lunch here I would be grateful, just until we make sure everything is secure. I'll send Miss Granger and Mr Weasley along shortly." She waved good bye to me and left me with my slightly deranged boyfriend.

"Flower." I repeated the password and the portrait swung open revealing a lovely warm common room. It was the nicest room I had ever seen in Hogwarts, beating Dumbledores office. It was just like the Gryffindor common room but cosier, it had an open fire two couches with armchairs either side, bookcases lined the walls , two oak desks in the right corner and table and chairs in the left the room was perfect in every way I was jealous of whoever the heads were the year they had this room.

I looked over to Harry who still had that distant look in his eyes, I walked over to the desks and reached for his hand.

"This was my parents' dorm." He whispered showing me the desk plague that read , I reached for the one on the other desk and handed it to him. **. **How had I forgotten his parents had been the last Gryffindor heads. I held his hand as we walked through the dorm looking for more evidence that his parents had lived here, but I knew in my heart there would be nothing the house elfs had cleared every scrap of parchment every broken quill.

Ron's POV

It was nice of McGonagall to bring me and Mione up to the dorm that Ginny and Harry but she coulda at least warned us what to expect. Harry was in some sorta trance holding the desk headers, I know they had his parents' names on them, but there only desk headers, I was going to point this fact out but Mione shoved her lovely elbow into my ribs and hissed something about tact.

We chit chatted about nothing much until it was time to walk to dinner. Hermione and Gin talked about what happened in the Slytherin common room and Harry entertained Teddy with the desk headers, it was amazing to watch the way Harry was with Teddy, there was a type a calm and peace that came over Harry when he was with Teddy.

But with everything going on, I still think there's too much crazy going round, with the sisters down in the Slytherin common room, Harry and his desk headers and George and Lee well they at least always been crazy but lately they'd been making Luna look sane. Yes there was something in the air making everyone slightly loopy. Ron was sure.

Dinner, Hogwarts dinner, Ron was sure dinner was what he missed most the past nine months. There was beef, Yorkshire puddings and gravy. I was so consumed in eating he didn't notice the rest of the family joining them until Charlie the pig, snatched the last pudding off his plate.

I raised his fork threateningly. "Do it again and I'll stab you!"

"Little bro, you wouldn't hurt your favourite brother, it just wouldn't be right, you agree with me don't ya ted," Charlie finished chewing my food and turned to Teddy who was sitting on Harrys lap while Ginny fed him.

"Do it again and I will, and who says your my favourite brother."

Charlie answered. "I'm hurt, that hurts more than the fork would, I'm your cool dragon fighting brother I'm supposed to be the favourite brother, but I suppose the prefect wants to take after the perfect Percy. It's okay though I'll be Teddys favourite uncle he'll appreciate my cool dragon slaying ways," and with that Charlie left to go over to some old school friends.

He was too far to stab with the fork so did the next best thing and threw it at him. "Prat! I'm his favourite uncle."

I turned round to get Ginny to agree with me but she was having a heated conversation with Dad which was weird because Dad and Gin usually got on well. So of course I decided to listen in

"Ginny I really think you should listen to me your only sixteen you haven't finished school and look at Harry he didn't finish school neither of you have any experience raising babies, you're not ready Bill and Fleur and married and they have jobs, they're in a better position to raise Teddy.

What!" Ginny said looking scarier then Ron had ever seen her."**YOU WANT FLEM TO TAKE MY BABY?" **  
"Ginevra darling just please hear me out" dad pleaded. _Pleading won't help him now you know calling her Ginevra when she's angry is a death sentence. _  
"TONKS CHOSE ME NOT YOU OR MUM OR BILL AND DEFINITLY NOT FLEUR!!"

"Your just a child yourself" dad tried to continue _yet there was nothing I could do or him now, three strikes and you're out first he insults harry then he tries and take Teddy way then he calls her Ginevra and then he calls her a child. And they tell me I've no tact. I'm waiting for it yet Ginny hasn't exploded yet.................... 1.......2........3. . . . ._

**Smash **all the panes of the newly repaired windows of the Great hall smash, batbogies are surrounding me and I can just about make out harry and Teddy being dragged out of the hall in a protective bubble, I can hear kingsley telling George that our sister has style.

Yet it's no consolation for him he's the only one who knows the counter curse and she's but a silencing charm on him. He looks pained as he tries to do the counter curse non- verbal and Ginny knows that George can't do those this is where we miss Fred he knew the counter curse and was the only twin to master non-verbal spells. Our eyes meet and George and I are rolling around laughing for Fred and what an amazing witch our little sister has become.

After about ten minutes my amazing Mione figures out exactly what kind of complicated silencing charm my little witch of a sister has placed on George, It was funny at the beginning but when you're being attacked by batbogies it gets old, only Mione and the bloody prat Charlie were smart enough to place a shield charm sensing the oncoming danger from Ginny. That is the reason after all, they call her their little fire breather.

Hermione decided that we should follow and make sure she hasn't destroyed anymore of the castle I wouldn't put it past her, what the hell was Dad thinking, he's lucky he's still breathing. George followed deciding it was safer to be near Ginny rather than let her think we were against her.

Bill thanked his brother for releasing him from the terror of Gins hex, he cursed whoever thought her to duel, scratch that Bill knew exactly who thought her to duel the only other person who wasn't covered in bogie slime.

Dad had gone too far this time, Fleur had just flounced out of the hall after shooting him a look that if looks could kill he'd surely be dead. Ron, Hermione and George had followed her out most likely deciding it was better to show a united front as she was less likely to hex them if they went together.

It was time someone had to tell Dad to cope on, and as the eldest it was his responsibility. Bill walked over to his Dad.

"Dad can you not see what just happened here, Ginny is gone. You've put my wife against me and wrecked the relationship between Ginny and Fleur, that she has worked so hard on to try get Ginny to accept her as a sister.

Look around you Dad, their gone George, Ron and Hermione are gone that's half of what's left of our family. Look at Mom, she doesn't need this right now. Remember what she was like when Perc left, Freds dead and now her five youngest children have left because you don't think your daughter and the man who you used to be proud to call a son, a man who has finished the biggest war in the history of the wizarding world can raise a child.

Open your eyes dad he wasn't alone up until now he had us, and now you've exiled him and your only daughter, what the hell were you thinking dad, when you decided that this was a good idea and I don't belief I let you drag me down with you. I'm going to go figure out a way to apologise to my wife and baby sister before I lose them.

And I advise you go do the same thing Dad. Gin s'not like Perc Dad, she won't come back Ginny has her own family now Dad, with Harry and Teddy. She's not your little girl anymore Dad she belongs to them and thats not gona change anytime soon.

Go apologise soon before you lose them both and don't think that Ron and Hermione won't follow because you know they got this life bond thing going on with Harry and Ron won abandon him again. George will follow Gin she's the closest thing hes got to Fred so he'll go wherever she does. So Dad think long and hard about why about why you're doing this and how it'll benefit anyone, it sure won't bring Freddie back.

Fred dying sure wasn't Harrys fault, he doesn't deserve this treatment and if Fred was here he'd be the first one to speak up on Harrys behalf. Harry didn't speak tonight because he already blamed himself for Freds death. Fred died the way he wanted to Dad he died fighting with a smile on his face it was the only way he wanted to go, he wouldn't settle for anything less you know our Fred the thrill of the dramatics he wouldn't have gone any other way.

Fred loved Harry, Fred is the way reason Harry is part of this family and he was damn proud of it he loved being the reason Harry was introduced to this family, the reason Mum can say she has seven sons he loved it. He was the first person who knew about Ginny and Harry and accepted it he had a list of pranks thought out for their wedding.

Fred died fighting for his brother Dad, he died so he could let his baby sister have her wedding, because as long as Harry survived Ginny would be okay that meant George would be too, and Fred was okay with that because he loved us all Harry and Hermione included.

Dad I know you couldn't save him this time, it wasn't your fault no one blames you not even mum but you let the rest of our family break over the fact that you don't think your nearly grown up daughter can raise the child of her dead friend everyone will blame you.

Ginny is barely coping she has to deal with brother dying and Tonks dying, the woman who over the past two years had become her best friend and big sister who left her Teddy and you should be thanking her because Teddy is the only thing holding the pieces of Ginny together. Teddy and Harry.

Ginny played such a huge role in this war you don't seem to get it, she did more than me Charlie, Percy and the twins did together and she also lost so much more, not only did she lose a brother, the closest thing she had to a sister and she has lost so many of her school friends, this is only what she has had to deal with over the past four days.

Look at the last few months, her brother, her boyfriend and her best friend disappear, she had to come back to place where she was tortured by Death eaters, she watched friends disappear or if they were lucky chained to walls. Dad nothing about what Ginny has had to deal with is normal she should have been worrying about tests and what colour to paint her toenails and planning her seventeenth yet Ginny had to worry about being tortured, her family being killed and never getting to tell her boyfriend she loved him before he died.

So after all that I think she can handle the responsibility of raising her godchild who seems to be the only thing holding her together right now. I'm off to find my wife to see if I'll ever be forgiven for the stunt you pulled." Bill felt absolutely awful as he looked down on his broken father once he had finished his rant. It was horrible to see the man who always looked so strong look so completely broken but he needed to hear it, it wasn't thinking straight and needed to fix it before it was too late.

Bill turned to his weeping mother a pulled her into a hug before fleeing the hall in search of his wife.

Arthur watched his son leave, he felt like a bold child who had just been told how very disappointing he was.

"He's right you know." Kingsley said the young man who had become a faithful companion over the past three years always was a voice of reason beyond his years. "There is nothing normal about this situation and none of it is your fault everyone knows that. Fred doesn't blame you for not being there to save him, he would be proud that you were able to save somebody else's son, a son who hadn't lived as a good a life as Freds."

"But if I could have saved them both." Arthur said guilt consuming him he had been able to save another persons son but he couldn't be there to safe his own son.

"Arthur, Fred doesn't blame you for anything, but he will blame you if you don't pull yourself together and make sure your family doesn't fall to pieces. Everything will put itself back together it just needs time. I promise you everything will work out and don't worry about Ginny and Harry their good kids they'll do the right thing. Now go and give that wife of yours a hug she needs you now more than ever."

Arthur went to sit by his wife, "I'm sorry."

"Its okay, we will be all okay."

"Yes we will." Arthur agreed and for once he believed her that would all be okay eventually.

Well what did you think, please review


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**ANGRY GRIZZLY BEARS AND BIG BROTHERS**

**Disclaimer… JK owns everything.**

**GINNY'S POV**

"What in the hell just happened !?!". I'm not sure if the screaming is just in my mind, or if I'm doing it out loud. Through a red haze, I force the bubble shield containing Harry and Teddy the hallways until we've reached our new dorm room. I growl the pass word at the door. While, at least I hope I growled it, as opposed to maybe screaming again. Regardless, the door opens, I force the bubble shield through the doorway, then follow them into the room. How dare he ! How dare Dad try to take Teddy away from me ! And Bill ! He's always been the brother that I've trusted the most. I've looked up to him. I've even turned to him for advice when I've needed help in solving a problem. And now, he's gone and agreed with Dad against me !

How could he possibly think that Fleur and he would do a better job of raising Teddy then Harry and I would. They couldn't do half as good a job with Teddy as Harry and I. Tonks and Remus knew what they were doing when they selected who they wanted to be Teddy's guardians. And they wanted us, not Bill and Fleur ! It just isn't right ! How could Dad say that we are too young ? Harry is already of age, and I will be too in just a few weeks.

I'm so mad. I've just got to scream or to break something, or else I think that I'll blow up. My eyes pause on the door . Why is it still open ? I grab it and hurl it shut with all of my might. I'm pretty sure that I do scream out loud this time, all my fury erupting in that scream and in shutting that damn door. The door closes with an impressive SLAM. I glare at it for a moment, offended that it is still on its hinge. Still, it's given me some release. I'm still seeing red, but at least I can think now.

I can't believe that I'm going to have to fight my family on this. It just isn't right. How can they say that they love me, and then do this to me? The whole lot of them still look at me like I'm a little girl. At the Battle, they didn't want me to fight, they just wanted me go home and hide. It's like they've forgotten everything I've been through this past year, and everything that I've done. Well, no, that's not quite fair. Fred and George knew what I could do, knew that I could hold my own. That's why they brought me along. And when the rest wanted to send me home, Remus thought I should stay. And Tonks was willing to fight beside me. They knew me, knew what I could do, and they trusted me with their child. I WILL NOT betray that trust.

I WILL fight them on this, and I know that I won't have to do it alone. Harry will stand beside me, and together we will....OH ! I've forgotten Harry. I turn around, and sure enough, there Harry stands, still holding Teddy, and still enclosed in my bubble shield. He's looking down at Teddy, who despite all the displays of Weasley temper, still seems to be asleep. I quickly mumble the counter charm, and the shield disappears.

"Can you believe that Dad actually did that ?" I ask my boyfriend.

He slowly raises his eyes to look at me, and I can see in his eyes how shocked and confused he is by the ordeal of the last few minutes. "No, Gin, I can't.", he mumbles. "It's my fault. I must have done something or said something wrong. Maybe I wasn't holding Teddy right. I'm sorry."

Oh, Merlin. He's blaming himself, I've worked so hard in the last few days to convince him that every blessed thing that happens is not his fault. He's been so self conscious with Teddy, but he was overcoming it. He was beginning to stop blaming himself for everything, and now his "supposed" family has undone all that. I can feel my rage starting to build again. The red haze is starting to close in on me again, but I take a deep breath and tamp my anger down this time. Harry needs me, and he doesn't need me breathing fire.

"Harry, it isn't anything you did." I explain, and I'm actually proud of myself for how calm my voice sounds. "Dad thinks that I'm too young, and that we wouldn't be able to support Teddy, or give him a stable life like Bill and Fleur. We don't have jobs, we don't have a house, and...well, we're not married."

"But I do have a house." Harry quietly replies. HEY ! That's right ! I'd forgotten about Grimmauld Place. "Gin, I have the money to support us, and and, ever since the Battle ended, I've been planning to marry you. I had thought we would wait awhile, and then I wasn't sure whether or not that you would want me back, especially after everything that I've put you though,

....."

He continued to ramble on about something, but I didn't hear any of it. I couldn't hear any of it. My brain had just frozen at his last words.

Did Harry just ask me to marry him? No, He couldn't have. He was just talking about Teddy and having money and a house. He doesn't really want to marry me, does he? DOES HE?

"Harry, did you just ask me to marry you ?" I hear a squeak that sounds a lot like me asking. Did I really ask that ? I couldn't have. I'm still trying to get my mind around the concept. And then Harry looks me in the eyes.

"Well, yeah, I did... but I mean, no....I mean, well, yeah, but..." Harry stammers. Merlin, but he's cute when he's confused. He stops and closes his eyes, then takes a deep breath to gather himself. He opens his eyes, and I'm lost in those emerald depths. "Yes. I do want to marry you, Gin. This isn't the way that I'd really planned to ask you. I was going to wait until we were a little older, but you said your Dad thought that Bill was better able to raise Teddy because of all that, but then I realized that we have all that stuff too. The only thing that Bill and Fleur have that we don't is the marriage. So, yeah, I do want to marry you, Ginevra Weasley. I did want to ask you properly, but I'm not asking you just because of what happened with your Dad. I really do want to marry you. I understand if you don't want to. I mean, I've only just come back after abandoning you..."

I'm pretty sure that Harry kept talking, but my brain was frozen again. He wanted to marry me. Harry "The Boy-Who-Lived-And-Saved-Me-From-The-Chamber" Potter wanted to marry ME! I can't believe it. I was so mad a few minutes ago that I wanted to break everything in sight, and now I'm so happy, I could sing. This is all I've dreamed of since I was a little girl and Mum first told me the bedtime story about him. Oh, my dream wavered some after I had started Hogwarts, and he became Ron's best friend, but I never really gave up on it.

I never gave up on him, my brother's best friend or not. And then last year we got together, and those few months were wonderful. Then he was gone, off being noble and saving the world. But I knew he would be back. I knew he would defeat Voldemort, and then come back to me. Ever since he went on the run from Bill's wedding, all I could do was dream every night of him saying those four little words to me. It was horrible to wake up every morning and know that he wasn't there, but it was the only way that I could get through the days. I could always depend on Harry to be there in my dreams. He was my light at the end of the tunnel, and I knew, I just KNEW, that one day he'd be back for me.

Suddenly, I realize that Harry has stopped talking, and that he's silently searching my eyes. I can see the fear and confusion in his eyes because of my silence. Then I see him relax as I smile at him. He knows my answer even before I say it, but I say it anyway. "YES! Of course I'll marry you, my love. You came back to me. You promised never to leave me again. No more running off on noble quests without me. No more getting yourself killed. Right!?" Even though I ask it as a question, I know that Harry is fully aware that it is a demand. Maybe even a command. Smart boy that he is, he nods in agreement.

"Why would you think that I wouldn't marry you? But," I sigh, "you are right. We should wait. Besides, I want to give you the chance to ask me the way you want to." I give him my best, most promising grin, and then pull him into a deep kiss.

Even as I'm losing myself in Harry, somewhere in the very back of mind I hear a small voice saying "_Weren't you angry a few minutes ago? Maybe the angriest you've ever been? Now, here you are. Wrapped up in Harry's arms, snuggled up against his chest, and watching your godson sleep. Except for seeing Harry alive, you've never been happier. How is that possible?" _

_Then I hear another small voice answering the first. "Because I've got Harry. I'm going to marry this man. And I've got Teddy. And NOTHING else matters as long as we have each other. Everything else will be fine."_

I felt Harry move slightly against me. "Yes, love?" I mumble, as my thoughts return to the present. I turn to face Harry, and am surprised to see him looking nervous. Suddenly, my focus is back from my dreams.

"I can't believe that I walked past you that night."

"What are you talking about?" I answer him, and I can feel my eyes narrow as I pull back to watch him.

"The night of the Battle. I saw you before I went into the forest. I walked right past you."

I pull away from him a little farther. Almost involuntarily, I start to raise my wand. "I remember you mentioning that you saw me then. I don't remember you saying anything about walking right past me, Potter. When? Where was I?" My voice seems to be caught somewhere between a whisper and a growl.

"As I left the castle to go into the forest. You were on the grounds, helping a young girl, and I walked right past you." Harry says, and he's almost whispering himself. At his words, my mind goes back to that night. Me, helping a young girl? It must have been Emily. She was a third year that I had sort of taken under my wing. Like Colin and some of the others, she had slipped back in to join the fight. Unlike Colin, I had been able to save her. She came out with just a broken arm and some scratches. She was lucky.

"I thought you saw me from a distance. If you were that close, why didn't you stop ?" I whisper, my mind reeling.

"Gin, I wanted to. You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep going. I just couldn't stop, I couldn't let myself say good bye to you. You don't know how bad I wanted to stop, to hold you, to kiss you one last time. But I couldn't allow myself to stop. I knew that if I did, I'd never leave you to do what I had to do, or else you would have insisted on coming along with me. So I kept going. I thought that if I finished it, you would have the chance to move on and to be happy again. I saw an image of you in a beautiful white dress, marrying some other guy, and I hated it. I wanted it to be me that you were marrying, but I knew that it would be okay, because you were getting your chance to be happy. I tried to stop thinking about you then, so that if something went wrong, he wouldn't be able to find you and hurt you. I couldn't do it, though. As soon as he cast the killing curse at me, my last thought was of you and the first kiss that we shared."

I see the red haze again for a second, and hear a resounding SLAP. My haze disappears with the sound. Did I just slap Harry?!? Merlin, I must have. My hand is stinging from the force of the blow. I look at Harry. He's standing there in complete shock, the bright red imprint of my hand on his check. Even as I stare, stunned, I hear the little voice in my head. "_I'm not sorry. I know that I promised myself that I would never hurt him again after I saw the bruises I left on his chest, but he DESERVED this!"_

"Bloody hell, Gin. That HURT! I thought that you had given up beating on your boyfriend!", Harry blurts out, as his free hand rubs his cheek gingerly.

"That's for being stupid and letting yourself be killed." I growl at him.

"But you already knew about that, love." Harry says, stating the obvious.

I take a deep breath and say "Fine. Then it's for being a git and walking right past me. And this", I say as I kiss him, "is for thinking of me." I kiss him again, and finish " and not quidditch." And then I'm kissing him again, and it's better than our first kiss, better than his birthday kiss, better than all of our other kisses combined. He's come back to me, he loves me, he's going to marry me, and I'm the happiest girl in the world.

And then there's a knock at the door. I grump about the lousy timing, and Harry looks over to call "Who is it ?"

"Fleur."

I suddenly find that I can't make a sound. "NO !", I franticly mouth to Harry. Harry looks at me for second, and then chuckles at my look of desperation. The prat, he's actually laughing at me.

"Gin, she doesn't want to take Teddy away from us." he says, as he turns to go let her in.

My sister-in-law almost bounces into the room.

"Ginny, ma cherie, 'ow can I apologise ? I do not know w'at 'as come over Bill. I 'ad no idea zat dey were planning zat. You know zat I would never agree wiv zat ! You are so good wiv little Teddy. 'E makes you and 'Arry 'appy. I would never take zat away from you ! If you ever need any 'elp or a babysitter, zat is something else, and I would be 'appy to 'elp you. Zat is what sisters are for, oui ?" Fleur explained, then sighed. "Zat is, if we are still sisters after what zat 'usband of mine has tried to pull. 'E will 'ave a lot of 'splaining to do this time."

I didn't much like Fleur when we first met. In my defense, when she first came to Hogwarts, she was SO French, and made it so clear that she thought we were beneath her notice. Then she had the audacity to kiss my Harry, and then start a relationship with Bill. On top of that, she has a little sister that would just love to be more than friends with Harry. I really went out of my way to be nasty to her. She's still SO French, but as I got to know her, I realized that she really wasn't that bad of a person. I even felt bad for how I treated her, and we became friends. As she smiles hopefully at me, I remember how much I love her and why. She's the only person, besides me, of course, who can boss Bill around and make him act like he's a first year in school again.

She was the one there for me when they crucio'd me after the wedding. Oh, sure the twins were there, but Fleur was the one who kept a level head, silencio'd the twins, and put a cushioning charm underneath me, so that she could heal me as quickly as possible when they were done torturing me. She never told anyone about it, either. She kept my secret. As a result, she became the person that I'd pour my heart out to when everything got to be too much, especially if Tonks wasn't there, and sometimes, even if she was. She's also saved me from going to Aunt Muriel's on countless. I can't believe that, after everything she's done for me, that I would so quickly believe that she wanted to take Teddy from me, and that I turned to being so nasty to her again.

I smile back at her, and then I'm rushing into her arms. As we hug, I whisper to her, "I'm so sorry, Fleur. Please forgive me."

I know that my eyes are damp, and Fleur looks on the verge of tears also. She quietly says, "Zere is nozing to be sorry for, nor is zere anyzing to forgive. Remember, I am part Veela, so I understand zee temper. I am very proud of you, Ginny."

Now, we're really are both on the verge of tears. Naturally, just as we are having our moment, there is another knock at the door.

"Ginnikins, please drop the wand. We come in peace, and we'd just as soon not be in pieces." I recognize George's voice, not to mention his nickname for me.

I look at Harry, and pout "Would you please let them in, love ?" I'm just not quite ready to let go of Fleur yet. Harry gives me a grin, and goes to open the door. Sure enough, in comes George, with Ron and Hermione right behind him.

George looks at me for a second, then walks over to me. I let go of Fleur, and let George pull me into a hug. "You think you're a clever little witch, don't you ?" he teases me, and then starts to tickle me. I start to giggle uncontrollably, as I'm begging him to stop. George just grins wickedly, and continues his attack, until my limbs start flying in every direction. At that point, he stops and withdraws with what he calls "dignity". You know, head held high and hands held low.

He learned, rather painfully, I might add, that I can't control exactly what direction my legs may kick when I get tickled.

Now that he's stopped, I finally catch my breath. I perk an eyebrow at him. "So you unsilenced you, big brother ?" Then I stick my tongue out at him.

"Non verbal spells, little sis.", he replies with a chuckle. I snort, as he smiles at me. George can do a non verbal spell about as well as I can pee standing up. Last time I looked in the mirror, I definitely wasn't a bloke. I grin to myself at the thought that even Harry might have noticed THAT. Maybe even RON. So who? Then my eyes fall on Hermione.

"It couldn't possibly have been the smartest little witch of the century that helped you out, could it, Georgie ?" I ask.

"The only one who was quick enough to produce a bloody shield charm." Ron snorts, sounding resentful. I notice that he is covered in the remains of some of my little batty friends. "You'd think she might have included her boyfriend in that protection."

"I thought you were capable of getting your own shield up." Hermione retorts. "Charlie certainly was able to."

"The bloody wanker !" I growl.

George laughs. "Now, now, little Ginnikins, it's not nice to be so hostile. The Chosen One might not be so keen for you then."

"Please, George," Harry begs, "don't wind her up again. She takes it out on me, too." Harry turns his face so that they can see the now pink handprint on his face. I start to blush as they look at it, then look at me.

George just shakes his head. "Mate, it's your own fault. I tried to warn you. She can be scary as hell on a good day, even more irritable in the morning, and then there's..."

I notice Harry franticly gesturing at George to stop, and then he trials off, leaving his thought uncompleted. My eyes narrow. "Warned ?", I question them, and I notice that they both look uncomfortable, Ron looks uncomprehending, and Hermione just grins madly. I'm ready to press the issue, when there's another knock at the bloody door.

"Oh, who is it ?!" I growl loudly.

"Your now only favorite big brother," I hear Charlie laugh through the door.

"Git !", I respond.

"AWW, is somebody cranky about the shield charm ? Ginners, you just aren't quick enough for the dragon slayer."

"Teddy isn't going to be impressed by a dragon slayer," Ron grumped.

"Shut it, Ron ! I will not only be his favorite uncle, but I will be Ginner's favorite big brother as well."

"And exactly HOW are you going to manage that, when you're out there, and I'm in here?", I ask.

"Simple. I've got cake."

Uh-oh. Charlie knows me way too well. I glare at the door, and I swear that I can see the grin plastered on his face THROUGH the door. Trying to hold on to a shred of dignity, or at least control, I ask "Type ?"

"Chocolate."

Damn. I give a deep sigh, and surrender. "Someone let him in, please."

Hermione steps over and opens the door. Charlie steps in, carrying two big chocolate cakes, and, sure enough, that stupid grin plastered all over his face. He walks over and bows before me, as he places the cakes on the nearest table. I glare at him. "YOU only know how to buy my forgiveness."

"I know, Ginners, but whatever works." He bends down and gives me a hug. "You'll be a great mama, too," he whispers into my ear.

My grin matches Charlie's, as I realize that I've done it. I've won. If Dad and Bill won't back down, I've still got the support of the others. Mum will back me, because she will be happy with the option of us all staying together. Fleur supports me, and will probably be able to force Bill into getting in line. Percy isn't allowed an opinion. He's just come back to the family, and has no right to pass judgment on me. I've got the support of the rest of my brothers, I've got got Harry and Teddy, my own little family, AND I've got cake. Speaking of which, `

"Touch any of my cake and you die," I growl. I turn around, and, sure enough, there stands Ron, frozen with his finger out, caught in the very act of trying to steal some icing.

Ron looks at me, his eyes wide. "But I...your back was turned...How did you...bloody hell," he stammers. Hermione starts to laugh as Ron continues to gape, and the others soon join in.

We hear the sound of the door starting to open, and everyone turns to watch in shock. Charlie must not have shut it completely when he came in. No one else has attempted to enter our room without my permission to this point, so naturally, everyone then turns their nervous eyes to me, trying to judge my reaction and determine if it's time to try to raise a quick shield charm. I roll my eyes as they look at me. Honestly. I am NOT that bad. Besides, I know who it is. There is only one person in the whole family that has balls enough, or else is clueless enough, to underestimate me. Sure enough, Percy stumbles through the open door.

"Oh, er, sorry. I would have been here sooner, but none of you gave me directions as to where you were going." I roll my eyes again. Gee, what a surprise. "Luckily, I ran into Minister Shacklebolt, and he seemed to know where you all were. Ah, it is okay to come in, isn't it ?" Percy finishes, as he suddenly gets a nervous look on his face.

I decide to let him off the hook. "It's all right, Perc. You haven't missed much." He gives a visible sigh of relief, gives me a weak smile, and scurries over to sit beside Charlie. I turn to talk to Harry, to tell him that we've won. Naturally, before I can say a word, there's another knock at the door. I turn back to the door, which I see is still open from Percy's entrance. Bill is waiting outside in the hallway. At least the git had sense enough to not just walk into the room.

"GinGin ? Fleur ? Can I come in ? We need to talk.

"NO !" we answer together.

"Aw, c'mon. I'm sorry. I really am. Please let me in."

"NO !", and again, Fleur and I are in perfect harmony.

"Why not ?" Bill says, sounding almost ready to cry.

"Why ? You were a complete idiot...", Fleur says, as she turns to look at me.

"... And a total prat !", I finish.

"I'm sorry," he whines. "I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have listened to Dad."

"Bill, you will not blame your actions on your papa. You 'ave your own mind, I 'ope.", Fleur tells him.

"Okay, okay. I'm still sorry."

"Fine, fine. We all agree that you are pretty sorry," I say. I notice Fleur sneak a look at me, trying to hide her laugh. "But what, exactly, do you have to show for yourself ?"

Bill looks at me, and his look of confusion would do Ron proud. "What ?"

"Charlie at least brought cake to show how sorry he was.", I tell him.

"Yeah, you prat. And that's why I am now Ginners favorite big brother. You should know better than to show up sorry AND empty handed, Bill. I mean, this is our little sister that we're talking about," Charlie calls to him from across the room.

"Mate, you're really lucky that you used to be her favorite, or there's no way that you'd still be standing. My advice is for you to stop underestimating our resident fire breather, and run while you still can. And if you come back, don't let it be empty handed." George adds.

"And bring back some for the rest of us. You have three very unhappy brothers who got bat bogied because of your stupid mistake, Bill.", Ron chimes in.

"So go !" Fleur finishes.

"Fine, fine. I'm going already. But I WILL be back." I hear Bill scurrying away. I can tell that he's irritated by fact that not only have our brothers taken my side, but that his wife has also.

I look around at my family. As much as my brothers irritate me, and as much as I complain about their over protectiveness, it's nice to know that they will always be there for me, even if it means standing against Daddy, or one of their own. And as much as Fleur got on my nerves at first, she's now just as much my sister as Hermione. I clear my throat, "Thanks. I love..."

Of course, there's now another commotion at the door. Mum comes running into the room, and I see Dad slinking in behind her. Mum's eyes find me, and then she runs right at me. I can tell that she's been crying. I'm sorry to be the cause of her tears, but, then again, I didn't start this.

Mum pulls me into one of her patented, bone crushing hugs, and starts crying again. "Oh, my baby. Ginny, dear, I thought you'd left me. Oh, I'm so happy that you're safe. Where are Harry and Teddy ?" I'd love to be able to tell her, but apparently that requires air.

"We're here, Mrs. Weasley." Thank Merlin, Harry. I knew I loved you for a reason. Mum releases me, and runs to Harry and Teddy. Hermione and Fleur steady me, as I realize how good it feels to be able to breath again. You'd think that I would have gotten use to those hugs by now, but they leave me breathless and reeling, every single time.

Mum has wrapped them in a hug. Thankfully, it's not as tight, since Harry is still holding Teddy. Lucky prat. Merlin, those hugs make my ribs hurt.

"Harry! You didn't leave me. Thank you, thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you had left me too. I'm sorry about Arthur. He's doing the best he can, and he THOUGHT that this was a good plan." She looks at Dad, and I can almost see the daggers shooting at him.

"However, if he had consulted me, he would have known that you and Ginny are the best persons for Teddy right now."

"Mum, I think Harry would appreciate it more if he heard that from Daddy. I know I would." Yep, fire breather. That's me. My breath's back, and so, once more, into the breach.

Suddenly, Harry is at my side, slipping an arm around my waist. "I want to saw something first." He makes eye contact with each of my parents, then plunges ahead. "Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, you know I respect you both so much. I can never repay you for accepting me into your home and into your family. But I don't understand why you don't want me to raise my godson, Mr. Weasley. I know what it's like to grow up without your parents, and I want to be the godfather that Sirius couldn't be for me.

I know that I'm not familiar with dealing with a baby, and everything that comes with that responsibility, but I am working at it. So is Ginny. And, to be honest, before tonight, we never really expected that we would be raising Teddy alone. We expected that Teddy would have his uncles," and at this, Harry turned to my brothers, who all gave him a cheer, INCLUDING Percy, of all things. "We also expect to have help from Andromeda, when she's ready, and his two aunts." Harry gestured to Hermione and Fleur, both of whom beamed at him.

His attention turned back to my parents. "We had hoped that we would have you, too, but I'm beginning to think that we might have been expecting too much. Mr. Weasley, you said that Bill and Fleur would be better equipped to raise a child then we were. Tell me, exactly what do Bill and Fleur have that Gin and I don't. The fact that they're married ? Because that is the ONLY thing that they have that we don't."

"And we could change that !", I broke in. I could see the shocked faces around the room, and then heard something breaking behind us. Harry and I both spun around, wands ready, to find Bill standing there. He had returned with two trays of food, once of which he had just dropped. It was lying face down, on a layer of what appeared to be smashed plate and smushed eclairs.

"That's a bit extreme, don't you think ?", he said, setting the other tray down in front of our brothers, who, I note, for once in their lives are ignoring food that's been placed right in front of them, and are instead hanging on every word of the conversation. Even RON.

"No, I don't, actually." I respond, then add, "Besides, I don't recall anyone giving you permission to come in."

"Ginevra, do not speak to your brother like that.", Mum interrupts.

"Mum, I'm sorry, but under these circumstances, I will." I turn my attention back to Bill. " And getting back to your question, no, I don't think it is the least bit extreme. It's the only thing that you have that we don't. We have a house, and we have enough galleons to support ourselves and Teddy."

"Ginny, that is Harry's house and money. You can not speak on his behalf.", Dad interjects.

Harry is right back at my side. "Actually, she can. See, we've already discussed this. If you continue to insist that Bill is more capable of raising Teddy simply because he has those things, then I'll have a job by the morning. Let me go talk to Kingsley, and I can probably have one within the hour."

"And while we're talking to Kingsley, I'm sure we could get him to marry us right now, if you insist.", I add. I reach out and take Harry's hand. He smiles down at me. Have I dreamed of a fancy wedding ? Sure I have. But I will happily get Kingsley to marry us this instant. Who needs a big, fancy, white wedding anyway, when your heart is finally whole, instead of one broken half ?

Ron stands up, and walks up to us. He's quickly joined by Charlie and George. A moment later, Hermione and Fleur are with us. "Dad, Bill. If you are going to insist on acting like this, then you should leave," Ron says quietly.

"You're both out of line, and you've taken this way too far.", Charlie adds. "You are not going to deprive Ginny of a proper wedding, just because you both woke up and decided that today was your day to be stupid."

"I'm disgusted with the both of you, and I know that Fred would be disgusted with you, too. How dare you ! Harry and Ginny are family. It's time you remember that, and start treating them like it. For that matter, little Teddy is family now, too. None of them have done anything to deserve this kind of treatment from you, so either sit down and shut it, or else get out !", George threatens them.

Neither Dad or Bill moves toward the door. Bill does come over to try to talk to Fleur, but she just glares at him, and quickly moves in between Charlie and George. They move in close to her, and their glares soon match hers, as they dare Bill to try coming any closer. Dad moves over next to Mum. She's crying silent tears, but shrugs off Dad's arm when he tries to put it around her to comfort her. Percy finally does something useful, and gets up to go over and comfort Mum.

The tension in the room has reached an uncomfortable level. No one is speaking; they are either glaring at each other or staring at the floor. I know things are going to break soon, but I'm not really worried. I know that I am going to win this battle of wills. They have much more to lose than I do. I've got my family, even if Dad and Bill decide that they no longer want to be a part of it. I snuggle into the crook of Harry's arm, which relaxes me, and after a few moments of watching our Teddy sleep, I'm calm and smiling.

Bill cracks first. He had slumped into a chair. As he slowly rises to his feet, I see Charlie shoving three galleons into George's open hand. George, seeing me looking, gives me a big wink. I roll my eyes. Of course they had made bets on this. My attention returns to Bill as he stops before us, his head down.

"GinGin, Harry, I'm so sorry. I've acted like the world's biggest git, and I'm sorry. It's been a hard week for all of us. I'm tired, I'm hurt, and I've been an idiot. GinGin, you know I love you, but I just can't help but see you as my baby sister. I know you've grown up, but I'll always see you as that little girl who used to follow me around, all wide eyed and innocent. I thought that I was helping you, but I was wrong.

I've actually known it since the first time I was here. It's just I finally found those eclairs like you love, and I came back here, and you're talking about a wedding. To be honest, I just lost it. I'm truly sorry. I know that there is nobody better to raise Teddy than you. Tonks and Remus knew what they were doing. I see that now. And Fleur, my sweet, I'm sorry for how I acted to you and the pain that I've caused you. I will never again open my mouth without consulting you first. I promise."

I turn to look at Fleur. She's eying her brother in laws with revulsion. I try not to snicker. My dear brothers have suddenly been reminded of the eclairs, and are having their typical reaction to food. Disgusting, of course. Then I realize that I've stolen a quick glance at my cakes, just to be sure that the gits aren't making any moves towards them. I look back at Fleur, and our eyes meet. She's looking for my approval, and I give her a quick nod. Bill's been though enough.

She smiles. "And vere are the gifts ? You were told not to return empty 'anded."

Bill conjures two of the most extravagant, beautiful bouquets that I have ever seen. Fleur runs to him, pausing to smell her flowers. He hands the other bouquet to me." I am truly sorry, little sis."

I smile at him. "Keep this up, and I just might forgive you." I watch as he turns to Fleur, and they both collapse back into his chair, with her perched on his lap and in his arms.

I'm surprised when Harry slips away from my side, but then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up into my Dad's eyes, and realize that Harry has moved away in order to let us have a little privacy. I swear, I love him more with everything he does.

Dad's eyes are filling with tears. "I'm so sorry too, Ginnybear," I hear him whisper.

I'm starting to tear up too, as I pull him into a hug, burying my face against his chest. "I'm sorry, too, Daddybear.", I whisper back.

He strokes my hair, like he did to comfort me when I was little, then kisses me on the head. "My babybear is all grown up," he whispers sadly, and I start to feel guilty for the whole argument. He's using names that he hasn't called me since I four, and loved him reading "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" to me at bedtime. I realize now that he simply hasn't been able to cope with everything that has happened over the last few days.

Taking care of me has always been his coping method, as I was his only baby girl. I hadn't understood how hard it had hit him to find out that his baby girl had grown up way to fast, and now had her own babybear to look after.

I look up at him. "Daddy, it's okay. I'm fine, and you're going to be fine. I promise that I will always be your baby girl, but you have to understand that I have grown up. Harry loves me, and I love him. We have to take care of each other now, just like you and Mum have always taken care of each other." I raise up on my tiptoes, and kiss him on the cheek."Now, go. Be sure Mum's okay and cheer her up."

I look in his eyes again, and I see his love for me shining there. I can also see how proud he is of me. He reaches up and musses my hair again. He then turns, and walks over to Mum. As he goes, Harry moves close to me again, and I snuggle up against him. As I feel the love in the embrace from Harry, and watch Mum and Dad comfort each other, I know that it's true. After everything that's happened, we WILL be okay. I sigh, and close my eyes for a moment. Only a few more hurdles to jump, and then we can all relax and celebrate the new, safe wizarding world.

**PERCY'S POV**

Well, it seems that everything has been forgiven. I'm sure that anyone looking in would only see one big, happy family. No evidence here that there was a big rift between the family members only a few moments ago. No evidence at all that this family has lost one vital piece that can never be replaced. Look at them. Fred's gone, and yet everybody seems so happy. Why do I feel that it's wrong?

Look at them. William and Fleur have made up so easily. There they are, all cuddled up in a chair and engaged in 'couple activities.' Then there's my remaining brothers, who are having an argument over who will be the little orphan's favorite uncle. They certainly seem to be enjoying themselves. What about me ? Do I get to be his uncle too ? Do I even deserve that privilege ? I shouldn't even be here. I should have died, not Fred. I'm the one who abandoned his family, not Fred. No, Fred was always there for them. For all of them, even Harry and Hermione. Merlin, he even welcomed me back with open arms.

And I've been the world's biggest prat. A horrible brother AND a horrible son. Fred said it best. I've been 'Ministry loving, family disowning, power hungry moron.' That about sums me up, and they are words that I can never forget, because the one who said them is no longer here. I don't deserve to be with this family when Fred isn't. It's horrible to see Mother so distraught. She's like a mother hen, watching over everyone, and making sure that all of her babies are okay. She won't say it, but I know how bad I've hurt her. How can I have been such a self-centered jerk, leaving my family for the sake of a stupid promotion ?

I've had so much time to think about this over the past year, what with the war and all. I know now that Fudge only offered me that promotion so he could use me as a spy. And I've done horrible things. I've called Father an idiot AND a traitor. My brothers called Harry one of them, and treated him as such. I called him 'an attention seeking teen', and tried to turn everyone against him.

Look at him now. He's currently got an arm draped around my baby sister. I watch her chat animatedly with Hermione, but every few moments her gaze strays back to Harry, watching him levitate a teddy bear for the baby's amusement. I can see how much she loves Harry every time she looks at him.

I'm amazed at how empty I feel as I watch them. I want what they have, what William and Fleur have. I want someone to love, someone to have a family with, somewhere that I fit in. I've never fit in here, not really. Oh sure, I'm tall, I've got the freckles, I've got the required red hair. That all makes me look like I fit in, but I never have. Not like Harry and Hermione do, and they didn't even need red hair.

Even growing up, I never fit in. I was either too bossy, too boring, or both. I was too young for William and Charles. They already had each other, and were not only brothers, but best friends as well. Then there were Fred and George. I thought that I was too clever for them, and they were okay with that. They had each other, and didn't really need anybody else. I shake my head and snort. They didn't need anybody else, except as a test subject for one of their jokes. I loved the rules too much for them anyway, but they had hours of entertainment trying to make an ass out of me. Who know that I'd wind up doing a better job of that than they ever could ?

I never made time for Ronald or Ginevra. They were too immature, and I was too important. They are the ones whose respect I will never win, and that will never forgive me for leaving the family. I may be able to win back the respect of my other siblings, but it will never happen with those two.

I feel so awkward, just even being in the same room with my family, and it's my own fault. Mother loves me deeply, of course, and she was delighted that I returned to the family. Father is proud that I came to fight, and finally stood up for the family. But I still don't fit in. Fred could walk in right now, three days dead, and fit in better than I do alive. I shake my head at the thought. It's morbid, but I'm sure that Fred, at least, would appreciate the joke. But he should be here. He should be the one making his case for being the favorite uncle. I should be the one dead. I was his big brother. I was there, I should have been able to save him.

That's what big brothers do. I remember the night Ginevra was born. William sat us all down at the table to remind us of the big brother code: To always be there for those younger, to always stick up for them no matter what, and to do whatever it took to protect them. That was it. It all seemed so easy then. How could I have failed so miserably ? I could have done more. I SHOULD have done more. If I had, Fred would be here right now, with George, with all of them.

I look toward the heavens, and in my mind, I see Fred looking back at me. I'm so sorry, Fred. I failed, and you paid the price for it. But I promise you this, and if you never believed me before, believe me now. I will do more. I will do everything in my power to make it up to them, to protect them, to help them, and to just love them. I owe to them, and I owe it to you. And then, I'm going to find someone. I will find someone to love, to have a family with where I will fit in, and where I won't make these mistakes.

**Author's note: Well, what did you think ? Please review!! So sorry about Fleur's French/English. Please be nice and review. And a huge thanks to DougA my new beta.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**INVITATIONS AND PATIENTS**

Harry rolled over to stare at the canopy above his head. He couldn't believe how tired he felt, even after a full night's sleep. He wondered if all those sleepless nights while he, Hermione and Ron had been on the run were finally catching up to him. Then he grinned to himself, thinking that all of the drama with the Weasleys yesterday hadn't helped.

He reached out to pull the bed hangings aside, just to make sure that Teddy was still sleeping. Satisfied that his godson was alright, he rolled over so that he could watch Ginny sleep. In his opinion, she was the most wonderful part of his world, and he had learned in the last few precious days just how enjoyable it was to watch her sleep. It seemed to him that every moment made him more aware of how beautiful she was, and how fortunate he was to have her as his girlfriend.

She looked so peaceful and serene as she slept, that Harry would have been ready to swear that she was a statue, or even a painting, if it wasn't for the fact that he could see her breathing. He smiled as a strand of her long, red hair escaped from the elastic band that she had used to restrain it, and fell across her face. Her hair seemed to be straining to escape from it's restraint. He ran a hand through his own unruly hair, then gently moved the stray strand from her face to let it fan out across her white pillow, along with the other few strands that had escaped.

She stirred at his touch, but didn't wake up. Harry was still amazed that she had agreed to marry him, especially after everything that he had done. He couldn't wait to start a life where he could wake up every morning just to watch Ginny sleep.

Finally, after several more long moments of Ginny-Watching, Harry rolled out of bed and crept quietly to the bathroom to start to get ready for the day. When he returned, he flicked his wand at Teddy's bottle to warm it. After making sure that it would be ready for Teddy when he woke up, Harry dropped into the rocking chair beside Teddy's crib.

Yesterday's drama had really woken him up to his own reality. He pondered the fact that he actually had a future now. Given the last few years, he had never dared to hope that he might actually survive the conflict with Riddle. Now, he had a godson to support and care for, and, one day soon, he would have a wife and maybe children to support.

He had told Mr. Weasley that he had a house, but now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure that Grimmauld was the place that he wanted to raise a family in. He wasn't sure that he even wanted to live in it. It had been great as a refuge during those first few months of the war, but the more he thought about it, the more he was certain that it was not the place that he wanted to make a home. It dawned on him that they had led the Death Eaters right to the door, and that he didn't even know if they had left the place standing. He thought that Kreacher would have mentioned it if they had blown it up, but he'd have to ask the house elf to be sure.

Of course, he still had his money in Gringotts, plus the money that Sirius had left him. Surely he could buy a house with that, and stretch out what was left over until he could get a job. A chill went through him as he realized that he still had to resolve matters with the Goblins at Gringotts. He didn't know if they would even left him into the bank, let alone if they would let him take any Gallons out of it. He decided that it would still be okay, because he could give his key to Ginny. Shecertainly hadn't done anything to offend the Goblins. Well, maybe other than be with him.

He ticked off a house and money on his fingers. The next objective would be to get a job. He had wanted to be an auror, and now decided that this was still his goal, even after everything that had happened. The problem was going to be getting that job without having met the necessary requirements from school. He had never taken his N.E.W.T.S., and he didn't think that it was possible to be an auror without those. He resolved to talk to Kingsley and McGonagall about that as soon as he could. A little voice in the back of his mind said, "_Who needs NEWTS? You just defeated Voldemort. Isn't that qualification enough?"_

He shook his head. That, he decided, had sounded way too much like Malfoy. He would figure something out with the advice of Kingsley and McGonagall. And Ginny. He knew in his heart that he would never be able to come back to Hogwarts. Too much had happened for that to occur. Still, he knew that Ginny would understand, and he had no intention of being far from her. Whatever happened, they were in this together now. He needed to be close to her to look after her, to protect her, to just be with her. "After all," he thought, "isn't that what husbands do? I'd give my life to protect her and Teddy. Isn't that what my Dad did?" Harry sat still for a few moments, reflecting on the sacrifice of his parents, and the obligations that he was ready to take on.

_**Husband.**_ Just the word itself sounded strange to him. He had never really thought of himself as being someone's husband. Oh, the thought might have briefly crossed his mind during those few weeks that he had spent with Ginny last year, but then Dumbledore had died. At his funeral, Harry had pushed all such thoughts out of his mind. He had known, had been absolutely certain, that such a thing would never come to pass. But now....he stared at Ginny's sleeping form.

His grumbling stomach pulled him from his thoughts. Clearly, it was time for breakfast, but he couldn't go down until after Teddy woke up. Ginny had been up with him last night, so it was his turn to take care of Teddy. For Ginny and Teddy to both still be asleep meant that Teddy must have been awake at his five am feeding longer than usual. He and Ginny had worked on getting a routine down with Teddy. Usually, Harry gave Teddy a bottle at around midnight, then they would take it in turns for each time that Teddy woke up during the night. It seemed to be working, especially after Mrs. Weasley had taught them a few helpful charms. Harry decided that breakfast would just have to wait until after Teddy woke up.

He was roused from his thoughts by a light knock at the door.

"Harry, are you awake?"

"Come on in, Hermione," Harry whispered in response.

Hermione entered the room, armed with a book and a bottle. "Hey, I just came up to check on you. Do you want me to take Teddy so you can get some sleep ?"

Harry smiled at the hopeful look on his friend's face. "Actually, he's still asleep." Harry watched Hermione's face fall. "Don't you think that's a bit strange?" Harry waited for Hermione to reassure him.

Sure enough, the smile came back to Hermione's face as she entered into full lecture mode. "Not at all, Harry. Teddy is only a few weeks old, and newborns need lots of sleep. Enjoy this while you can, because soon you will be begging him to sleep a little bit longer." She paused, then asked "Was he awake much for you during the night?"

"Not really for me," Harry replied, "but Ginny had the last round. Since they are both still sleeping, I think that he might have been up longer for her. Anyway, I need to stay here until he wakes up, because it's my turn."

"Ron's heading down for breakfast. Why don't you go with him, and I'll stay here with Teddy. After they wake up, Ginny and I will follow you down How does that sound?"

Harry thought that Hermione sounded remarkably like Mrs. Weasley insisting that you should eat a fourth helping of dinner, but he knew that she really wanted to take care of Teddy too. "Okay, that would be great. You really are amazing, Hermione."

"I know," she grinned, and sank down into the chair as soon as Harry vacated it.

"Morning," Harry called to Ron, as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Food?", Ron asked.

"Definitely," Harry laughed. " I can feel my inner Weasley this morning."

"Git," Ron replied with a grin. The boys then walked in silence to the Great Hall, letting their stomachs lead their feet. The Great Hall was crowded. Harry thought that the sound of chatter and laughter that greeted his ears was a welcome change.

"Where do you want to sit?", Harry asked as he looked around.

"There're a couple of empty places next to Kingsley," Ron said, pointing to the far end of the Ravenclaw table. Ron headed for the table, with Harry following.

"Mornin', Minister," Ron said in greeting.

"Hey, Kingsley," Harry said, as he dropped into the seat beside him.

"Morning, lads. Everything is well, I hope. I heard that I was very nearly needed to preform a marriage ceremony yesterday." Kingsley smiled as he eyed Harry, who blushed.

"Things got a little out of hand," Ron said, as he reached across the table for a bread roll.

"You don't say." Kingsley laughed, then continued speaking. "Powerful little witch, that Ginny. No wonder Tonks loved her."

"They really got along, did they?", Harry asked.

"Tonks was always raving about Ginny. She once said that Ginny was the little sister that she had always wanted," Kingsley replied, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah, well, she really showed her true colors yesterday, didn't she," Ron chortled. "All we've heard for years is '_Why can't you boys be more like your sister. She's so sweet and kind .Never causes any trouble unlike you boys!'_ Well, now anyone who was near the Great Hall last night knows that the lovely, sweet, innocent Weasley daughter is just as hot headed and high tempered as her brothers. She's shown the world that she can be worse than the twins and Peeves when she wants to be," Ron ended, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Hey," Harry said, certain that it was his duty to defend his girlfriend's honor. "Shes not that bad. I mean, really. WORSE than Peeves? , think about what you're saying peeves! Bloody hell Ron, in all fairness it was only a couple of hexes."

"Couple of hundred hexes is more like it, Harry." George had walked up to join them. He sat down and pulled a plate of French toast towards him.

"Sorry, Harry," Kingsley said, "but I was told that the Great Hall was quite a sight to behold. I always figured that she had it in her, though. After all, she's got _style__**.**_" He looked at Harry and Ron, then grinned. "You boys had better be careful. Both of you have a very powerful witch on your arm. The way they took on Bellatrix was extraordinary. I have never seen such a thing, and I know some fully fledged aurors that wouldn't have been able to take her on and hold their own. So be careful that you don't tick them off. I'd become very familiar with the phrases "Yes, Dear", "Sorry Love" and "It was all my fault ", especially if you want to live long, healthy lives."

Ron looked over at Harry, and found that his friend was only half listening to Kingsley. He could tell by the way that Harry's eyes had narrowed that he too was reliving the girls' duel with Bellatrix, and that he never wanted to see them do anything like that ever again. Ron knew Harry's thoughts, both as his best friend, and because they mirrored his own. He could see that Harry was starting to get worked up over the memories, and decided it was best to change the subject.

"So, Minister Shacklebolt, do tell us what is going on in the wizarding world beyond these four crumbling walls ?", Ron asked.

"Well, as you can imagine, there is a lot of celebrating going on. Your names, especially Harry's, are being toasted all over the country. The Ministry is in total chaos, and it is time to rebuild, reform, and replace many things. I actually wanted to talk to you about this." Kingsley looked at Harry. "I know from the past that you have been reluctant to have anything to do with the Ministry. I can't say as I blame you, and the last thing I want to do is ask you be the new poster boy for the Ministry. However, to recreate and improve the Ministry, I'm going to need the help of great people. People like you two."

Kingsley continued, "Our world is changing. You know as well as anyone that our Ministry is in dire need of change, and I need good people behind me to do it." He looked from Harry to Ron. "I know that at one time, both of you planned to join the aurors. Now, I will understand completely if you want nothing to do with the Ministry, if you want to do nothing more than return to Hogwarts and complete your final year. The wizarding world owes you so much, and I would never ask...."

Harry cut him off. "Kingsley, you know that I have the greatest respect for you, and that I think that you are the leader that we need at this time. You are the man to lead us out of the darkness, and I would be proud to stand behind you!"

Ron managed to say something that sounded vaguely like "Me too", but it was hard to tell because he was currently choking on the mouthful of eggs that he had just stuffed into his mouth. Harry thumped him hard on the back, and Ron managed to swallow, although he still had egg yoke running down his chin.

Kingsley shook his head and grinned. "Thank you, Ron. Please don't die before we get started. Harry, I am honored that you think so highly of me. Like I said, the Ministry has to be reformed, and we need to sort out Askaban. I already have a team in place to banish the dementors, and free the innocents. The captured Death Eaters are going to have to be tried. In addition, we have to reunite families, get our refugees to return from wherever they've fled to, and mend our relations with other countries."

They could hear the passion rising in Kingsley's voice. "Our whole community needs a boost, and the economy in particular. People need to get back to work, and those who have lost everything need to be given support. We have to work to start repairing the damage to the muggle world, and we have got to capture all of the escaped Death Eaters so that we can try to make sure that nothing like this ever happens again."

"When can we start?", Ron asked eagerly.

"We'll help in any way that we can," Harry added.

"Don't you want to go back and finish school first?", Kingsley asked, trying to hid his smirk.

Ron looked at Kingsley as if he had grown three heads. After all, he loved school about as much as the twins had loved rules.

"When can we start?", Ron asked slowly, stressing each word to be sure that Kingsley understood him.

"Would we need to finish school ?", Harry asked.

"No. To be honest, I believe that both of you have exceeded the qualifications," Kingsley smiled. "But, as much as I would like to have you on my team right away, I think that you are needed here. You lads need to take a break. Maybe help rebuild the school, if you feel the need to do something right now. Besides, both of you have a young witch in your lives, and you should take their feelings into account before you make any career decisions. Or at least you should if you want to keep them as a part of your lives. Besides, you have Teddy to think of right now, Harry. Take some time before you decide. I want you both to explore your options."

"But we want to help now," Ron said, nearly whining.

"And you will, Ron. Remember, I want both of you on my team at the Ministry. But that should be in the future. For now, I think that you and your families should take time to heal. That's not to say that I won't listen to any ideas that you might have, or that I won't need your help throughout the upcoming trials."

"**Umbitch !"**, Ginny smirked as she plopped herself down next to Harry. Harry jumped slightly. He and Ron had been so engrossed in conversation with Kingsley, that they had not noticed the girls arrival. Harry looked across the table at Hermione, and saw the amusement in her eyes at their surprise. Ginny gave Harry's hand a quick squeeze in greeting, then started to turn her attention to the serious business of food.

"Don't worry, Ginny," Kingsley laughed. Ginny froze in her mission of getting food, and looked up at the Minister. "Delores already has a life sentence in a lovely, solitary confinement cell in Azakaban, both for crimes against muggleborns and her mistreatment of the children under her care here at school. However, we can give her a pink jumpsuit, if that will make you happier."

Ginny smiled, then got to her feet. "I knew I liked you for a reason." she said, as she gave Kingsley a mock salute.

"Yes, well, now that I've made Ginny's day, I bid you farewell. Ministry chaos and all that awaits. Until dinner, ladies." Kingsley smiled at Ginny and Hermione, then turned to go. He took a few steps, then stopped and turned back to them. "Oh, and Harry ? Watch out for Rita Skeeter and the other reporters. They are doing their best to get onto the school grounds to try to get to you. There are rumors floating about that you are the subject of Rita's next book. '_**Hero or Headcase'**_ is supposed to be the title of it. Should make for interesting reading, don't you think ?" With that, he turned and strode away.

Harry was stunned, He shook his head, then turned to look at his friends. Ron sat, staring blankly ahead, looking for all the world as if he had just taken a Bludger to the head. Hermione had a look of annoyance on her face, and there was an evil glint burning in Ginny's chocolate brown eyes. Rita, Harry decided, would be well advised to keep her quill out of her hands. She had only ever encountered the law abiding wrath of Hermione. From the smirk plastered on Ginny's beautiful face, he could tell that what his girl was planning was anything **but **lawful.

Of course, Ginny had already had "Reeker Skeeter" on her "**I Don't Like"** List, right along with "Umbitch", "Dear" Bellatrix and Pansy "The Cow" Parkinson. "_I guess I'll have to mark dear Bella off the list,_" Ginny thought. "_I'm just sorry that I didn't get to finish her off myself."_ Rita, she decided, had best be careful. Now that she had blipped onto Ginny's radar, she would be sorry if so much as a peep was heard out of her.

Hermione interrupted her thoughts. "What was Kingsley talking about before we arrived ?", she asked.

"He asked us to join the aurors!" Ron was grinning madly, and Ginny didn't think that she had seen him this happy unless a plateful of food had been involved. Or a fresh pile of presents on Christmas morning.

"What ?!? Even without your N.E.W.T.s ?", Hermione spluttered.

Ginny smiled. This was such a Hermione moment. Of course, Kingsley would want them, even without their NEWTS. She doubted that there were even 20 aurors left in the Department, and knew that Harry and Ron had to have more 'hands on' experience then anyone else that would think of joining now. They might actually have more experience than any of those remaining with the Ministry. Also, she knew that Kingsley wasn't stupid, and that he probably had already figured out that the boys had no intention of returning to school to get their NEWTS. She certainly had.

"Well, yeah," Harry answered, "but he wants us to take some time to think about what we want to do before we make such an important decision."

Ginny smiled again. She knew that Kingsley wasn't giving them time to decide. He knew as well as she did that the boys wanted nothing more than to become aurors. No, what Kingsley was doing was making them take a break before they jumped back into the whole saving the world routine. He was also being smart by keeping himself out of the firing line. She knew that her mother would not be happy about the boys choosing not to come back to Hogwarts to finish their education. "_Giving them a break before they start keeps our new Minister from being killed only a week into his term by the wife of one of his employees."_

Of course, the downside to this meant that she would once again be separated from Harry. She knew that there was no way that her Mum would agree to 5 of her 8 children not completing Hogwarts. She wondered if she would be able to persuade McGonagall into allowing her weekly Hogsmeade visits on weekends. That would work, and she would be able to bring Teddy with her, in the event that Andromeda was still unable to keep him.

She shook her head to try and banish her depressed thoughts. Ron and Harry were chatting enthusiastically about their dream jobs, which seemed to have just been handed to them on a platter. She thought that this was the first time that she had actually seen them looking and sounding like actual teenagers.

At that moment, she knew that she would find some way to work it out, so that she and Harry could be together, yet he would still be able to start as an auror while she finished school.

Meanwhile, Hermione had became engaged in a conversation with the Patil twins. As they talked, Padma turned her head, and Ginny was shocked to see scorch marks down the left side of her face. She felt like kicking herself for not having noticed before. She stared at Padma's injuries, hoping that they wouldn't leave too much in the way of scars.

She blushed when she realized that Padma was staring back at her. Padma smiled at her. "It's okay, Ginny. You should see the other guy. He's the one you should feel sorry for," Padma said quietly. She paused and thought for a moment."Well, maybe not, since he was a pathetic Death Eater. He got one lucky shot in. But one was all he got. On anybody."

Padma grinned wickedly at the memory, and Ginny found herself laughing with her. If anyone had told her two years ago that Padma, the quiet, serious Ravenclaw, would be fighting battles, then sitting around making jokes about her open wounds, Ginny would never have believed them. Now, here she was laughing with Padma.

If this war had done anything good, Ginny thought, it was how it had brought the students of Hogwarts closer together, breaking down some of the house rivalries. After everything they had gone through, these friendships would now last forever. Ginny knew that it had been the D.A. that had really brought the students together, especially the 7th years. And it had really been Neville's enthusiasm that had got it started, and then held it together.

A pang of guilt hit Ginny. Days had passed since the battle, and she hadn't taken the time to go see her friends. "_I haven't even thought of them. I've been so consumed with Harry and Teddy, that they haven't even entered my mind,"_ she thought sadly.

Ginny suddenly realized that she hadn't even taken the time the read the list of the dead. She knew of the deaths of those that had been closest to her; Colin, Remus, Tonks and Fred. They had been important to her, as a best friend, as a mentor, as a surrogate sister, and as her own brother. With growing horror, she realized that she hadn't wanted to know who else had died. Every death in their cause had been important, but she had ignored them. She hadn't even taken the time to visit her friends, to see if they were uninjured or in the hospital wing, or if they were even going to survive.

Her face hardened. This was something that she was going to fix right now. Checking to be sure that Harry was still deep in conversation with Ron, she got up and headed towards the door, carrying Teddy on her hip.

Neville entered the Great Hall just as she got to the door. "Morning, Ginny," he said, as he flashed her a smile.

"Good to see you, Snake Killer." She grinned at him as he blushed slightly.

"Well, it was about time that we got to do something, right ?", Neville laughed.

"I suppose so, but if you ever try to do something that stupid again, Longbottom, you'll have to deal with me." Ginny try to glare at him and sound stern, but it just wasn't working.

"As you wish, my lady. But as I recall it, O Fearless Leader, you were trying to do the same thing, but had too many of your brothers and their friends sitting on your chest." Neville finished, then bowed towards Ginny.

"Oh, shut up," Ginny laughed. "By the way, Neville. Do you know where Demi is?"

Neville's face immediately changed to a look of concern, mixed with sadness. He shook his head 'yes'.

Ginny was taken back by his reaction. "No," she whispered. "I can't have lost both of them."

"No, Ginny. It's Alexandra. Hasn't anyone told you ?", Neville asked. When she shook her head, he continued. "They are all in the hospital wing, but nobody knows what is going to happen to Alex. They think it was Bellatrix, it looked like one of hers but nobody knows which curse she used, or if the damage will stop now that Bellatrix is dead."

"Will it? Will it stop. Neville?", she asked him, knowing that he would know if anyone would.

Neville looked into her pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, Ginny."

Ginny stepped out of the Great Hall, then sagged back against a wall. After a moment, she looked back up at Neville. He took a step back from the fire in her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, Neville," Ginny exploded. "How many good people are dead because of that bitch ? That crazy, psycho, twisted bitch!"

"But she won't take anymore, Ginny," Neville said, cutting off her rant." She's dead. Your Mum saw to that."

"I wish it had been me that killed her," Ginny growled maliciously.

"I know you do, Ginny," Neville said. Then, as he turned and watched her head for the hospital wing, he thought "But I'm glad you didn't."

**Ginny's POV**

I take the familiar route to the hospital wing. Seems like I've been this way weekly during my years at Hogwarts, what with the amount of time that Harry, Ron and Hermione have spent here over the years. Then there was last year. I'm pretty sure that I was going to see Madam Pomfrey every day for one reason or another. I was there so often that the Carrows wound up banning me from the place. I guess they thought that it was an extra way to torture me.

It was then that the D.A. decided that some of us needed training as healers. Madame Pomfrey helped us as best she could, bless her heart, and the Room of Requirement provided us with books on healing spells and charms. It was a good thing that our efforts paid off, because the Carrows banned all Gryffindors from going to the hospital wing after Christmas.

I remember telling Fred about our mini healer trainer group. After his usual rant, this time about how Mrs. Black had it right, except that she should have been beheading Death Eaters, instead of house elves. After he calmed down, he laughed and admitted that Katie, Alicia, and Angelina were doing the same thing with Fleur, because healing had been a subject, like potions or charms, at Beauxbatons. He grinned at me, and told me that he would bet any amount of galleons that I would be a better healer than any of them, simply because I had put my mind to it. That was my Fred. I just can't believe that he is gone

I enter the hospital wing. It's appropriate that I was thinking of that conversation with Fred, because all four of the girls involved are running about the hospital. There are so many injured people here that the hospital has expanded into two unused classrooms, just to have enough room to put everybody. And this is after all of the more serious cases have been transferred to Saint Mungo's. They, and all the other volunteers, are rushing around, caring for patients, handing out medical potions, and shooing away rowdy visitors...and reporters. Merlin, but I hate reporters right now.

I grab Alicia's arm as she goes rushing past me. She turns, obviously ready to really tell me off, but smiles as she recognizes me.

"Hiya Hun. Are you okay? I thought you had already been healed up," she says.

"I'm okay," I assure her. I eyed her critically. "How are you holding up?", I asked her in concern.

Alica sighs deeply. "Well, Oliver saved the quidditch pitch, so I guess everything's fine. Or at least, that's what he tells me," she says, forcing a laugh. "Honestly, Ginny, I've been so busy that I really don't know. I haven't had time to think about anything, other than helping the next person that needs me. I guess that it will finally hit me when we start having the funerals."

"I know what you mean," I agree. "I know you're busy, but can you tell me where the Gryffindor girl is that had the run-in with Bellatrix?"

"Other than yourself and Hermione, you mean? She's in classroom two at the end of the hall on your right hand side. And Ginny ?", she said, as her eyes meet mine. "Be prepared. It's not good." She tickles Teddy's cheek. "Take care of yourself, Ginny. And bring this little man back to see me when you get a chance."

I nod my thanks to her, then turn to follow her directions. It's not hard to find Ally and the girls. Not only does Alicia give excellent directions, but a sign above the classroom reads _Ward Two: Spell/Curse Damage, Awaiting Transfer to St. Mungo's. _I find them behind the last curtain on the right side.

Kevin and Megan are cuddled up in an armchair beside Ally's bed, while Demelza is curled up in a ball at the foot of it. She looks absolutely devastated. And Ally, beautiful Alexandra, is recognizable only by her striking, grey eyes. There are only clumps of her long, blonde hair left, and her face and arms are covered in bandages.

I can feel tears welling up in my eyes, just from seeing the state that she's in. I tear my eyes away from her, and turn my attention back to the rest of the group. Like me, they have half healed cuts, scratches and scraps, and Demi has a thick bandage on her left ankle. Other than that, they all look fine.

"Ginny! I'm so happy to see you!"

My attention returns to the bed at the squeal. Naturally Ally has been the first to see me standing in the corner. "I've missed you like crazy these past months. Come're, and give your Allybear a hug." She looks down at herself, then sort of shrugs. "Seein' as how I can't come to you."

I race over to her. My Ally is still the same bubbly witch that I know and love. Even lying covered in bandages in a hospital bed, her sparkle and positive personality shine through.

"Aww, who's this little bundle of joy?", she asks, cooing down at Teddy. "This little fellow's the reason that you didn't come back after Easter, isn't he. The next time that you are preggers, Gin, I expect to be told." She laughs, until she sees the expression on my face.

"Teddy is Professor Lupin's son." I hear myself say the words, and I can't believe how old I sound. It's like I'm feeling everyone's sorrow.

Demelza, still at the end of the bed, gives a strangled sob, then starts to cry. "It's my fault. It's all my fault !"

Three pairs of eyes meet mine. I feel like I've been gone from them forever. They're my friends, and I've missed so much of their pain and suffering. What I've missed in just the last few days could take up a life time. I can see how tired they are, and I know that it's my turn to provide the comfort for my friend, even though I have no idea what's going on. Demi is my friend, and it's time that I started acting like it again.

Ally must see my decision in my eyes. She always could read me like a book. Anyway, she pulls her knees up to give me enough room to crawl up between her and Demi. I pull the younger girl into a hug, while holding Teddy close to my chest, and let Demi cry on my shoulder.

I held her as she sobbed for several minutes. Now, she seems to have cried herself out. She looks up at me.

"Gins, can we go for a walk ?"

I feel so horrible that I can't do anything to ease her pain. Colin is dead, and there is nothing that I can do to bring him back to her. I can only imagine what she is going through. When I thought that Harry was dead, I wanted to die right then so that I could be with him. Then, being me, I got so mad that I wanted to take down Voldemort and his Death Eaters all by myself, because they had taken my Harry away. I couldn't get to Voldy, so I found "dear" Bella and went after her instead.

All this goes through my head in an instant, the same instant that I can't find my voice. "Sure. Let's go," I hear myself say. I take her hand, then smile at the others. "We'll be back soon."

We walk out of the makeshift hospital, then just wander around the grounds for a while in silence. Finally, we stop, and she just stares quietly at Teddy. My gorgeous godson responds by looking at her and laughing, then holds his little hands out to her. His timing is perfect.

Demi smiles at him. "Can I hold him?", she asks, as she holds her hands out to him.

"Of course you can." I hand Teddy to her. "How are you holding up ?"

"Oh, Ginny. I feel so guilty. I should have stayed at the Hogshead. I should've made him stay with me. I hate myself, Ginny. It's my fault that he's dead."

I can see the tears glistening in her eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "You know that he wouldn't have. I know that Colin wouldn't have stayed behind for anything. Just like you. If he had asked you to stay behind, you wouldn't have done it."

"But Ginny, it **was** my fault. We were with Professor Lupin, Ernie McMillian, and some other Hufflepuffs. It just all happened so fast. We were dueling, and everything was fine. We seemed to be getting through them pretty fast. At least, the Professor, Ernie and Colin were." Tears were rolling down her cheeks, as she continued. "Then some giants came, and we were trying to duel while dodging them. Professor Lupin was fighting three Death Eaters at once, and the rest of us were each engaged with a single opponent. Suddenly, I saw Bellatrix come zooming in and go after Ally. I got distracted, and the idiot I was dueling saw his opportunity, and threw an unforgivable at me."

"I dropped and rolled, just like we had practiced all year, but my bloody ankle got caught in the rubble. Colin struck my Death Eater down, but now we were on our own. Ernie and the other Hufflepuffs had got drawn off to fight some Dementors, so it was just the Professor and Colin. They were doing pretty good though, picking off Death Eaters one by one."

"But then, one of the Death Eaters saw me crouched in the rubble. I tried to reach for my wand, but I knew it was too late. I could see the streak of green light coming for me." Demelza was sobbing now. I was grateful that she was keeping her eyes locked on Teddy's face, so she wouldn't see the tears glistening in my own eyes. "And then Colin was there."

"It all just happened so fast, Ginny. Colin just came out of nowhere and dived in front of me. I swear he smiled at me just before....Ginny, he took the _avada_ for me. The man I loved died protecting me. He was just lying there. I remember Professor Lupin shouting at me to move, to get up, but I just couldn't. All I could do was stare at Colin's open, vacant eyes."

"I can't describe what happened next, Ginny. It seemed like such a blur, with me moving in slow motion, and everybody else moving so fast. Somebody came to help us, and then I was running away. I remember looking back at the Professor one last time, and I saw it happen. I saw him die too. He was dueling four Death Eaters; mine, Colin's, and his own two. Then another one came up from behind him and hit him in the back. Oh, if only I had stayed. I could have helped him, or at least warned him. Don't you see? It's my fault that this poor little baby doesn't have a dad!" She ended with a wail, sinking to her knees, still clutching Teddy, and sobbing.

I pause to consider this new information. I knew that Remus could never have been taken down easily, but holding his own against four opponents was awe inspiring. And to finally be killed by coward Dolohov from behind. To kill someone, without even having the courage to duel them face to face was sickening. I had been told before watch out for him because, unlike so many other of the Death Eaters, he really was skilled. He was the one who had cursed and nearly killed 'Mione at the Ministry. He had been one of the five that had killed my uncles. He also was one of the ones that had escaped after the battle. I promise you this, Remus. Harry and I will get him. In your memory, he will pay.

I shake my head to clear it, and look back at Demelza. "Stop it, Demi. Don't you dare!" I'm speaking forcefully to her. All I need right now is another person blaming herself. "It's not your fault. Colin pulled a Harry, being a self sacrificing git. It was what he wanted to do. You and I both know that he would never have let anything happen to you, not if he could stop it. And I know for a fact that Professor Lupin doesn't blame you," I told her

She looks up at me, the tears still streaming down her cheeks. "How? How could you possibly know that? You weren't there. I'm the one who ran away, so it's my fault that he is dead. I should never have left."

I put my hand under her chin, holding her head up, then lock eyes with her. "Demi, do you trust me?"

Her tears have stopped at my touch. She looks up at me, with just the barest hint of a smile on her face. "Of course, my faithful leader. How could I not?"

"Then trust me about this," I tell her. "I know for a fact that Professor Lupin doesn't blame you for anything. His only regret is that Teddy will never know him. If you still want to feel guilty, fine. Feel guilty. But do something constructive with that guilt. Do something for Professor Lupin, and promise him that you will tell Teddy stories about his Daddy."

Demi considers this for a moment, then nods her head. "Okay, Ginny. I'll do it. How come you're the only one that can make the pain go away, even for a few minutes?"

I laugh. "You forget that I have my own self sacrificing git to deal with."

"Well, I guess that it is only fair that the heroine of Hogwarts gets her hero back. After all, he had been gone for so long. Of course, I did think that you were going to kill him all over again. So did Jimmy and Ritchie. I had to convince them that you really weren't going to kill their captain." She gives a brief laugh at the memory.

"Hey!" I pretend to be mad. "**I'm** **their bloody captain**."

"Ginny, you lasted all of a month before you got the entire Gryffindor team banned from quidditch."

There. There was my old Demi. She was back to herself, if only for a minute. But each minute was a victory that I would take gladly. Each minute won was one more minute closer to healing.

"It was more than a month, wasn't it?" It had to be longer than a month. The twins had given me so much grief over getting the entire team banned. '_At least we only got ourselves banned,'_ they had teased. _'It must make you really proud to have ticked off people so badly that they banned the entire team.'_ Of course, I had shut them up pretty quickly by reminding them that Mum didn't know yet of their newfound hobby of muggle style fighting. Come to think of it, Harry was right in the thick of that, too.

Demi interrupted my thoughts. "Nope. You only managed to last through tryouts and three training sessions. Ravenclaw will kick our asses next year." I'm sure that I look outraged, because she laughs at me, then adds "Then again, maybe not."

"Exactly. Nice save. Wanna try out for Keeper?" I smile at her, then link my arm through hers. "Are you ready to go back now?"

"Sure," she answers. Then she gives my arm a squeeze. "Thanks, Ginny"

"Anytime," I reply, and we head back towards the makeshift hospital wing. It almost seems like old times. I can imagine us sneaking back from the kitchens while trying to avoid Mrs. Norris, or maybe dragging our muddy quidditch gear back towards the common room, and trying to leave as much mud as possible in the corridors, just so we can give Filch something else to freak out about. It's certainly not like it was last year during the Carrows' reign, when we had to walk in groups of six, instead of as a pair, for safety, or else having to race down the corridors to escape Death Eaters. Just before we reach Ally's bed, I pull Demi back.

"What's going to happen to her?" I'm almost afraid to hear the answer, even as I ask the question.

Demi shakes her head. "We don't know for sure yet. I think that they are going to transfer her to St. Mungo's as soon as possible."

"Will she die?" There. I've said it.

"Madame Pomphrey isn't sure. She said that it was a blessing that Bellatrix liked to play with her victims before killing them. That's the only reason that Ally is even still alive. Before Bellatrix could finish her, she got distracted by someone. Ally says that she was nearly unconscious at the time, but that she thinks she heard someone call the bitch '_Aunty'_. We think that she must have been delirious at the time. I mean, why would Malfoy save her? That ferret was too busy trying to save his own skin."

I'm stunned. It's like a bolt of ice has gone through me, freezing both my brain and my heart. Of course. Not even Malfoy would have the balls to call Bella '_Aunty'_, but Tonks would do it. Just because it would piss Bella off. In fact, because she knew it would piss off Bella. Tonks told me that, on the few times she had seen Bellatrix, calling her 'Aunty Bella' had just absolutely infuriated her, and had really thrown the older woman off her game. I think that's why I started to call her 'Dear Bella', just so I would be used to doing so if I ever ran into her.

Tonks. I miss her so much. She was my mentor, my friend, my big sister even. I can't even count the number of times that she saved my life in the past couple of years, and now I find out that she died saving the life of one of my best friends. Died at the hands of the woman she hated most in the world, the one that she was determined to get even with for all the evil that she had done.

I look down at Teddy."_Tonks, you've left me such a beautiful legacy. I can never repay you for everything you've done for me, or tell you everything that you meant to me. All I can do is promise to be the best Mum to Teddy that I can be. I will love him as my own, and make sure that he knows all about his beautiful, wonderful mother."_

"Ginny ! Ginny, are you all right?" Demi's voice breaks into my thoughts. I can hear the concern in her voice, as I must have seemed to be off in my own little world. Actually, I guess maybe I was.

I muster a weak smile for her. "I'm fine. Ally wasn't hallucinating, Demi. That had to have been Tonks, Bellatrix's niece, that saved her. Tonks was Teddy's Mum."

"That's not right!" Demi rants in her outrage. "First his Daddy, and now his Mum, too? That goes against everything. I mean, he's only a baby. **It's just not fair**."

"No, it's not fair, Demi. But nobody promised us fair. War is not fair. Babies should never be made orphans. Children shouldn't have to die. All we should have to be worrying about is our NEWTS and our boyfriends. But here we are. You've lost Colin. I've lost Fred, and nearly lost Harry. We've both lost way too many friends, and here we are, worrying if Ally is going to be one more that we'll lose. It isn't right, and it isn't fair, but what we are going to do is put smiles on our faces, and go in and see Ally. Because I know that she will sprinkle some of her sparkly, positive views on life on us, and will continue to do so for as long as we have her, no matter how bad she feels."

Demi looks frantic. "We can't lose her, Ginny. We just can't. I don't think that I can cope with losing both Colin and Ally. I just don't think that I could go on."

"Yes, you can. You will, because we have to." I try to have an air of command in my voice. I'm sure that I have a smile plastered on my face, because I don't want Demi to know that, even with Harry and Teddy, I don't think that my heart could stand losing one more person. I can't share those thoughts with her, though. It would probably break Demelza to know that I had lost all hope.

"Let's not worry about 'what ifs', okay? Our Ally is in there, being her usual smiley, chatty self. She's waiting for her friends to come back to visit her, so let's not keep her waiting any longer."

Demi tries to smile back. She nods, and together we walk back into the room. I see Ally's eyes light up as soon as she sees us enter. She's been watching for us.

"There you are. Merlin, but I thought that you had abandoned me for a few minutes. Up you get," she says, as she pats her bed.

Demi climbs up on one side of her, and I clamber up on the other side with Teddy. I lay him out in front of us, and he smiles at us, happy to be able to kick his legs.

We spend the rest of the afternoon swapping stories, and deciding what we are going to do with the rest of our lives, now that the war is over. They fill me in on all that has gone on at Hogwarts during the weeks that I've been gone, and I tell them which of the Golden Boy's adventures are true. Their version of the Dragon/Gringotts story is hilarious. It's been blown all out of proportion, and apparently ends with Hermione running off to Romania with Charlie to breed dragons. I know Ron will blow a fuse when he hears this rumor. I'll have to be sure to tell him. but Merlin, I hope I'm the first.

**A/N Hey hope yous liked the chapter I'm sorry for the wait, school and exams have been getting in the way, extra long chapter in hope you'll forgive me,**

**Please review they help me write quicker!! Can't wait to see what you all think of this chapter **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: everything belongs to Jk Rowling **_

**CHAPTER 9** **BACK TO THE BURROW**

The dirt lane wound through the country side. Old rail fences marked the boundaries of the lane on both sides of the road, and it was shaded by numerous trees. Two stone pillars marked where a separate lane joined the main road. To call this branch off of the lane a road was to be fairly kind to it. It actually was little more than a worn path, and appeared to be used only occasionally. The wrought iron gate hanging between the pillars only added to the appearance of age and disuse. It appeared to just barely be hanging by its hinges, and creaked in protest with every breeze, as if threatening to finally fall to the ground. The noise of the gate, the wind in the trees, and the calls of nearby birds, were the only sounds in the otherwise peaceful fields.

POP

The birds were startled from the trees, and then fell silent as four red-headed men appeared in a field, just off the lane, and across from the old gate. They were back to back, each facing a different direction, crouching in a defensive position, with their wands extended before them, as if expecting an attack. The four men relaxed slightly when no attack appeared to be forthcoming.

"O.K," Bill said, as he started to move towards the trees lining the lane. "Everything appears to be clear, but keep your wands ready."

"Of course everything appears to be clear. We're in a field. What possible danger could there be here?" Percy grumbled.

"Crap!" George yelled, causing his three brothers to spin towards him. All three had dropped into their defensive crouch again, and had their wands extended.

"What is it? Do you see something?" Bill asked, all the time turning his head to search for whatever threat his brother had detected.

George was staring at his feet. "I apparated right into a pile of cow sh..."

"Shut it!" Bill growled, then turned to glare at Percy and Charlie, who were sniggering at George's landing spot. "That goes for you two, also. Now come on. Let's get into those trees for cover."

"Bill, there is nobody here but us", Percy said. "You're being paranoid."

"Humour him," Charlie muttered. "Trust me, just because he's paranoid doesn't mean that people aren't out to get him."

They each ducked behind a tree. Percy shook his head, as he watched Bill poke his head out from behind his tree, looking up and down the lane as he searched for any threats. Meanwhile, Charlie was grinning at George, who was trying to obey Bill and stay behind a tree, while trying to wipe his boot off in some grass.

As soon as George decided that he had finished his cleaning job, Charlie said, "Looks like you missed a spot."

"What? Where?" George asked, as he frantically started wiping his foot in the grass again.

"Didn't I tell you two to shut it?" Bill glared. "We're not exactly out here for a Sunday picnic. The lane appears clear of any threat, so let's go." He stepped out into the lane.

The others followed him. "Of course, it's clear of any threat. Who's going to curse a country lane?" Percy asked, as he stepped by Bill and reached for the gate. "Ow!" he yelped, as Bill smacked his hand down.

"I don't know, Perc. Maybe the someone that put a Caterwauling Curse on the gate." Bill studied the gate for a moment. "Hmm. Appears to be a new one, too. Someone's been here in the past few days."

"How do you know that?" Charlie asked, sounding impressed.

"Do you know the difference between a Hungarian Horntail and a Welsh Green?" Bill said, studying the gate.

"Well, of course I do," Charlie replied. "You know that I work with Dragons."

"And you're supposed to know that I'm a curse-breaker." Bill moved his wand in a complex manner around the gate. "O.K., it's clear now."

"Do you think someone is still here?", Percy asked, as Bill opened the gate.

"Oh, I certainly hope so," George said maliciously. He nodded to Charlie, who returned his leer. Both started to push their way past Bill.

"Are you two idiots looking to die?", Bill snarled, grabbing them by the arms.

"What ?!?", Charlie responded. "I don't see any signs of any traps."

"Neither do I!", said George.

"Nor do I," added Percy.

"Oh, you don't, do you," said Bill, as he stooped and picked up a handful of pebbles from the path. "Then, by all means..." he said, tossing a few of the small stones a few feet in front of George. His brothers gaped as a jet of flame shot into the air as the pebbles hit the ground. "...go right ahead." He tossed the remaining pebbles a few feet in front of Charlie. Three six foot long spikes suddenly shot up from the ground.

"Ouch," Charlie said, visibly paling.

"Yeah," George agreed.

Percy swallowed, then said, "Might I suggest that we allow our qualified curse-breaker to lead the way?"

"Agreed." Charlie and George chorused.

"Finally!", Bill said. He started up the path slowly, waving his wand in complex patterns every few feet as he disarmed the curses. "Interesting. These geniuses only seemed to mine the path with traps. Anyone walking off the path would have been fine. What a bunch of idiots."

"Ah, Bill?" Charlie said.

"What?" Bill asked, looking over his shoulder at his brother.

"Well...I agree that Voldy's followers weren't exactly recruited for their smarts, but...given that WE just walked up the path, I'm not sure that now is the best time to comment on their smarts. They sure would have gotten us, or at least they would have if you weren't here."

"Oh," Bill said. He shook his head. "Anyway, the Burrow is just around this turn. I want you three to hold back until I make the turn and determine that all is clear. I doubt that anyone is still here, but if I should walk into a Death Eater trap, I want my back up out of the immediate line of fire." With that, he stepped around the turn.

His brothers heard Bill gasp, then mutter a soft curse.

"You O.K.?" Charlie asked tentatively.

"Yeah," Bill replied. "I'm fine. Come on, but prepare yourselves for a shock."

Nothing could have prepared the brothers for the sight that greeted them when they rounded the turn to join Bill. The Burrow was in ruins. The only recognizable features remaining of their home were the battered flutterbye bushes in the yard, and the remains of Ron's old attic room, which was somehow still suspended in the air. Even at that, the room was still smoking.

"Looks like someone had a tantrum," George finally said. "Maybe Bellatrix came to visit and got upset when no one was home."

"No, Bellatrix wouldn't have left **anything **standing," Bill replied.

"And she would have left a note. Or at least a few dead bodies," Charlie growled. "Bellatrix always liked for people to appreciate her handiwork."

They all stared at the rubble of their home, each lost in the pleasant memories that he had of their beloved home. Finally, George broke the silence.

"Well, I guess this was to be expected. After all, we are blood traitor family number 1. So, which one of us gets to baby Ronnie that his room is on fire but on the upside it's the only room left and we'll have to levitate him up there since he doesn't have his apparition licence?"

"Ron might just get over it," Charlie said. "What scares me is the prospect of telling Ginners that all of her 'boy-who-lived' memorabilia is gone."

"She may not care, now that she's got the real thing, but you're right. Telling her could be a risk to both life and limb. And I hate bat bogies," Bill added. "What git taught her that damn hex anyway?"

"As I recall, big brother, **you **did," Charlie laughed.

"Oh. Well, I knew that it would take a superior wizard to teach her that," Bill rejoined.

"Mum's going to be devastated," Percy said quietly from behind them. "We can't let her come home to this."

"You're right," Bill said, as he returned to pondering the ruins. He grinned, "Well, Dad did always say that we needed to renovate."

"Mum always said....," Charlie started.

".... That we needed twice as many rooms," George finished.

He and Charlie looked at each other in surprise, and then both burst out laughing. Bill quickly joined in, while Percy stood there debating whether or not he should join them.

"Well, that settles it," Charlie finally said, wiping his eyes. "Time to build the Burrow, version 2." He turned to Bill. "Well, mate, it would seem that a plan is in order, and that has always been your specialty."

"I could, but I think George should do it. He always has been the most creative of us," Bill said. He looked at his watch. "Merlin! I've got to get to work. Tell you what. George, you get started on the plans. Nothing too much over the top. Remember, there are muggles nearby. I'll supply the money."

"I'll start on the plans, but Fred and I will take care of the money. Business was going well, and besides, we caused enough damage here over the years as it was. I know that Fred would have wanted to pay for it," George said.

They stopped for a moment, remembering their fallen brother. Finally, Percy lifted his wand towards the heavens.

"To Fred," he said.

The other three joined his salute. "To Fred," they echoed.

"Uh, Bill?" It was George that had again broken the silence.

"What ?"

"Can I at least make it bigger than the Fawcett's'?" George asked.

His brothers dissolved in laughter. The Fawcett's were wizarding neighbours whom the twins had absolutely despised, primarily because they believed that they were better than the Weasleys because they had more money. However, there had also been an incident that had something to do with a sword and a broomstick when the twins were five years old, that saw them return from a playdate at the Fawcetts' with Fred sporting a black eye, and George carrying a Howler from Mrs. Fawcetts. It had loudly proclaimed that the twins were clearly the Devil's own children, and that they were never again to come within a hundred yards of "her precious, little Johnny." If they did, she had sworn that she would have them up on charges before the Wizengamot. Bill and Charlie had tried for ages to get the twins to tell them what had happened, but Fred and George had just grinned at each other, and refused to speak.

"Fine, fine," Bill was finally able to get out. "You go for it. Percy, would you start writing up the legal documents for changing dwelling types and whatever else we might need? You know the procedure better than we do. When you're done, send them straight to Kingsley for approval."

"But...but...**that's **not the Ministry approved procedures," Percy stuttered.

"Percy," Charlie sighed. "You do remember that the Ministry is worse than a pile of dragon dung at the moment? Just send it to Kingsley, and let him sort it out."

"What if that doesn't work?", Percy worried

"Then give it Harry and let him sign it. **Then** send it to Kingsley.", Charlie laughed.

"That's bloody brilliant, Charlie!" George sounded awe struck. "I can't believe that I didn't think of it. From now on, we just get Harry to sign stuff or get stuff. No one would dare say 'no' to the Chosen One, would they? I mean. He defeated old Voldy. I always knew that the scrawny little git would be good for something."

"George," Bill said quietly, "you can't use Harry for your own benefit."

"Why not?" George sounded stunned. "After all, he is dating our baby sister! We ought to get something out of it."

"Do you really think GinGin is going to share him with you?" Bill asked.

"Hmm," Charlie said. "Probably not, but I do tend to agree with George. We should get something out of this, because he's doing a lot more than just dating her."

"Are you referring to the fact that Ginerva is sleeping with Harry?", Percy asked.

"**They are not sleeping together!", Bill** roared. "I mean, they are, but they aren't...You know what I mean," Bill finished, his face reddening with every word.

Percy turned his head to Bill. "I know exactly what you mean. Ginerva and Harry are sharing the same bed to sleep in. But I thought we had already had this argument, and had decided to back our little sister. If Charlie has changed his mind, I want to know about it now."

"What?", Charlie said, seeming surprised. "No, I just meant that... that..." Now Charlie's face reddened, as he seemed unsure as to how to finish his sentence.

"We know the pressures that Harry has been under, and we know how he spent his last year," George interrupted Charlie, "and we saw how the Chamber affected Ginny, and know at least some of what the Death Eaters tried to do to her last year to break her. I imagine that the only way that the two of them feel safe and are able to get a good night's sleep is in each other's arms. If that is what it takes for them to find comfort, then I have no problem with it. Besides, I can't think of a better man for Ginnikins than Harry."

"I've seen the way they look at each other. Despite everything that has happened to them, they are deeply in love. And Fleur is convinced that it's a forever type of love. Dad got me into the middle once. It won't happen again. Fleur and I will support them fully," Bill said.

"I' m in support of them, too," Charlie said.

"Fine. I just wanted to be sure," Percy said. "I know that I've made my share of mistakes with the family, but I've never seen Ginerva happier. It's an incredible thing to see someone's childhood dreams come true."

"So, we're in agreement that we all support GinGin and Harry," Bill said, "and that...."

"...we're all scared of Ginny," they finished together, laughing.

"I wonder if Ron's noticed," George said.

"I haven't heard him make an arse of himself recently, so I doubt it," Charlie said.

"It's always amazed me that he can be so gifted at strategy, and wizard's chess, and things, and **still** be so thick headed," Bill added.

Charlie laughed. "Anyway, exactly what is it that you want me to do, Bill?"

"Do you think that you could get some of your Dragon slaying buddies to come help us with the construction? I doubt that we are the only ones that need to rebuild a house, so local wizarding builders may not be that easy to come by."

"I'll be back in a half hour," Charlie said. With that, he turned and apparated away.

"Merlin!" Bill had just looked at his watch again. "I have got to get to work. Will you two be alright?"

George laughed. "We'll be safer than you. We don't have any goblins waiting here to eat us, and those lovely Death Eaters don't like to come out to play while the sun is shining. A shame, really."

"Fine. I'll meet you back here at six. If I don't make it back, they've most likely stuffed me into Harry's vault or fed me to a new dragon." And with that, Bill was gone.

* * *

**GINNY'S POV**

Ah, dinner time. What a wonderful time of day. Harry, Teddy, and I have joined Ron and Hermione for dinner in the Great Hall. I've noticed that the house tables have become emptier in the few days that have passed since the Battle. Now, the only ones at remaining at Hogwarts are those with no homes to go to, and those that have volunteered to help with the rebuilding of the castle. The Professors have stopped using the staff table, choosing instead to sit with those of us that remain. I see Kingsley is here. I guess since he has now actually been appointed as the new Minister of Magic, he feels that it is important that his presence be felt in the castle, so he keeps apparating in for meals.

We sit at the Gryffindor table, with Ron and Hermione across the table from us. We're about halfway through the meal when Mum joins us. She sits down beside me, and I can immediately tell that she is worried. I mean, Mum is always eager to see that we're well fed, but when she almost starts shoving the food down our throats, you know that she is really worked up about something. Right now, she's practically firing platefuls of food at us. I know that Dad had gone into the Ministry to work today, and Bill, Charlie, Percy and George were going to check on the Burrow, with Bill then going on to Gringotts. I hadn't realized how keyed up Mum had gotten about it, but looking at her now, I can see the fear in her eyes.

I look across the table at Ron. His eyes meet mine, and I see that his eyebrows have almost disappeared into his hair. I guess if even he's noticed how worked up Mum is, I better do something. I take a deep breath, steeling myself. I'm just ready to plunge ahead, when I hear a soft voice with a French accent behind me, asking if she can help feed Teddy. I look up at Fleur, and can tell that she is nearly in full "Veela mode". I can also see a hint of panic in her eyes. I realize that she is worried about Bill, as this is the first time since before the Battle that he has left her alone for any length of time.

"Ronald!", I hear Hermione say. I turn to look at them, and find my brother standing up, a dazed look on his face. Hermione looks extremely irritated that Ron still cannot resist the "zee Veela". Ron starts to reach for Teddy, and Hermione and I both smack his hands.

"OW! What?", Ron complains. "Oh." Realization sets in on him, and he does a fabulous Weasley blush as he sinks back to his seat.

I hear Harry chuckle beside me, and turn to look at him. Bless his heart, he's completely immune to the Veela charm. I can feel myself start to flush as my eyes meet his. I can see his amusement at Ron, but I can also see the question in his eyes. He wants to know if I want him to move to give Fleur room to sit down. I give a brief nod, and he gets up from the table and goes around to sit by Hermione.

Fleur smiles at me gratefully as she sits down. She turns her attention to Teddy, and I watch as she starts to feed him. I never cease to be amazed at the little guy. He seems to always be laughing and happy, and makes everyone around him smile. I watch him wrinkle his brow in concentration, and then hear Fleur laugh in delight as Teddy does a passable impression of her hair and Veela features. The girls will never have a chance with him when he gets older. I can see Fleur start to relax slightly.

I hear laughter from across the table, and see Harry and Ron enjoying the sight of Hermione trying desperately to refuse whatever number of helpings it is that Mum is trying to force her to eat.

"Please, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione pleads. "I swear that six helpings are all that I can possibly eat right now." The look on her face is so desperate that even Mum gets the message. I hear Mum chuckle, and I can feel her start to relax ever so slightly too.

The problem is, now they've got **me** feeling nervous. While I'm sure that Dad will be fine at the Ministry, who knows what state the Death Eaters have left the Burrow in. I'm not sure I want to know.

Then there is Bill going into Gringotts'. No one is quite sure what kind of reception that the Goblins are going to give him. Sure, Kingsley swears that they don't hold any responsibility against Bill for the break-in by Harry, Ron and Hermione, but I doubt that they are going to be welcoming him back with open arms, either. I've heard news that the Goblins have already dealt with Griphook, but I've been reluctant to ask Kingsley **how** they dealt with him, just in case they hold the same hostility towards the Trio.

Everyone had promised to be back at Hogwarts by dinner time, and as the meal passes, I notice everyone's eyes straying to the door. The longer it takes for them to show up, the more concerned we get.

As I think about it, I find myself becoming more and more ambivalent about the idea of returning to the Burrow. It just doesn't feel like home anymore. Home is a place where you're supposed to be safe, but we all had to flee the Burrow because we weren't safe there anymore. It's funny how safe I feel at Hogwarts. I mean, I had to leave here because I wasn't safe, and the place still shows the damage it sustained during the Battle. But it still feels like home to me now.

Of course, I love the life that I had here the past few days with Harry. I've had my own little family here with Harry and Teddy, and I don't want to give that up. I'm afraid that moving back to the Burrow will change all that. I'm not sure that my parents and brothers know that Harry and I are sleeping in the same bed. I mean, they should have figured it after that scene the other day, but I'm not sure. They may have just thought that the argument was simply about Harry and I caring for Teddy, and nothing else. My brothers all eventually backed me there, but I'm not sure that it will carry over to sleeping arrangements.

Bill, I'm sure knows. He originally had expressed support for us, but then we had the fight. I think he was coerced into that by Dad, and didn't really want to take the position he did, but I'm really not sure how he feels now. I'm sure that if Bill does know, that he has told Charlie. Charlie always plays things so tight, though, that I'm not sure of his reaction, either. George, I'm pretty sure will support us, and I'm not sure that I care what Percy thinks at this point. That leaves Ron, and who knows with him. He **should** know, since Harry and I have been sharing the same dorm room as he and Hermione, but he's been awfully quiet about it, at least for Ron anyway. However, he better keep his mouth shut, or I'll make sure that he doesn't get to keep sharing with Hermione.

Then there is Mum and Dad. I'm fairly certain that Mum knows, but I doubt that Dad has really thought about it. I really don't want to fight like that with him again, but I am not giving up Harry.

I've discovered that Harry has lots of nightmares, and I seem to be able to calm him, just by being there. I know that I still have lots of nightmares about being in the Chamber, and about my torture sessions with the Carrows, but they fly away when I find myself in the comfort of his arms. Then there are the times that I wake up, afraid that he is gone again, or I remember the sight of him when I thought that he was dead. I'll wake up and just stare at him, then snuggle deeper into the warmth of his arms, knowing that it's not a dream. He is alive and well, in love with me, and there to protect me.

I love my family, and I don't want to fight with them. But I'm afraid that moving back to the Burrow will mean that they want me to give him up. I can't do that. I **won't **do that. And I will fight them tooth and nail if they try to make me.

* * *

Charlie surveyed the day's work. He felt exhausted, and was certain that George and Percy felt the same way. Still, it had been well worth it. The Burrow was still only a shell of its former self, but it was taking shape. He had called in favours from several of his friends, and had quickly assembled a magical workforce. But it was George that had been the real creative force behind the vision for the new Burrow.

His design had a real magic to it. He had made the house much larger, and had incorporated an idea for Ginny's new room that Charlie considered pure genius. He actually wished that he had thought of himself. He couldn't wait to see her face when she saw it. George had even designed rooms for Harry and Hermione, making them an even more official part of the family.

He had shared a laugh with George over this, when he had wondered aloud how often Harry and Hermione would actually use the rooms.

"Not at all, if our little sister and Ronnikins get their way," George had replied. "But, you know how it is. Decorum must be obeyed." Their eyes had locked, and they had both dissolved in laughter at the thought of **George** being concerned about decorum. Charlie shook his head at the memory. He wasn't even sure if George knew what the word meant.

Percy had been a surprisingly level headed addition to the team. He had reigned in some of George's wilder ideas, such as putting a swimming pool in the living room. He had also designed a really nice, large kitchen for their Mum.

All in all, Charlie thought that the house would give them all a fresh start. While they would always cherish the memories from the old Burrow, the new one would give them a blank canvas on which to create new memories. It was a house which he would be proud to bring his parents home to, a home in which they could become grandparents.

George and Percy walked up, interrupting Charlie's thoughts.

"C'mon," George said. "You know that Mum won't hesitate to kill us if we are late for dinner."

"Okay," Charlie said. "I thought Bill would rejoin us before we went back, but maybe he's gone directly to Hogwarts."

They each took one last look at the new Burrow, and then were gone, apparating to their home away from home. As they did, each was hoping that they would soon be able to go home to stay.

* * *

**A/N**

**I cannot possible apologise enough for the forever and a day wait for this chapter, between college work, and my laptop dying the excuses are endless sorry!!!**

**Hope you like this chapter please review!! Love to see what you think of the story so far and thanks again to all my loyal reviewers and there will be more soon!**

**X's Ginners **


End file.
